Bajo el cuidado del tio Sirius
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Tras la guerra las hermanas Black le han pedido a su hermano: Sirius Black que cuide a sus hijos de 3 y 4 años, para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus matrimonios. Sirius acepta pensando que no seria mucho problema, pero Sirius olvida que sus sobrinos... son mas Black que nada. / Sirius x Severus.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo mi primer fic de Harry Potter... espero que les guste :3 Debo decir que esto es yaoi

Las parejas son:

-Sirius x Severus.

-James x Lily.

-Lucius x Narcisa (Al principio)

-Remus x Lucius (Futuro)

-OC x Severus.

...

Notas en el fic:

*Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan no se volvieron mortifagos.  
*Regulus esta vivo.  
*Andromeda nunca se volvió una traidora y se caso con Rabastan Lestrange.  
*Voldemort murió en la primera guerra.  
*Los Potter están vivos.  
*Peter esta muerto.

...

Ahora si... ¡Enjoy!

* * *

 **Bajo el cuidado del tìo Sirius.**

 _ **By** : Evangeline Darkness12_

 **Capitulo 1:** _La decicion._

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

Erase un día común y corriente en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black donde un perezoso Sirius Orion Black, heredero y actual Lord Black desde la muerte de sus padres, capitán de escuadrón de Aurores, mano derecha del jefe de Aurores, se encontraba desparramado sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, la paraba "Aburrido" gritaba en toda su expresión, reflejada en su rostro, y es que... efectivamente, estaba tan aburrido que parecía que terminaría leyendo los libros de la mansión si no se le ocurría algo.

-Tks, jodeeeer, me aburrooo... Reg esta de misión en Nuruega, Moonny en Irlanda con los lobos de la manda de Greyback, James con Lily y Harry en la casa de los padres de Lily, Arthur con Molly cuidando de la nueva bebe, no hay misiones, la casa esta perfecta, no puedo ir a Howarts a molestar a Snivellus por que Albus me lo prohibió... no hay nada que hacer - termino dando un suspiro pesado, pensando de nuevo que podía hacer para quitarse lo aburrido.

-Suenas como un viejo solitario querido Sirius.

-Oh espera no lo pareces... ¡Lo eres!

-¡Bella! ¡No enfrente de los niños!

-Tranquila Cissy, están dormidos...

Sirius ante esas hermosas pero tan conocidas voces se levanto de golpe del sofá para ver a las recién llegadas.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Bella! ¡Meda! ¡Cissy!

Oh, pero si eran sus preciosas y queridas hermanas. Bellatrix con un simple pero sensual vestido negro abierto en la pierna con un gran escote y uno mas grande en la espalda, sus hermosos cabellos rizados negros bellamente ordenados con su querida sobrina Aries de tres años dormida en sus brazos.

Andromeda con su cabello castaño en una hermosa trenza francesa, usando un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda con detalles bordados de la familia Lestrange con su hija Nymphadora de 5 años tomada de la mano de su madre, mas dormida que despierta pues no lo había saludado.

Y Narcissa, oh, su linda Cissy, la consentida entre sus hermanos, tan hermosa con su brillante cabello rubio recogido elegantemente con su precioso y elegante vestido azul con detalles dorados, en sus brazos estaba el pequeño Draco tan dormido como su prima Aries.

Ya después de pasar un poco de su escepticismo Sirius decidió volver al tema.

-¿Que hacen aquí? no, mejor dicho ¿Como lograron entrar? La casa tiene protecciones muy fuertes.

-Siri para ser auror tienes tus sentidos muy...

-Mediocress - interrumpió Bella a Andromeda. - En serio hermano, deberías cambiar las protecciones, las contraseñas son tan viejas como la vajilla de nuestra tatarabuela.

Sirius gimió con pesar, el amaba a su hermana pero Bella siempre había tenido un don para incomodarlo hasta con lo mas mínimo.

-Y contestando tu pregunta sobre nuestra presencia... - dijo Andromeda como no queriendo decir.

-Veras Siri... como sabrás la guerra termino ya hace un tiempo y ya no tenemos preocupaciones - siguió Narcissa de igual manera.

-Podemos estar con nuestras familias sin temer que los mortifagos o el Lord nos persiga - continuo Bellatrix meciendo a Aries.

-Así que... yendo al punto... queremos un tiempo de calidad con nuestros matrimonios... mi querido Rabastan y yo queremos una segunda luna de miel - termino su argumento Andromeda.

-Lucius y yo amamos a nuestro príncipe pero necesitamos un tiempo a solas - siguió Narcissa besando la frente de su bebe.

-Rod y yo no podemos tener sexo con Aries cerca - termino Bellatrix muy quitada de la pena.

-¡Bella! - exclamaron las hermanas por la falta de tacto de su hermana mayor.

-Aja... y yo entro en su plan por que... - dijo Sirius aun sin entender... a el, en lo personal no le agradaban sus cuñados... especialmente Lucius, el definitivamente era su menos favorito por casarse con su linda, dulce e inocente Cissy, aunque le agradecía por su precioso sobrino Draco que pase es la viva imagen de su odioso padre, había heredado todo el dulce pero firme carácter de su madre.

-Necesitamos, no, mejor dicho, QUEREMOS que tu cuides de nuestros angelitos - contesto Narcissa con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No soy la ninguna niñera de nadie! - grito indignado por la decisión de sus hermanas.

-Pero son tus sobrinos, casi no los ves y cuando lo haces no dejas de hablar de tu ahijado, el hijo de James Potter - dijo Bellatrix seria e incluso un poco molesta.

-Parece que no los quieres

-Y son tu familia...

-Mi dulce Aries no para de preguntar muy triste el por que su tío Paddy no va a verla que le prometió mostrarle su forma animaga - dijo Bella meciendo mas a su niña.

-Mi adorable Nymphadora esta destrozada por que piensa que su tío no la quiere y la ignora.

-Mi adorado dragón esta muy triste por que su tío Siri no lo quiere ver ni jugar con el... Severus esta furioso contigo por eso - termino la oji azul.

Sirius sentía como una enorme piedra le caía enésima y un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento le llenaba... no le extrañaba que Snape estuviera tan molesto con el, bien era sabido que como el era el padrino de Harry, Severus era el padrino de Draco, Aries y Nymphadora, ademas de que los mimaba como si fueran suyos. Antes ellos se peleaban por la atención de los tres niños, junto con Regulus. Pero era verdad que ya no los frecuentaba. Ya no recordaba la ultima vez en que peino los preciosos risos oscuros de Aries que había heredado de su madre, ya no recordaba la ultima vez en que había acostado a Nymphadora y le contaba sus historias de cuando estaba en el colegio, ni tampoco recordaba la ultima vez en que había volado con el pequeño Draco ni alzarlo y oler su deliciosa colonia de bebe.

-Perdón chicas... esta bien, cuidare de los niños, de todas formas no tengo nada mas que hacer - dijo mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia Narcissa y poder cargar al pequeño rubito.

El pequeño ante el cambio del calor de la persona y del olor se removió inquieto queriendo despertar. Draco era un veela por herencia de Lucius, sus sentido como el olfato, el oído los tenia demasiado desarrollados, ademas de que podía sentir las auras de las personas y su poder, sabiendo en quien podía confían y en quien no. Pero al sentir el cálido y protector aura y un olor a césped mojado, perro y dulce tan conocido se despertó para ver quien lo cargaba.

-Hola pequeño dragón - dijo el pelinegro de manera suave al ver como el pequeño se tallaba tierna mente sus ojitos para después verlo con sorpresa.

-¡Tío Siri! - exclamo el pequeño eufórico para después lanzarse al cuello de su tío y aferrarse.

Aries ante el grito de su primo se despertó de golpe a punto de llorar, Nymphadora se despabilo por completo y vio a su tío y su primo, sin mas con una gran sonrisa se soltó de la cálida mano de su madre y corrió hacia sus familiares.

-¡Dio Sirius! ¡Primo Draco! - grito la niña contenta.

-¡Dyra! - exclamo Draco zafándose del cuello de su tío para abrasar a su prima.

Bellatrix bajo a su niña al suelo que se removía inquieta para unirse a aquel gran abraso.

-¡Dyra! ¡Dragon! ¡Tío Paddy! - grito la pequeña.

-¡Aries! ¡Dyra! - exclamo Sirius abrasando con fuerza a sus queridos niños, ahh se sentía tan bien los cuerpos de sus sobrinos abrasándolo con fuerza. -Mocosos los extrañe.

-¡Y nosotros a ti! - respondió Aries muy alegre...

-Si... ¿Ya no estas enojado con nosotros? -pregunto Nymphadora, Dyra para la familia, esperanzada.

-¿Yo? ¿Enojado con ustedes? - pregunto confundido ¿El enojado con sus angelitos? ¡Nunca!

-¿No era por eso que no nos visitabas? - pregunto de nuevo pero ahora Draco.

-Yo... mmm... estaba de misión fuera niños, como el tío Regulus, estuve en muchos países por eso no fui a verlos. - Sirius se sentía como un bastardo por mentirle de esa manera a sus tesoros pero no podía decirles la verdad, por la cara que tenían sus hermanas estaba seguro que ellas tampoco estaban para nada contentas con su respuesta. - Pe-Pero ya estoy de regreso... y esta vez pasare mucho tiempo con ustedes... de hecho... sus lindas y preciosas madres están de acuerdo en que se queden conmigo un tiempo...

-¡¿En serio mama?! - gritaron los pequeños Black mirando felices a sus madres.

-¿Están de acuerdo? -pregunto suavemente Narcissa mirando con amor a su hijo y a sus sobrinas.

-¡Si! - contestaron sin siquiera bajar un poco su emoción.

-Entonces pueden... mientras tanto papi y mami irán de viaje ¿Están de acuerdo mis niños? - dijo Andromeda acercándose a a Nymphadora, la conocía, sabia que ya no se iría a la mansión para ir por sus cosas... le tendría que decir a los elfos que lo hicieran.

-¡Gracias mami! - exclamaron los niños.

-Vamos niños, vayan con Krecher por leche y galletas, ademas... creo que el cuadro de su abuela Wagabulta estará feliz de verlos.

-¡Si tío Sirius! - contestaron los pequeños antes de irse por las escaleras... al poco tiempo se escucharon los chillidos de felicidad de Wagabulta Black.

Sirius miro de nuevo a sus hermanas que lo miraban seriamente.

-Entonces... ¿Por cuanto tiempo los cuidare? - pregunto intentando mover la atención sobre su persona.

-...No lo se, Lucius y yo queremos ir a Francia pero también queremos ir de viaje por un tiempo, Lucius estará libre de los negocios...

-Rabastan y yo iremos de viaje por Latinoamerica, un amigo de Rabastan nos mando muchas recomendaciones.

-Rod y yo iremos primero a Italia, después Grecia y después... no se, a perdernos un rato...

-Entonces si sera por un buen rato -suspiro, no le molestaba, pero se preguntaba que tanto tardarían.

-Sip, bueno hermano, nos iremos por un momento por las cosas de los niños y a que mi marido se despida - dijo Bellatrix llendose con sus hermanas por la red flu.

Al poco tiempo Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange llegaron a la mansión Black para despedirse de sus retoños. Sirius miraba a sus cuñados, aveces le costaba no verlos como los aristócratas estirados y verlos como unos padres amorosos, Rabastan le hacia el avionsito a Dyra que reía locamente, Rodolphus le daba miles de besos a Aries que los recibía encantada y Lucius le hacia cosquillas mientras le besaba las mejillas con cariño.

Las mujeres veían felices como sus maridos mimaban a sus hijos, no se sentían muy bien alejándose de sus pequeños pero sabían que estaban bien bajo el cuidado de Sirius... aunque claro sus esposos no pensaban igual... por lo que le pidieron a cierta persona que le ayudara... Sirius tendrá un ataque cuando se entere.

Después de muchos mimos, despedidas y amenazas, los matrimonios se fueron.

Sirius miraba sonriendo a sus sobrinos que jugaban en la alfombra de la sala, no podía ser tan difícil cuidar de sus pequeños...

Claro que Sirius olvido un detallito pequeñito: Sus sobrinos son mas Black que nada... y para los Black la palabra "tranquilo" y "obediente" no estaban en su diccionario.

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Tengo muchos planes para este fic... si las cosas salen bien tendrá una segunda temporada... que sera sobre los años que tendrán en Howarts de los pequeños Black cuidados por Sirius (Futuros Marauders versión Slytherin)  
Ahora, las edades y como son los pequeños Black.

*Nymphadora Lestrange: Hija de Rabastan y Andromeda Lestrange, es una metamorfamaga con herencia por uno de los ancestros de la casa Black, le encanta tener su cabello color rosa pero le gusta mas tenerlo rojo como su padre y los ojos azules de su madre. Tiene 4 años, su padrino es Severus Snape y su tío favorito es Sirius.

*Aries Lestrange: Hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, heredo el cabello de su madre, hermosos risos negros con ojos verde como su padre, la princesa de Rodolphus, tiene 3 años, su padrino es Severus Snape y su tío favorito es Regulus.

*Draco Malfoy: Hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, es un veela al 100% herencia de su padre Lucius, los veelas son criaturas mágicas muy poderosas que cuando se enlazan con su pareja destinada su herencia se pasa por completo parar continuar con el linaje. Por el momento no sabe quien es su pareja hasta que cumpla los 16 años donde recibe la herencia y se considera mayor de edad por su herencia, por el momento tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados. Tiene 3 años, es mayor por dos meses a Aries, su padrino es Severus Snape y su tío favorito es Sirius.

Dato de los primos Black:  
*Pase a que Nymphadora y Aries son niñas, Draco es el consentido al ser el único hombre en la nueva generación. Ellas no están celosas de ese hecho, al contrario lo adoran, son muy celosas con Draco y cada vez que una niña se acerca a Draco la ahuyentan.  
*El apodo de Nymphadora: Dyra = nYmphaDoRA.

Es todo... espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2 El parque

Mizoe: Muy buenas a todos! Nuevo capitulo (Despues de dos meses pero bueeeno) yo soy Mizoe, soy "la mano maestra" detras de Evangeline...

Evangeline: En realidad soy tu hija...

Mizoe: Solo el nombre cariño, solo el nombre... solo tienes el nombre de mi hija...

Como sea... les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Bajo el cuidado del tìo Sirius.**

 _ **By** : Evangeline Darkness12_

 **Capitulo 2:** El parque _._

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

Erase un hermoso y resplandeciente día en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, donde en cierta habitación se encontraba un sexy pelinegro de ojos grises, este dormía plácidamente con la pierna suelta, estaba tan a gusto en aquellas tibias sabanas de seda color perla que no se le antojaba dejar esa comodidad por nada del mundo... lastima que algunos no pensaban lo mismo.

-¡Tío Siri! ¡Tío Siri! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

¡BOOM!

Sirius sintió de pronto como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones a la vez que abría de golpe los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises en diferente tonalidad y unos verdes aceituna, también sentía un dolor en el pecho hasta que vio el por que.

Nymphadora estaba sobre su pecho con el cabello negro y ojos cambiados a gris como el suyo, no paraba de brincar sobre su pecho, Aries lo tomaba de los brazos zarandeándolo sin parar y Draco... bueno... el estaba tranquilo sentado a un lado de la cama mirándolo con reproche.

-Dy-Dyra... basta... no... respiro...

-¡Dyra tonta, basta! ¡Estas matando a tío Paddy! -grito Aries que al estar cerca del oido de Sirius este se sintio como sus timpanos retumbaban dolorosamente.

-¡No! ¡Tío Siri no te mueras! - gritaba la pequeña Nymphadora dejando de brincar para ayudar a su prima a zarandear a su tío.

Sirius quisiera decir que estaba sorprendido de la actitud de sus sobrinas... pero seria una enorme mentira...

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que los mini-Black se "mudaron" a su casa, sus padres a diario les hablaba por red flu y les mandaban muchos regalos de los lugares de donde iban. Sirius honestamente se preguntaba de donde demonios sacaban sus sobrinos toda esa energía.

El primer día había sido tranquilo, se la paso platicando con sus niños todo el día, de lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo en el que se había ausentado, después jugaron un poco y fueron a cenar al mundo muggle. Los pequeños quedaron maravillados por la feria en el Londres muggle. Después... fue todo un desastre...

Los pequeños habían interrumpido su habitación a la mañana siguiente, Nymphadora brincando sobre su pecho sacando aire vital de sus pulmones, Aries zarandeándolo y Draco mirándolo... justo como ahora.

Lo que le sorprendía era que Draco a comparación de sus sobrinas era mucho mas tranquilo, el prefería leer los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión a jugar con sus primas, descubrió que desde que el pequeño aprendió a leer (Eso ya hace un año) había tomado un amor a la lectura y el aprender todo lo que podía... no le sorprendería si en unos años su dragón terminara en Ravenclaw.

-Dyra, deja a tío Sirius, si no, no podremos ir al parque como nos lo prometió - hablo tranquilamente el pequeño rubio.

Inmediatamente las niñas dejaron en paz a su tío para después bajarse de el, ambas dijeron un breve y pequeño "Lo sentimos" para después salir de la habitación tranquilas. Otra cosa que sorprendía enormemente a Sirius, era el como Draco mantenía a raya a sus primas, estas lo obedecían sin chistar.

-Gracias Draconis - murmuro el mayor a la vez que se enderezaba y le revolvía de manera cariñosa aquellos sedosos y brillantes cabellos rubios, el pequeño le dio una preciosa sonrisa a quien es su tío favorito y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a desayunar tío? -pregunto dulcemente el pequeño niño mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Si, baja yo ya los alcanzo...

-Si tío...

Sirius sonrió de manera un tanto embobada, el adoraba al pequeño Draco, era el mas adorable de sus sobrinos, toda una dulzura como su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo un pequeño sentimiento le lleno.

El aunque no se lo a dicho a nadie, quería ser padre, ver tan felices a sus estúpidos cuñados y a su mejor amigo con hijos un ligero sentimiento de envidia le llenaba, amaba a sus sobrinos y ahijado como si fueran suyos pero el quería alguien con su sangre, sin embargo no quería casarse... no aun... ademas el problema radicaba en que las mujeres no eran de su interés, tal vez cuando estaba en la escuela pero conforme creció se dio cuenta de que las mujeres fuera de su familia, le parecía simples, sin chiste ni gracia. Pero también, aunque haya magos fértiles no había alguno que le llamara la atención... solo hubo una persona con la que le hubiera gustado compartir algo así y fue...

- _"No... no es momento de pensar en eso..."_ \- pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos, con aun un poco de pereza salio de la cama y se vistió rápidamente para poder acompañar a los niños.

.

.

La mañana paso con regularidad, pase a la alegre e inquiera personalidad de las niñas y la insufrible calma del niño el desayuno paso sin mas, Sirius propuso esperar un poco antes de ir al parque en el mundo muggle, pues quería pasarla bien con los niños antes de tener que volver al trabajo... solo que quedaba tres días mas, de ahí tendría que volver con los aurores y no tenia con quien dejar los niños, pensaba en Regulus pero el no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas mas, dijo algo como:

- _"Un día muy importante como para ignorar"-_

Al llegar al parque Nymphadora y Aries corrieron por aquí y por aya al ver los juegos mientras que Draco caminaba tranquilamente con una preciosa sonrisa que había que todas las niñas y madres del parque lo vieran embobado, Sirius se aguanto una carcajada con eso.

El por otro lado había optado por sentarse en una de las bancas del parque donde podía ver a la perfección a los niños divertirse. Dyra rápidamente había congeniado con otra niña castaña con la que comenzó a jugar en el sube y baja, Aries conoció a un niño pelinegro con el que comenzaron a jugar en la arena y Draco... el ignoraba a todo aquel que le hablaba y solo se concentraba en el libro que tenia en sus manos y leía en paz bajo una refrescante sombra de un enorme árbol.

Asi paso alrededor de tres horas, Sirius comenzo a aburrirse y fue por unos helados que los niños recibieron con todo el gusto del mundo, sin embargo los pequeño se dieron cuenta de como una mujer comenzo a acercarse hacia ellos... mejor dicho, se acercaba a su tío.

Era una mujer de la edad de Sirius, rubia de ojos castaños, tenia un buen cuerpo, pecho grande y un buen trasero, usaba ropa demasiado corta para el gusto de las niñas, ademas sus ojos estaban muy maquillado haciéndola ver como un mapache, tenia una sonrisa casi felina que les desagrado y tenia un olor muy fuerte, seguramente su perfume barato.

-Oh pero que hermosos niños... no me diga que son sus hijos - hablo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los mini-Black la miraron seriamente, con sus pequeños ceños fruncidos con disgusto ante el tono de informalidad y atrevido hacia su tío, que por cierto se encontraba un tanto desubicado ante la parecencia e la chica.

-Eh no, son mis sobrinos, los cuido mientras mis hermanas regresan - contesto sin mas.

-Oh bueno, ya dudaba que un hombre tan apuesto pudiera tener hijos tan pronto... mi nombre es Anastasia Reiz - se presento la rubia agitando sus pestañas intentando cautivar al apuesto hombre frente a ella.

Sirius capto rápidamente que aquella chica intentaba coquetear con el... quería reír pero sus sobrinos estaban con el... ¡Los niños! ¡Esa mujer coqueteaba con el con sus angelitos cerca! ¿Que se creía? ¡Le estaba dando un mal ejemplo a Nymphadora y a Aries!

-Lo sentimos pero mi tío no tiene tiempo para perderlo en una muñeca infla-ble de cuarta sin clase, así que esfúmate, zorra... - dijo Nymphadora con odio mal contenido, ella detestaba a toda mujer que quisiera quitarle sus querido tíos y su primo.

Sirius y Anastasia se quedaron con la boca abierta, Anastasia por que esa mocosa se había atrevido a insultarla y Sirius de que su sobrina supiera hablar de esa manera tan venenosa.

- _"Una Slytherin..."_ -pensó con pensar.

Draco miro con ojo analítico hacia aquella mujer que le pareció despreciable desde el primer momento en que la vio, con un movimiento de cabeza miro a su prima Aries que le regreso la mirada... tras una muda conversación Aries asintió con la cabeza, aprovechando la distracción causada por Dyra se acerco sigilosamente hacia aquella chica y "sin querer" su helado se callo sobre los zapatos costosos y de marca que aquella mujer usaba.

-¡Mis zapatos! -exclamo indignada y horrorizada ¡Aquellos zapatos eran sus favoritos! ¡Maldita enana!

-¡Mi helado! - exclamo Aries llorosa, corriendo se aferro a las piernas de Sirius. - ¡Tío mi helado se me cayo y ya no me lo puedo comer!

Sirius odiaba ver llorar a sus niños así que sin mas se agacho a la altura de la pequeña peli negra y le acaricio sus sedosos rizos oscuros.

-No te preocupes Aries... vamos a comprarte otro... Dyra, Draco no se muevan de aquí, ya volvemos...

Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza, Dyra con una cara de fastidio, Draco con una sonrisa y expresión dulce... esta lentamente fue cambiando a una cara llena de desprecio y seriedad...

Anastasia se quedo sin habla cuando vio a aquel niño que parecía ser toda una dulzura cambiar a una expresión tan adulta.

-Escúchame bien asquerosa prospecto de mujer con funciones cerebrales reducidas... te lo diré solo una vez arriesgándome a que tu pobre capacidad de entendimiento pueda seguirme... NUESTRO tío no tiempo para estar con gente de poca clase y vulgar como tu que parece que vienes de una esquina de dudosa procedencia... asi que te propongo dos opciones: 1-Te retiras ahora donde te ahorras aquello llamado dignidad y nos dejas en paz... o 2-Te quedas y te arriesgas a enfrentar tu peor pesadilla patrocinada por mi... tu decides...

Anastasia quedo petrificada ante la aterradora mirada que aquel rubito le lanzaba, jamas había sido vista de esa manera mucho menos por un niño, sin saber comenzó a temblar ante aquel niño, Draco sonrió con sadismo y Dyra con burla...

Cuando Sirius y Aries llegaron, esta ultima con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Draco y Dyra estaban en la banca platicando felizmente, Aries rápidamente se acerco ellos, feliz notando de como aquella peste no estaba.

Sirius miraba confundido por todos lados buscando con la mirada a la rubia, no noto la mirada de los mini-Black acuchillando con esta a toda mujer que tenia intenciones de acercarse.

.

.

-¡Sirius despierta!

Sirius nuevamente habia sido despertado de manera abrupta por su linda sobrina... sin embargo habia algo diferente... Draco no estaba con ellas.

-¿Que pasa niñas? ¿Donde esta Draconis? -pregunto algo preocupado al no verlo.

-¿Draconis? Esta dormido, no lo despertamos - contesto Aries mientras lo miraba un poco molesta. - ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

-Emmm... miércoles...

-¡26 de Mayo! - grito molesta.

-¡El cumpleaños de Draco es la siguiente viernes! - grito ahora Nymphadora.

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces antes de correr hacia el calendario, efectivamente, el cumpleaños numero 4 de Draconis era la siguiente semana, también noto que era la fecha que había quedado con James y Remus al mundial de Quiddich donde llebarian a Harry por primera vez...

 _-"Oh mierda..."_

-Padrino llamo hace rato, dijo que vendría mañana para vernos, por que dijo algo sobre "incompetencia al cuidado sobre tres infantes a manos de un perro apestoso" - dijo Aries al recordar el llamado de Severus por la red flu.

 _-"Doble mierda" -_ pensó horrorizado... Severus iría mañana a su casa...

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

¡Eso es todo! Hasta el siguiente chicos :D


	3. Chapter 3 ¡¡Es Severus no Snivellus!

Yozelin: Muy buenas a todos, yo soy Yozelin y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Bajo el cuidado del tío Sirius".

Sirius: ...

Yozelin: ... ¿Que? ¿Que tanto me miras?

Sirius: Has usado tu verdadero nombre...

Yozelin: Si, lo se, no lo se, se me dio la gana.

Sirius: Si tu lo dices... loca...

Yozelin: ... Voy a hacer que Severus te deje y se case con ********

Sirius: Nooooo!

Yozelin: -patea a Sirius- Bien, ahora que el estorbo innecesario me interrumpiera...

Sirius: ¡Oye!

Yozelin: -le arroja un gato- Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Bajo el cuidado del tìo Sirius.**

 _ **By** : Evangeline Darkness12_

 **Capitulo 3:** ¡Es Severus no Snivellus!

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **Localización:** _Mansión Black._  
 **Procedencia:** _Londres - Inglaterra del mundo mágico._  
 **Día:** _27 de Mayo._  
 **Hora:** _06:45 a.m_  
 **Sujeto experimental:** _Sirius Orion Black._  
 **Estado mental:** _Actualmente inestable._  
 **Razón:** _Severus "Snivellus" Snape iría a su casa a visitar a sus adorables sobrinos-hijos._  
 **Pensamientos en este momento:** _"Vale verga la vida..."_

.

..

.

Sip... así es como justamente se sentí nuestro querido Chucho, ups, digo Sirius Black, y es que no solo tenia con las cartas que recibía a diario de su hermano diciéndole que llegaría pronto para el cumpleaños del pequeño dragón, ni de las llamadas a red flu de sus hermanas, tampoco de que había regresado al cuerpo de aurores a trabajar como siempre, si no que hoy, hoy mismo Severus Snape iría a su casa... claro que no lo vería a el, si no a sus casi hijos... ¿Por que hijos? Fácil, por que es imposible no cuidar de 3 pequeños niños por tanto tiempo que no podrías considerarlos como tuyos ¡A la mierda sus cuñados! El conocía mas a sus niños que ellos.

Sirius estaba en su oficina en el Ministerio en el departamento de aurores, revisaba algunos documentos, Aries estaba platicando con algunos reclutas nuevos, cautivan-dolos con su refinada educación y bellas palabras elocuentes, Nymphadora estaba con algunos aurores en el pasillo mientras estos le platicaban algunos casos y Draco, bueno el pequeño estaba leyendo con el algunos informes.

-Tío Sirius no entiendo esto - dijo el pequeño rubito pasando-le a su tío uno de los informes.

-Déjame ver dragón - contesto suavemente tomando el papel, Sirius nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la inteligencia que mostraban los niños, pase a que Draco era el que mas le interesaba desarrollarlo al máximo.

-¿Tío? - pregunto Nymphadora asomándose por la puerta mirando a su tío y a su querido primo.

-¿Que pasa Dyra?

-¿Ya nos vamos? Padin Sev ira a vernos - contesto haciendo un puchero.

- _"¿Padin? ¿Sev?" -_ pensó un poco desconcertado ante el apodo a su nemesis.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Padin va a vernos! - gritaba Aries de lo mas emocionada dando brinquitos.

-¿Padin? - pregunto Draco con los ojos brillantes.

Sirius soltó un suspiro de pesar, ya que, no tenia de otra.

.

.

A las pocas horas Sirius llego a la mansión junto a los mini-black que en cuanto llegaron fueron corriendo a su habitación y arreglarse pues Severus era de lo mas puntal. Por otro lado Sirius se dejo caer sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida pensando.

Severus Snape era su enemigo desde el colegio, lo conoció el primer día en la estación de tren junto a Lily Evans, al principio no le tomo nada de importancia pero en cuanto se hizo amigo de James Potter que se enamoro de Lily todo cambio.  
El siempre vio a Severus como una persona sin gracia ni chiste, si, era el mejor de todo Slytherin ¿Y que?, el un puto amo en las pociones ¿Y que?, que rápidamente se volvió el mejor amigo de sus hermanas ¿Y que?, que antes Sevuerus se volvió el crush de su hermano mientras que a el lo ignoraba como la peste...

...Okey eso no lo pensó mientras sus manos se apretaban con fuerza... recuerda que en cuanto Regulus le confeso que le gustaba Severus casi se partía de la risa pero cuando vio que el mencionado lo ignoraba aun cuando era la sensación del colegio un sentimiento de ira le llego.

¿Como se atrevía a ignorarlo? ¿Como se atrevía a dejarlo a un lado como si fuera un squib? ¡El es Sirius Black! ¡El soltero mas codiciado del mundo mágico! Pero al parecer eso no le importo.

Ahh... pero eso si, le jugaba las peores y humillantes bromas de su almanaque, el peor de todos fue el de la casa de los gritos, donde casi lo mata, despues se entero por el mismo Regulus que Severus eran un fertil, ¡Un Fertil! ya no quedaban muchos, casi se pega un tiro como quien dice los muggle, los fertiles eran muy valiosos y muy sobre-protegidos, Severus era el hijo adoptivo del director y el protegido de Abrexas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, también de su padre Orion Black por ser el mejor amigo de su hijo menor y sus sobrinas. Su padre casi lo buscaba a la casa de James para castrarlo.

Después, cuando iban en el séptimo año, Severus se volvió pareja de un extranjero de Rumania, Vladimir Horton, recuerda cuanto odio sintió por aquel chico, por poco y casi lo cruciaba cuando lo vio besarse con el pelinegro. Regulus le insistía que el estaba enamorado de Severus y que por eso lo molestaba, por que le molesto cuando lo rechazo y se fue con otro... por que lo amaba.

Y bueno... tal vez sea cierto, no en vano a veces soñaba con un pequeño pelinegro de ojos grises inquieto como el pero inteligente y hábil como su "mamá".

Pero eran fantasías que ni torturado lo diría.

Podría seguir divagando en sus pensamientos pero el típico sonido de la chimenea y las protecciones de la casa temblaron ante la magia de una persona conocida.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, no había visto a Severus desde hace dos años ¡Dos años!...

-Como siempre Black, tus modales son algo de cuestionas ¿Cierto? - escucho una voz frente suyo que no dudo en levantar la mirada... y casi se dejaba sin aire.

¡¿Ese era Snivellus?! Su cabello era largo hasta la cadera cuan cascada brillante y sedosa recogida con una coleta baja con unos mechones por fuera marcando las facciones finas de su rostro pálido, tenia unos labios un poco rosados y carnosos que se le antojaban morderlos y tirar de ellos, y su cuerpo... oh merlin bendito que los años hicieron maravillas con ese hombre... usaba ropa muggle, unos pantalones de lana negros ceñidos a sus largas piernas, un jersey azul oscuro con una gabardina negra con detalles plateados, unos caros zapatos italianos, oh por circe cuantas ganas de tomar a ese hombre y encerrarlo a su habitación tenia.

-No es mal educación Quejicus, es solo que estoy cansado, acabo de regresar del Ministerio con los chicos... - contesto poniéndose de pie e intentando no mirarlo de manera interesada, y al parecer funciono al notar como su ceño se fruncía ante tal desagradable apodo. - ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Howarts?

-Durante las clases un idiota de Griffindor de cuarto hizo explotar un caldero que hizo reacción en cadena y el salón quedo totalmente destruido, tardaran semanas en repararlo, las pociones rotas hicieron que no funcionara la magia en ella, tendrá que ser reparada a lo muggle... así que aproveche para ver que mis ahijados no sufrieran bajo tu cuidado.

-¡Oye! - exclamo ofendido. - ¡Los estoy cuidando muy bien muchas gracias!

-Permite-me dudarlo chucho, tanto Griffindor no les hace bien - regreso con voz venenosa como la serpiente que es.

-Están muy bien conmigo, pregúntales... ademas aun no se que tienes que hacer aquí... Meda, Cissy y Bella no me mencionaron nada de un "ayudante-supervisor"

-Ellas no, pero Lucius, Rabastan y Rodolphus no confiaban en dejar a sus retoños bajo tu cargo, especialmente Lucuis, con la condicion de Draconis... -pero el pelinegro fue interrumpido por una exclamasion de sorpresa del ojigris.

-¿Condicion? ¿Draconis? ¿Que tiene? -pregunto preocupado, Severus parpadeo un par de veces incredulo.

-¿No lo sabes? Draco es un fertil como yo... las niñas no lo saben... - contesto, Sirius abrió y cerro la boca cuan pez fuera del agua.

-¿Draconis? ¡Un fertil! - exclamo alarmado, como dije, los fertiles eran muy valiosos y protegidos pero también era muuuy cotizados, sus crías (Ya que el pequeño era un veela) serian de lo mas poderosas, la condición de los Malfoy era algo sumamente secreto, si el Lord su hubiera enterado de la condición de Draconis en cuanto este nació (tenia 1 año y medio cuando la guerra termino y el Lord murió) no hubiera dudado en hacer que Lucius se lo entregara. Pese a la paz del mundo mágico, aun quedan mortifagos sueltos en busca de venganza, no dudaba en que atacarían algún día a los Malfoy o a los Lestrange, pero sobre su cadáver si tocaba a sus niños.

-Emm... si... - dijo un tanto dudoso.

Sirius estaba por decir algo cuando una mancha rosada se estrello a toda velocidad sobre el pocionista.

-¡Padin! ¡Padin! ¡Viniste, viniste! - gritoneaba la pequeña Dyra con ojos brillantes.

-Hola Dya, cada vez que te veo creces mas - dijo suavemente el mayor mientras le acariciaba los mechones rosados de la niña que se volvían negros como su cabello.

-¡Sev! - grito Aries y Draco corriendo también para recibir al mayor.

-Aries, Draconis, que gusto verlos - volvió a decir dulcemente mientras los abrasaba con cariño casi maternal.

Sirius alucinaba ante la imagen de Snape con sus sobrinos, se veía tan bien, tan natural, como una madre con sus hijos, un tirón en el estomago se hizo presente con ese pensamiento...

 _-"Un hijo..."_ -pensó vagamente, creyendo que esa ilusión se había ido ahora regresaba con mas fuerza.

Miraba la dulce sonrisa del pelinegro mientras mimaba a los niños, como les acariciaba la cabeza y les besaba las mejillas, era una imagen irreal pero que estaba en frente de el.

-Oye Snivellus ¿Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte? - pregunto de repente rompiendo la burbuja de los otros cuatro.

Los niños miraban sin entender a su tío ¿Quien era Snivellus? si solo eran ellos cinco.

-El tiempo que se me de la gana Perro sarnoso - contesto molesto el Slytherin.

Los niños ahora lo miraron a el sorprendidos ¿El era Snivellus? Pero si se llama Severus...

-Padin... ¿Por que tío Siri te llama Sn-Sni... bueno eso? - pregunto el pequeño Draco molesto consigo mismo por no decir bien la palabra.

-Así me llamaba durante la escuela, el y el trió de idiotas - contesto de manera mordaz.

-¡Hey!

-...Pero no te llamas así... - dijo Aries confundida.

\- Tu eres Sevi - dijo ahora Nymphadora.

-Tío Siri debes decirle Sevi - dijo Draco mirando al mencionado.

-Ah no, no puedo hacer eso - replico ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Por que no? Sevi es mas lindo que Snive... eso... - dijo el pequeño Dragón.

-Por que... no somos amigos, somos... - sin embargo Sirius no pudo terminar la oración pues los ojos de los tres niños comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mal contenidas, Severus le lanzo una mirada Avada antes de volver a abrasar a los niños. - ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡No lloren!

Ante la mirada satisfecha de los niños y la sorprendida de Severus, Sirius se acerco a el para tomarle la barbilla y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla donde dijo con voz baja pero algo ronca.

-...Hola Severus...

Severus mentiría si dijera que no sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenad-amente... y que aquel sentimiento que creyó que ya no estaba había vuelvo y esta vez para quedarse siempre.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Yozelin: Eso es todo mis queridas compatriotas...

Como vieron se hizo mención de "Vladimir Horton", el ex novio de Severus, cuidado, que el es importante en esta historia...

Gracias a todos por los favs. Aunque me harían mas feliz si escribieran algún comentario, si les gusto la historia, que es lo que piensan y que es lo que se imaginan que ocurriria en el siguiente capitulo.

Me interesa saber su opinión.

Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: Un vistazo al pasado. Donde lo veremos desde la perspectiva de Severus.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4 Un vistazo al pasado

Yozelin: Muy buenas a todos, yo soy Yozelin y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Bajo el cuidado del tío Sirius".

Vladimir: ¡Si! ¡Al fin aparezco en el fic! -baile de victoria-

Yozelin: Idiota... solo te mencionan en el e_e

Vladimir: -depresión- Que mala eres jefa, si yo te quiero...

Yozelin: Yo también - le lanza una bolsa de sangre- por eso te cree... como sea... espero que disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

 **Bajo el cuidado del tìo Sirius.**

 _ **By** : Evangeline Darkness12_

 **Capitulo 4:** Un vistazo al pasado

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

Severus muchas veces en su vida se había preguntado que demonios había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer la vida que tenia ahora...

Desde que tenia memoria el vivía en una pequeña casa en un barrio pobre muggle con su padre y su madre, su madre Elionor Prince, una poderosa bruja, una sangre pura, primogénita y heredera universal de la noble y ancestral casa de los Prince... casada con un despreciable muggle ¿Que demonios paso?

El lo sabia, el sabia que el nació por una de las tantas violaciones que su padre, Tobias Snape le causo a su madre, los Prince ante la deshonra de su madre la desheredaron sin saber que la dejaban a merced de un monstruo.

Tobias nunca supo que Elionor era una bruja... nunca lo supo hasta que Severus tuvo su primera magia accidental, Severus tenia solo 3 años y nuevamente había visto a su padre llegar ebrio a la casa para después violar y golpear a su madre, el lo recordaba, lo recordaba muy bien.

En aquella ocasión recuerda que fue la primera vez en que vio a su padre haciéndole daño a su madre, se enojo, se enojo muchisimo con el. Esa vez le grito, le grito muy fuerte, le dijo que no tocara a su mama, el vidrio de las ventanas estallaron al igual que los jarrones, las luces comenzaron a tiritear, los muebles comenzaron a sacudirse con violencia, volando al otro lado de la habitación, la casa comenzó a temblar.

Su padre se asusto mucho, lo recuerda, su cara de asco, de miedo y repulsión...

 ** _-"¡Maldita bruja! ¡Tuviste un fenómeno! ¡Es un fenómeno como tu! ¡Eres una perra desgraciada!"_**

Desde entonces todo empeoro aun mas...

Todos los malditos días eran un infierno, de golpisas, gritos, encierros y temores no sabia en que pensar. Su hermosa madre se había convertido ni en la sombra de lo que fue, el ya no podía ni razonar, temiendo tener el mismo destino, pues aunque su padre no había abusado de el sexualmente sabia que ganas no le faltaban no en vano ya lo había manoseado.

Habia pensado en quitarse la vida mas de una vez, sin embargo a los seis años encontró la esperanza... una esperanza pelirroja.

Lily Evans fue su primera amiga, ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en su casa, se había espantado, le contó a sus padres y estos a la policía, inmediatamente fueron a su casa y con horror vieron que era tarde...

Tobias Snape había llevado a sus amigos, seis en total, esa noche pensaba en finalmente usar a fenómeno de su hijo para su regocijo, sin embargo al no encontrarlo enfureció, entre los siete habían violado a Elionor y después la agredieron hasta matarla.

Tobias fue arrestado y Severus se quedo con Lily hasta los 11 años...

Ambos recibieron sus cartas de Howarts.

Severus se sintió feliz, se sentía aceptado y que estaba donde debía estar, ademas tenia a Lily a su lado y esperaba que así fuera.

El fue seleccionado a la casa Slytherin y Lily a Gryffindor.

El esperaba que su amistado no cambiara...

Pero no contaba con que cuatro chicos de Gryffindor lo separaran de su mejor amiga.

James Potter desde que se fijo en su mejor amiga ha hecho de todo por separarles, el idiota pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella.

Se sintió triste cuando vio que Lily lo habia cambiado por Potter, Black y Lupin.

Después... conocía a Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa, Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda Black, ya no volvió a estar solo.

Severus se entero que Regulus era el hermano menor de Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James Potter y el primer Black en la historia en ir a la casa de los leones, por poco y lo desheredaban si no fuera por Regulus y sus primas que lo adoraban.

Lucius siempre fue un hermano mayor protector para el, siempre al pendiente de el. Desde el primer año le presento a su familia, fue en las vacaciones de invierno y fue a la casa de Regulus en verano.

Orion Black y Abraxas Malfoy lo adoptaron como un hijo. Walburga Black la madre de Regulus y Sirius era la mejor amiga de Elionor y estaba triste por la muerte de su amiga.

En su tercer año comenzó a darse cuenta de que los chicos le gustaban mas que las chicas.

Empezó a tener curiosidad y decidió experimentar un poco.

Se beso con Rugulus, recordaba que aquella vez fue por accidente, sin embargo cuando le explico a Reg sobre su curiosidad este no dudo en ofrecerse para que lo utilizara, Severus no estuvo de acuerdo del todo pero acepto.

Se besaron y se tocaron pero nunca se acostaron, si se vieron desnudos e incluso se bañaron juntos pero nunca llegaron a mas, hasta que se enteraron que Severus era un fértil.

Un fértil...

Se contaba que hubo un momento en la historia, durante la época de Merlín, en donde las brujas no podían concebir, no podían embarazarse y comenzó a decaer el numero de magos en el mundo, eran tiempos muy desesperantes.

Merlín en busca de una solución la encontró en una pareja joven, la única que quedaban.

Eran dos chicos de 20 años, no eran bien vistos por ser una pareja de homosexuales pero no les interesaba.

Merlín estuvo con ellos un tiempo analizándolos.

El mayor de la pareja era un hombre fuerte, tenaz, protector que amaba a su pareja mas que a nada.

El menor eran un hombre inteligente, dulce, frágil, delicado y elegante, adoraba a su pareja y lo ponía sobre todas las cosas.

Merlín pensó que tal vez así como una mujer tenia el don de dar vida entonces algunos hombres (magos obviamente) podrían tener también ese don.

Costo mucho trabajo, mucha investigación y apoyo, la pareja estaba de acuerdo pues su sueño era poder tener un hijo, mucho tiempo y mucha magia pero lo lograron.

Fibian Oxis Fire fue el primer fértil en la historia, tuvo cuatro hijos con su esposo Adam Servian Gothma.

Pronto comenzaron a haber mas parejas homosexuales capaces de concebir, los fértiles se conocen como seres divinos que han hecho prevalecer los magos por generaciones, la esperanza y la luz que llego en esa época oscura.

Los fértiles eran luz, esperanza y un futuro asegurado.

Eso era lo que Severus era... o eso le dijo Bellatrix después de ir a golpear a Sirius por la broma del lobo en la casa de los gritos.

Después... apareció Vladimir...

Vladimir era un conde de Rumania que llego a Inglaterra por su padre, quería conocer algunas cosas que termino ayudandole a su padre.

Severus admitió su belleza, cabello rubio ceniza, ojos rojos, piel semi bronceada, esa sonrisa segura y sensual que tenia, Vlad se le confeso a mediados del curso, el acepto pues le gustaba.

Fue un sueño, una historia cuan cuentos de hadas, Vladimir lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, pero algo no estaba bien, lo sabia y lo confirmaba cada vez que miraba a Sirius.

Se había enamorado del hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.

Termino con Vladimir tres días antes de salir de Howarts.

Vladimir le había propuesto matrimonio.

Y el lo rechazo.

Sin embargo Vladimir le sonrió con nostalgia y le prometió que sin importar los años lo esperaría. Lo extrañaba, lo admitía, Vlad fue muy buen amigo como Rabastan y Rodolphus.

Al graduarse de Howarts se mudo a Italia, nadie sabia su ubicación mas que Regulus.

Comenzó a trabajar como maestro particular de DCAO y Pociones para las familias ricas de magos del país, también creaba y vendía pociones. Se le dio bastante bien y gano muchisimo, tenia algunas bóvedas en Italia, el Francia, Suiza y Inglaterra...

Tubo que regresar a Inglaterra en contadas 3 ocasiones: La boda de Lucius con Narcissa, la de Rabastan con Andromeda y Rodolphus con Bellatrix.

Después se quedo en Londres definitivamente cuando se entero que las hermanas estaban embarazadas y lo querían de padrino de sus primogénitos. Ademas Albus le ofreció un puesto como maestro en Howarts.

Con eso y mucho mas no se había pasado a pensar en que fue de Sirius hasta que Narcissa lo saco a la luz.

 **- _"Siri es un desconsiderado, desde que nació el hijo de James y Lily Potter no hace nada mas que hablar de el cuando esta aquí, no le presta la misma atención a los niños aunque se ve que estos lo adoran, Draco me a preguntado mas de una vez quien es el Harry Potter que tanto alardea su tío Sirius, Regulus ya a hablado con el pero es tan... Gryffindor...juro que si no se compone iré a la mansión y le recordare el por que le teme tanto a los cienpies..."_**

Después de eso Severus -enojado claro- le mando un Hower reclamándole su falta de tacto con sus niños, sin embargo, al parecer este no le llego, maldito chucho con suerte.

Sin embargo, lo vio una vez en el cumpleaños de Aries, como era de esperarse, se pelearon y se gritaron, Bellatrix estaba furiosa con ellos pues Aries los vio y comenzó a llorar al igual que Draco, Nymphadora estaba desesperada diciéndole a Rabastan que ya no se gritaran.

Por que los mini-Black amaban a Severus y a Sirius

Por que ellos odiaban y les dolía verles gritarse, mirarse con esa furia en sus ojos, que Sirius le gritara a Severus "Serpiente rastrera y desgraciada" por que sus padres también eran unas serpientes y que posiblemente ellos también lo serian. Severus no contesto, estaba dolido por que aun sentía amor por Sirius.

Regulus lo sabia, por eso se rindió con Severus, por que el esperaba a su hermano, le daba tanta rabia como sin querer lo lastimaba, como rechazaba aquel amor que el anhelaba tanto, esa fue una de las razones por la que se volvió auror y acepto irse de misiones a varios países.

Severus quería casarse, quería tener hijos, verlos crecer, que jueguen con Draco, Dyra y Aries, verlos cruzar Howarts como una vez el lo hizo, quería amar y ser amado pero era mucho mas...

Quería el amor de Sirius Black.

Lo que Severu no sabia era que Sirius Black le correspondía.

Y lo que los dos no sabían era que tal vez, con ayuda de tres pequeños serian de gran ayuda para cumplir el sueño de ambos.

Bueno me equivoco.. no son tres niños... ahora serán cuatro... después de todo, mañana es el cumpleaños de Draco.

.

.

.

* * *

Yozelin: ¡Y eso es todo!

Vladimir: -llorando- ¿Por que Severus no me ama?

Yozelin: Descuida vampiro tonto, pronto tendras tu amor...

Bien chicos ese es el capitulo... el siguiente tendremos nada mas y nadie menos que... ¡El cumpleaños de Draco! Nos vemos despues.


	5. Charper 5 El regalo ideal

Yozelin: Muy buenas a todos, yo soy Yozelin y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Bajo el cuidado del tío Sirius".

Vladimir: ¡A la hora que actualizas! ¬¬

Yozelin: Calla idiota... e tenido problemas... como sea, chicos tengo un problema, no cuento con beta y se me da un lio enorme con revisar y editar los capítulos, yo no escribo con Word por lo que no me marcan los errores ortográficos ni las faltas. Una disculpa por eso. Si alguien esta interesado, por favor man-denme un MP.

Sin mas, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Bajo el cuidado del tìo Sirius.**

 _ **By** : Evangeline Darkness12_

 **Capitulo 5:** El regalo ideal.

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

[4 de Junio]

Sirius era un Gryffindor, es decir, es un hombre valiente, tenaz, capaz de cortar su brazo o su vida por las personas que quería, pero también era una persona impulsiva, inquiera, ruidosa y muy pero muy cabezota...

Pero Sirius era malisimo mintiendo...

Y justamente... decir que estaba en estos momentos tranquilo era un total y completa mentira...

Era 4 de Julio, mañana era el cumpleaños de pequeño Draconis y las pequeñas Aries y Nymphadora estaban que trepaban las paredes.

Ellas estaban emocionadas, ayer sus padres habían llegado pero aun estaban en la casa de Sirius para poder arreglar la mansión Malfoy para la fiesta de cumpleaños, por mientras ellas buscarían el regalo perfecto para su querido primo.

El problema eran los invitados.

Sabían que los hijos de los amigos de sus padres irían. Ellas no tenían problemas con eso, de hecho se llevaban bien con Theodero Nott y Blaise Zabini, también el hermano mayor de Blaise,que son amigos de Draco...

El problema era Pansy Parkinson.

¡Como la odiaban! Desde que la conocieron no la soportaban, siempre que podía se le pagaba como sanguijuela a Draco, siempre alegando que cuando serian grandes se casarían, que ella seria la futura Señora Malfoy y que Draco era de ella.

¡Sobre sus pequeños cadáveres!

¡Ella no era digna de su querido dragón! ¡Ni ella ni ninguna otra niña!

Ademas... estaban seguras de que Pansy se esforzaría por darle un regalo excelente a Draco ¡Por eso tenían que encontrar el regalo perfecto para Draco! ¡Tenían que ganarle!

Pero como siempre y es obvio... las cosas no salen como esperábamos.

Severus mientras tanto estaba en el Callejón Diagon también buscando un regalo para su querido ahijado. El no se partía tanto la cabeza para buscarle un tagalo a Draconis, si no mas bien se aseguraba de darle algo practico y que pudiese sacar el máximo provecho posible para su potencial.

Ademas de que tenia la cabeza en otro lado...

Habia pasado algunas semanas desde que se quedaba en la casa de los Black a ayudar al pulgoso con sus pequeños angelitos, pase a su sorpresa, resultaba que el chucho podía cuidarlos bien y que los niños lo amaban, también se daba cuenta de la grata y cálida que era la compañía del otro, ya no peleaban, mas que nada para no asustar a los niños, pero mas aya de eso, se daba cuenta de que ya no peleaban, ni se gritaban, ni lanzaban comentarios mordaces al otro... si no mas bien... se llevaban mejor... especialmente si los niños estaban cerca... era como si... fueran una familia...

Severus agito su cabeza un poco ruborizado intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos... aun le daba vergüenza admitir que le gustaría tener un niño de Black...

.

.

Regresando con los Black...

Sirius era otro que estaba por trepar las paredes, justamente hace dos días su hermano Regulus había regresado de Noruega pero no lo había hecho solo... no por Morgana que no...

¡También se trajo al idiota de Vladimir con el!

¿Como lo encontró? Ni puta idea, pero solo esperaba que lo regresara a la tienda de animales de donde saco aquel murciélago.

La cosa es, que Regulus encontró a Vladimir en Noruega donde viva la madre de este, Elizabeth Balthory, hay es donde confirmo, que el chico realmente era un vampiro y al parecer quería a Severus como su "vampiresa" por eso había regresado con ganas de ganar de nuevo al posionista... cosa que lo tenia con el alma en un hilo.

Ademas... otra cosa que le comía la cabeza era el hecho de que James le estaba presionando con ir a su casa. Su amigo no sabia que cuidaba a sus sobrinos, mañana ademas del cumpleaños de Draco era el mundial de Quiddich y se suponía que llevarían a Harry por primera vez. Ya había rechazado las visitas... pero esta vez no podía decir que no, tenia que hablar con James.

Así que... dejando a los niños a Regulus y a Severus, Sirius se encontró con James en una cafetería en el mundo muggle donde solían frecuentar antes de que James se casara con Lily.

-¡Por Merlín Sirius! Hacia tanto que no nos reuníamos - decía un emocionado James Potter que tomaba una taza de café.

-Si, no he tenido mucho tiempo - contesto el otro dándole un trago a su propia tasa.

-Eso es tu culpa, yo te e invitado pero has estado rechazando mi invitación... vamos amigo, mañana es el mundial de Quidditch, debes estar emocionado.

-De hecho James... no iré - dijo mirando a otro lado esquivando la mirada impactada de su mejor amigo.

-¿Que?... pero... hemos estado planeando esta salida desde hace un año Paddy ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto un poco molesto, esa salida la había estado esperando por todo un año, no podía creer que su mejor amigo no podía ir.

-Ahh... mira James... mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino... no puedo faltar...

-¿Tu sobrino? -pregunto ahora confundido.

-Si James, tengo tres sobrinos ¿Recuerdas? Aries la hija de Bellatrix, Nymphadora hija de Andromeda y Draconis hijo de mi hermana Narcissa... mañana es el cumpleaños de Draco -respondio calmadamente.

-¿Narcisa? ¿Draco? ¿El hijo mimado de la serpiente albina con complejo de diva marca Malfoy?

-¡Oye! ¡No hables así de mi ángel! Pase a que es la viva imagen del idiota de mi cuñado heredo toda la personalidad de mi hermana

-Merlín nos libre - murmuro James recordando a Narcissa Black, joder, que cuando se enojaba daba mas miedo que su amada esposa Lily... si su hijo salio igual que ella eso quiere decir que su carácter de los mil demonios también.

-Como sea... mira te explico rápido... hace unos meses mis hermanas llegaron a la mansión diciéndome que querían estar un tiempo con mis cuñados y me dejaron a cargo sus hijos... han estado conmigo desde hace ya meses

James se quedo en silencio unos minutos intentando procesar las palabras de Sirius hasta que la ardilla de su cabeza comenzo a correr.

-¿Es por eso que no has venido con nosotros? ¿Por que estabas de niñera?

-¡No es eso!... la verdad es que hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ellos, me extrañaban... hubieras visto la carita de Draconis cuendo me vio, sus ojos se iluminaron... James, los extrañaba...

James dio un suspiro, el nunca le cayeron las serpientes, mucho menos Severus, el amigo de su esposa, le daba muchos celos lo cercanos que eran aun cuando el sabia que eran amigos pero bueno... algunas cosas no cambian...

-Bien... ¿Y que le digo a Harry? El a estado esperando el 5 de Junio por mucho tiempo...

-Oye... ¿Y si viene conmigo? - pregunto Sirius tanteando terreno, el quería pasar tiempo con Harry, su querido cachorro, pero no podía fallarle a su pequeño Dragón.

-¿Harry? ¿En la mansión Malfoy? - regreso James con frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, se lo que estas pensando pero son buenos niños, Aries es muy juguetona, Nymphadora es muy alegre y mi Draco es toda una dulsura...

-No lo se Paddy... no es facil... - dijo con un poco de pesar...

-Anda ¿Que te cuesta?

-...De acuerdo, pero no hagas que me arrepienta Sirius.

-Lo prometo.

.

.

[5 de Junio]

Draco en cuanto abrió sus ojos supo que seria un día muy significativo en su vida, apenas dieron las 7:00 sus padres ingresaron a su habitación con un pequeño Muffin de chocolate y una velita, le cantaron breve-mente las mañanitas* y le dieron los buenos días con un gran abraso.

A las 9:00 sus tíos Lestringe llegaron con sus primas y desayunaron juntos, sus primas le dieron sus regalos junto a sus padres.

Aries le había dado un colgante de oro blanco con un dije de una serpiente de plata y ojos esmeralda.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix le dieron varias túnicas exclusivas que compraron en uno de sus viajes.

Dyra le dio un videojuego muggle llamado "Gameboy" junto a un juego llamado "Pokemon" no le entendía mucho pero se veía muy divertido.

Rabastan y Andromeda le dieron un telescopio magico que podia localizar las constelaciones, planetas, galaxias y estrellas y mirarlas como quisiera.

Por la tarde los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Severus fue el primero en llegar con un juego de posiones para niños que Draco acepto encantado.

Al poco rato su tío Regulus había llegado con un hombre que nunca había visto pero que al parecer su familia si lo conocía, en especial su padrino Severus que en cuanto lo vio el rubio salio disparado a abrasarlo.

Su tío Regulus le había regalado un libro de criaturas mágicas de Noruega, el hombre rubio que después se entero que se llamaba Vladimir, le dio un brazalete de plata con varios hechizo de protección.

Sus amigos Blaise, Theo y Pansy llegaron tambien. Blaise le dio un juego de ajedrez magico nuevo, Theo un libro de leyendas mitológicas y Pansy le dio un colgante horrendo demasiado llamativo y grande pero que ella aseguraba que era el mejor regalo.

Ante aquella mension, las niñas Black y la niña Parkinson comenzaron a pelear sobre si su regalo habia sido el mejor.

Sin embargo Draco no les prestaba atencion... el queria ver a su tio Sirius, comenzaba a preocuparse de que no llegara pase a que este le habia prometido que llegaria a su fiesta.

Comenzaba a deprimirse cuando las llamas de la red flu se escucharon.

Como una snich salio hacia la chimenea para ver a un hombre que conocia muy bien.

-¡Tío Siri! ¡Si viniste! - exclamo el pequeño veela con ojos brillantes.

Sirius sonrio un poco culpable, pues sabia la preocupación del niño.

-¿De que hablas Draconis? Nunca me perdería tu cumpleaños... mira este es mi regalo...

Draco con una emoción que hacia que le temblaran las manos tomo la caja que le ofrecía... este era una escoba de juguete muy buena, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y sin mas se le lanzo al cuello de su querido tío.

-¡Gracias tío! ¡Me encanta!

-Jeje... me alegro pequeño... por cierto... quiero que conozcas a alguien...

Draco entonces se separo de su tío para poder ver a quien habia traído...

Era un niño de su edad, su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la suya, tenia el cabello negro corto alborotado, vestía con una túnica azul marino con detalles dorados... y unos ojos... oh dios mio... eran los ojos mas bonitos que había visto en su vida.

-Draco... el es Harry Potter, mi ahijado... Harry, el es Draconis Malfoy, mi querido sobrino...

Harry Potter era un niño de naturaleza curiosa, muy curiosa, por eso cuando su padrino le dijo que lo llevaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus sobrinos le entro la curiosidad de conocerlo... pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

Era un pequeño de su edad, pálido, muy pálido, de cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, de labios rosados y carnosos, mejillas rosas, vestido completamente de blanco, pero sus ojos, Merlín bendito, eran las joyas plateadas cuan luna mas preciosas del mundo, tan brillantes y puras.

Era el niño mas bonito que había visto.

-Hola, soy Draco...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce y suave voz del rubio, tenia una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a el.

-Soy Harry

-¿Quieres jugar? - pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno.

Harry miro por un momento aquella mano pálida para luego ver a su dueño, con una sonrisa correspondió y tomo aquella mano.

-Claro...

Sin mas los dos niños corrieron al patio para poder presentar al moreno a sus amigos...

Aries, Dyra y Pansy siguieron peleando sobre cual fue el mejor regalo para Draco sin saber que habían perdido..

Nadie supo que el que había ganado había sido Harry Potter. Fue el quien le dio el regalo ideal a Draco.

El le dio su amistad y el le correspondió.


	6. Chapter 6 Vladimir

Yozelin: Muy buenas a todos, yo soy Yozelin y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Bajo el cuidado del tío Sirius".

Vladimir: ¡Oh por mi padre Dracula! ¡Por fin he salido! :'D

Yozelin: Seh, bien, chicos, antes que nada lamento la demora, estoy ocupada con mi trabajo, en serio, me consume totalmente, lo único que quiero hacer al llegar a casa y dormir, dormir, dormir... amo dormir, es un regalo de Dios, es lo mejor del mundo... dormir... mas cuando hace frió, me encanta, puedo hacerme bolita entre los cobertores, ohhh, duermo tan bien...

Vladimir: ¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! ¡A donde estabas mujer!

Yozelin: ¿Eh? ¡Oh si! Ejem... bien, como decía, e estado ocupada, sin embargo... debo decirles que esta historia esta hasta el capitulo 11, estoy trabajando en el capitulo 12, aparte de que estoy con otra historia que también subiré esta misma tarde llamada "Salvando al pasado" también otra que he decido estrenarla aquí... "La orden de Merlín"

Vladimir: La oferta de Beta sigue abierta, para cualquier duda mandenos un MP

Yozelin: Antes de leer el capitulo, les digo: Este capitulo es narrado por Vladimir, ya que el sera un personaje importante en la historia, no se preocupen, es un amor. (?)

Sin mas, espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Bajo el cuidado del tìo Sirius.**

 _ **By** : Evangeline Darkness12_

 **Capitulo 6:** Conociendo a un extraño vampiro.

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Vladimir Bathory pero uso el apellido "Horton" entre los humanos, si, como lo han de suponer soy un vampiro. Mi madre es Elizabeth Bathory la famosa "Condesa Sangrienta" o la primera vampiresa, sin embargo debido a que es constantemente buscada por los humanos y otros seres se cambió el nombre, su nombre ahora es Seras, la "bisnieta" de la hermana menor de Elizabeth, mi padre se llama Alucard, es el primer vampiro de la historia. Mi edad no la necesitan saber pero puedo controlar mi edad física a mi gusto, je, es divertido… puedo lucir como un mocoso de 5 años por cuatro años y al siguiente puedo lucir como un sexy hombre de 30.

Pues bien mi existencia ha sido muuuy larga y en ocasiones aburrida, he estado en todo el mundo más de una vez, he participado en la guerra, la primera y segunda guerra mundial claro. Estuve de lado de Inglaterra junto a mi padre.

Mi padre es un no-muerto, no puede morir por más que lo quieran, es realmente poderoso, él trabaja para Hellsing, es una organización en Inglaterra donde cazan vampiros u otras criaturas que causan estragos.

No piensen mal, detesto que mi raza sea casada, pero esos vampiros son un chiste de eso, además nos dan mala fama.

Amo Rumania, es mi hogar, pero Inglaterra también lo es.

Bien, pues matar experimentos que se creen vampiros es divertido, pero después llega a ser tedioso.

No fue hasta que decidí visitar a mi madre "Seras" (Que también trabaja para Hellsing) en Rumania, cuando la visite me sorprendí al verla con un palito agitándolo y las flores que estaban a su alrededor se volvían mariposas.

Ella me explico que aquello era "magia", los Bathory era una familia de sangre pura desde los inicios, mi madre era una bruja desde antes de que se volviera vampiro. Por ende yo vendría siendo un… ¿Vampiro mágico? ¡Puff! ¡Que estúpido sonaba!

Madre me dijo que en Inglaterra hay un castillo que es una escuela donde van los magos para poder entrenar y aprender más de la magia. Una escuela para magos. Eso me llamo la atención. A lo largo de mi existencia he ido a escuelas humanas para matar el ocio, me daba curiosidad de cómo es una escuela para magos.

Con madre comencé a practicar mi magia que nunca, pero nunca en mis 300 años he utilizado.

Debo admitirlo, la magia es divertida, es interesante. Padre me comento de un deporte llamado Quiddich, es donde los magos se montan en sus escobas e iban tras unas pelotas.

La ideología me pareció idiota pero joder ¡Era divertido!

Decidí ir a Howarts… ¿Así se llamaba no?... Ah sí, Howarts. Para poder divertirme un rato.

Llegue con mi apariencia de 18 años, entre al séptimo grado, ya había aprendido lo que tenía que saber con mi madre, así que no le vi necesario entrar desde el primer año, así que quedamos en que soy un estudiante de intercambio.

Debo admitir… que aquel castillo estaba fuera de mi imaginación.

Era enorme, fantástico, en el lago pude ver un calamar… ¡Pero era un calamar gigante! ¡Oh por mi padre Dracula! ¡Es el Kraken! E escuchado de el entre los humanos pero nunca lo había visto ¡Y ha estado aquí! ¡Ja! Ya puedo reírme de los idiotas que lo han buscado por años.

Al entrar al castillo era lo más épico que había visto:

Los cuadros hablaban, las velas flotaban, las escaleras se movían, había fantasmas, había lechuzas volando con paquetes, vi a algunos estudiantes con sus mochilas pero los libros flotaban hacia ellos.

Oh madre querida no equivocaste. Ese lugar fue lo mejor.

Llegue justo en la cena, todo el mundo me veía, podía escuchar a varias chicas diciendo lo atractivo que era, incluso algunos chicos pensaban igual. Oh si, fue muy entretenido.

El director llamado Dumbledore (Un vejete loco según mi madre) me presento como "Vladimir Horton" un conde de Rumania… bien pues es cierto, soy de la nobleza humana pero soy de la realeza sobre natural ¡Por Drácula (Que es mi padre)! ¡Soy el hijo del rey de los vampiros!

Lo que sea… resultaba que había cuatro casas en las que puedes quedar… no me interesaban los nombres así que quedamos en que son los: "Los gatos idiotas furioso favoritos del director." "Los pájaros sabelotodo por ende soy mejor que todos ustedes." "Los tejones queremos amor y paz pero somos muy tontos como para defendernos de los insultos." Y "Las serpientes ricachonas pero al menos somos los menos locos del manicomio"

Al final entre al de las serpientes.

Fueron divertidos.

El prefecto se llamaba Lucius Malfoy, era un tío con apariencia de chica por su cabello largo pero ¡Joder! Que hasta brillaba y era más lindo que el de mi madre. Bien resulto que el chico es un veela, dato curioso: Los vampiros y las veelas no se llevan, son como los licántropos y los vampiros, nos odiamos por naturaleza.

Pero Malfoy no me despertaba aquel sentimiento asesino, él fue el primero en descubrir en que no era humano, pero se comportó muy bien al sentir que tampoco le causaba desagrado.

Fue mi primer amigo en verdad…

La verdad es que… con tan pocos días en ese lugar me di cuenta de una cosa:

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan solo había estado en toda mi existencia.

Si, viví cientos de años, conocí a miles de persona, me acosté con cientos, incluso tuve como quince hijos mitad vampiros… pero todos mueren, incluso mis hijos… el ser humano no es apto para poder mantener en su interior un ser sobrenatural.

Pero cada vez que le confesaba a alguien mi condición, este huía de mí, me trataban como un mounstro, intentaban asesinarme…

Tantas veces… que todo se volvió monótono.

Mi existencia era monótona…

Era aburrida.

Pero entre a esta escuela y conocí a Lucius, conocí a Regulus, a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcisa, Arabella, Ethan, Thobias y sobre todo… a Severus…

Ahh Severus… cuando lo vi por primera vez todo de él me llamaba.

Su sangre en sus venas me llamaban a gritos, tan caliente, tan dulce… ahh… de solo pensarlo mi mente se pierde…

Le confesé mi condición… le dije que era un vampiro…

El me abraso… el abraso a un monstro como yo…

 ** _-"Tú no eres un mounstro… tu eres el más increíble de este lugar"…_**

Recuerdo que llore cuando me dijo eso…

Le ame… le ame tanto…

Que aún no logro comprenderlo…

Mi corazón está muerto, mi piel es fría, no pudo dormir ni comer, no puedo transmitir calor ni vida…

Pero…

Cuando toco su piel mis manos se sentían cálidas, sentía mi corazón latir, podía soñar en las noches, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Me sentí vivo… después de tantos… tantos años, me sentí vivo…

Le ame tanto…

Estuvimos juntos un año… el mejor año de toda mi existencia…

Sus labios eran los más dulces que jamás pude probar… en su cuello descansa una eterna marca donde me pertenece aunque él no lo sepa…

Yo probé su sangre…

La más deliciosa que jamás he probado.

Pero no lo convertí… no podía, no podía condenarlo a una vida como la mía… pero después pensaba… pensaba en su existencia junto a la mía… que estuviera por siempre a mi lado…

La existencia eterna ya no me parecía tan solitaria con eso…

Si lo tenía conmigo podía soportar mil años de oscuridad… si estuviera conmigo puedo soportar a toda la humanidad ir por mi cabeza… por el moriría y viviría mil veces.

Le quiero… le quiero tanto… lo quiero como mi reina, quiero que gobierne junto a mi, quiero que sea de mi familia, que mi madre y mi padre lo acepten como mi concerté. Quiero que me de varios hijos, quiero ser rey con el cómo mi reina. Lo quiero en mi futuro.

Le amo tanto… le necesito tanto…

Lo hice… se lo dije… le pedí matrimonio en nuestro aniversario…

El me rechazo… y terminamos…

Llore por segunda vez… y experimente por primera vez el dolor… el dolor de verdad… jamás pensé que fuera tan horrible… es como si te lastimaras pero no sangras… duele tanto…

Lo intente… en verdad intente olvidarlo… lo intente tantas veces… pero no pude…

Aun no lo puedo olvidar…

Ahora… después de tantos años me he reencuentro con mi amigo Regulus… nos volvimos amigos pase a que ambos amamos a la misma persona.

Me conto de la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus sobrinos… un lindo fértil por lo que me ha contado… el hijo de Narcisa y Lucius… ¡Como no ir! Si es el hijo de mis queridos amigos… además… lo vi de nuevo…

El hijo de Lucius era precioso, era un divino ángel, tan parecido a mi amigo pero con la dulce y fuerte carácter de Narcisa…

Pero entonces lo vi… ahh tan hermoso… mi amado Severus…

Me temo que mis sentimientos aún no han cambiado en lo más mínimo…

Perdóname… pero me temo que en esta ocasión no me iré tan fácil…

Por qué esta vez no me iré, no sin ti… y no me importa lo que tengo que hacer para que me ames, pero lo lograre… yo me encargare de que te olvides del imbécil de Black.

Porque ¿Sabes Severus? Yo siempre lo supe… siempre supe que amabas a ese imbécil… ese idiota que tantas lagrimas te saco… y sé que él te ama… pero no puedo… no puedo dejarte ir…

Porque aunque me duela, aunque la herida sangre, aunque te olvides de mí, aunque me odies, aunque ya no te importe, aunque no signifique nada para ti…

Siempre te amare, siempre iré por ti…

Pero lo que más duele, es que… a pesar de que te amé tanto, a que te anhelo tanto…

…Tú no me amas…

Ámame, por favor ámame, anhélame, búscame, llórame, quiéreme, grítame, suéñame, pero por favor que sea yo al que tus ojos busquen, que sea yo la razón por la que tu corazón late…

Oh Severus, me duele tanto amarte, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Por qué no soy humano, no soy un mortal.

Soy un demonio, soy una bestia.

Nosotros no amamos… pero cuando lo hacemos, nunca dejamos de hacerlo.

Serás tu por la que mi vida sigue… y será por ti por quien se extinga.

Por ti viviré, por ti moriré.

No lo sabes… pero nosotros solo tenemos una pareja en nuestra larga vida, correspondía o no.

Y tú eres a quien amare por siempre…

Me ames o no…

* * *

Yozelin: Y eso es todo! No se preocupen chicos, Vladimir NO es un rival, tambien Severus NO es su pareja destinada, eso cree Vlad, pero no lo es. Vlad es importante por que es el que hara que Sirius despierte de su letargo y vaya por Severus.

Bien, ahora hablemos de unos datos:

 ***Elizabeth Bathory = Erzsébet Báthory / La condesa sangrienta:** Una mujer nacida en una de las familias más adineradas y antiguas de Transilvania. Tiene el record Guinnes por ser la mujer con más muertes, dando un total de 630 mujeres jóvenes. Un día mientras su sirvienta la peinaba, le dio un jalón y Erzsebet le dio una bofetada haciendo que se manchara con su sangre, creyendo que su sangre rejuvenecía ordeno cortar sus venas y se bañó con su sangre, volviendo los baños de sangre una obsesión comenzó a buscar mujeres a quienes engañaba.

 ***** Ignoro completamente si Erzsebet tenía hermanas menores, se casó con su primo, pero sus hijos fueron acusados de traición y asesinados, así que puse que tenía una hermana menor libre de crímenes.

 ***Alucard / Dracula** : (Perteneciente al manga/anime Hellsing) Es un vampiro con más de 500 años, pertenece a la organización Hellsing, liderado por Integra Hellsing, es el vampiro (personaje) más poderoso de todos siendo, prácticamente, indestrictible.

 ***** Pase a que amo mucho el yaoi, el Alucard x Seras es uno de mis OTP heteros favoritos.

*Arabella Zabini: No sé el nombre verdadero de la madre de Blaise así que quedemos así.

*Ethan Nott: El padre de Theodero.

*Thobias Parkinson: El padre de Pansy.


	7. Chapter 7 El Chantaje del Vampiro

Okey si... yo se que quieren cruciarme 7-7 me disculpo por eso...

Pero... como es el ultimo dia del año... intentare subir todos los capitulo que tengo :'v

En verdad... lamento no haberle dado cuidado a esta historia en Fanfiction... no tengo palabras para disculparme...

Agradecimientos a mi beta: gabyguanoluisa.

Erase un nuevo día nuevo en la mansión Black (Mansión por que Sirius decidió conseguirse una mansión en el mundo mágico… viejos hábitos sangre pura difíciles de deshacerse) el Lord Black estaba en el jardín viendo a los cuatro niños jugar con una pelota.

Si, cuatro…

Desde el cumpleaños de Draco, Harry había insistido hasta el punto de hacer berrinches a niveles descomunales para poder ir a ver al rubito. James finalmente cedió a Sirius su hijo por dos semanas para que pudiera jugar con los sobrinos de este.

Aries y Dyra estaban encantadas con su nuevo amigo.

Y es que ellos aún eran bebes y ellos se conocieron como Aries, como Dyra, como Draco, como Harry.

No como Potter, Lestrange, Malfoy, Black.

No como sangres puras, ni mestizos.

No como hijos de Slytherin ni hijo de Gryffindors.

Si no, como Harry, Draco, Aries, Nymphadora.

Sirius estaba muy satisfecho de tener a sus niños juntos. Severus ya había regresado a Howarts hace dos días por lo que él se volvió a quedar solo, Regulus se había instalado en Grimmauld Place. Walburga estaba contenta de tener a su hijo pequeño en casa de nuevo.

-¡Tío Sirius mira! – llamo el pequeño Draco, Sirius salió de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a su sobrino, este apuntaba a Dyra que comenzaba a estornudar y su cabello parecía foco navideño, cambiaba constantemente de color, se volvía corto, luego largo, luego chinos, luego lacio, su nariz cambiaba, se volvía como el de un cerdito, luego el de un pájaro, luego el de un humano pero más grande, luego más pequeño…

-¡Nymphadora! – grito Sirius corriendo hacia Nymphadora, esta seguía estornudando, cuando Sirius la cargo, esta tenía el cabello azul eléctrico, sus ojos eran amarillo ámbar, tenía bigotes como un gato y una nariz de un gorila.

-¿Dyra se siente mal? – preguntó la pequeña Aries preocupada por su prima.

-No lo sé Aries – contesto Sirius mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la niña para luego quitarla rápidamente. - ¡Dyra estas ardiendo! – exclamo aterrado.

Sirius corrió rápidamente seguido de los tres pequeños detrás suyo, el mayor llego al segundo piso donde se dirigio a la habitación de Nymphadora, esta era bonita y grande, estaba decorada al gusto de la niña con todos sus caprichos. El auror coloco a la niña en la cama y se dirigió a los otros tres niños.

-Le hablare a Severus por la chimenea, cuiden a Dyra niños…

-Si tío Sirius – dijeron Aries y Draco.

-Si Padin – dijo Harry.

Sirius les sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacia la chimenea, lanzo un puñado de polvos flu y llamo a Snape.

-¡Quejicus ayúdame! ¡Dyra tiene fiebre y no sé qué hacer! ¡Ven ponto!

Sirius cerro la red y corrió a las cocinas donde estaban sus tres elfos: Mini, Bobi y Jymi. De inmediato los elfos prepararon un caldo de verduras para la pequeña amita cuando Sirius escucho las llamas de la red flu encenderse, como un rayo corrió hacia la sala.

-¡Severus al fin lle…!

Sirius se quedó estático en mitad de la sala, pues el que atravesó la chimenea no era Severus... si no…

-Oh vamos Black, no pongas esa cara ¿O acaso no estas feliz de verme?

-…Horton…

-En persona…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el ex novio de Severus en su casa?

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?

-Severus me dijo que viniera… estábamos en su despacho cuando llamas y…

-Aguarda ¿Estabas con él en Howarts?

-¿Qué no te lo dijo? – la sonrisa burlona del Rumano le daba mala espina. – Soy el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Sirius se quedó estático, ¿Es el nuevo profesor? Entonces… ¡El maldito estaba demasiado cerca de Snape! ¡Aggg!

-Como sea, no estoy aquí por eso – de pronto el rubio cambio su expresión a una seria. - ¿Dónde esta Dyra?

-¿Conoces a Dyra? – pregunto un tanto celoso.  
Vladimir le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que si idiota, soy su otro padrino junto a Severus.

Aquello si dejo fuera de combate a Sirius ¡Eso no lo sabía!

-No te sorprendas – dijo al ver la reacción del mayor de los Black. – Regulus es el otro padrino de Aries y Ethan es el padrino de Draco… sé que Lupin es el otro padrino del hijo de James Potter.

Sirius iba a decir algo cuando vio que el hombre pasó de lado y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde carajos vas? – pregunto molesto ¿Qué se creía ese?

-¿Qué no ves? Iré a ver a Nymphadora – contesto sin detenerse.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora eres medimago? –pregunto sarcástico.

-Por favor Black, te sorprendería todo lo que yo sé, Severus no me mandaría si no supiera que hacer.

Ante aquello Sirius no pudo hacer más que callar, él sabía que Severus no era de los que se preocupaban poco, que nunca dejaría al azar en especial si se trataba de sus ahijados. Obediente ambos fueron a la habitación de Dyra sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que sorprendió a Sirius ¿Cómo es que Vlad sabía dónde era la habitación de Nymphadora? Tal vez Severus se lo dijo, aunque aquel pensamiento le hizo enojar más.

Llegaron a la habitación de la niña, la pobre esta incluso peor, no podía dejar que su cuerpo cambiara, su magia se había puesto inestable por el resfriado.

-Oh mi linda niña – dijo suavemente el rubio, los tres Black y Potter miraron hacia la puerta.

-¡Tío Vlad! – dijeron los Black.

-Señor Horton – saludo Harry.

-Oh vamos Harry, tú también puedes llamarme tío Vlad – sonrió el mayor revolviéndole sus rebeldes cabellos. Vlad se acercó a Draco y Aries donde les dio un fuerte abraso que los niños correspondieron, después se dirigió a la cama. Dyra ya tenía su pijama para estar más comoda. – Hola mi princesa ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto suavemente.

-Ti-tio… - dijo jocosa la pequeña.

-Oh mi muñeca estas fatal… no te preocupes, de inmediato te sentirás mucho mejor – dijo mientras sacaba su varita. Recito un conjuro en una lengua incomprensible para Sirius pero no para Draco que era una criatura mágica. De pronto una luz verde rodeo su varita y esta rodeo a Nymphadora, la luz tenia de pronto forma de sirenas, unicornios, fénix, minotauros, etc. Estos rodeaban a la pequeña que reía encantada.

Sirius vio todo impresionado, más cuando vio que el cabello de Dyra volvió a ser un lindo color rojizo como el de Rabastan, también sus ojos se volvieron azules como los de Andromeda y sus facciones se volvían a la normalidad. En eso la luz termino y Vladimir guardo su varita.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto sonriendo.  
Dyra en ese momento comenzó a parpadear y una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-¡Me siento mucho mejor tío! – exclamo parándose en su cama y comenzó a saltar sobre esta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

-Olvídalo Black… no lo entenderás – contesto el Rumano. – Debo irme, tengo que dar clases dentro de poco… tengo que irme niño – dijo mirando a los niños.

-Owww – reclamaron los pequeños.

-¿Tienes que irte tío Vlad? – pregunto Harry haciendo un terriblemente adorable puchero aprendido de Draco.

-Es lo que más quisiera pequeño… pero tengo que ir con su tío Severus – contesto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Aries.

-¿Padin está contigo? – pregunto ahora Draco.

-Sip… su padrino y yo trabajamos juntos… yo siempre estoy con Severus… y así será siempre – aquello ultimo lo dijo dándole una significativa mirada a Sirius que este de inmediato comprendió.

-…Creo… que tú tienes que irte – dijo en voz baja pero de manera amenazante.

-Ya lo creo… no puedo hacer a Severus esperar… adiós niños cuídense mucho… adiós Black…

Vladimir salió rápidamente de la habitación pero de pronto paro de golpe antes de llegar a la sala.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste Lupin? –pregunto al aire mirando uno de los corredores.

-No me sorprende que me hayas descubierto Vladimir – dijo un castaño apareciendo entre las sombras.

-Es difícil no oler tu asqueroso aroma a lobo – respondió con su mirada sangre fija en el licántropo.

-No esperaba menos de un chupa sangre – regreso con una dulce sonrisa… que por cierto, dulce no tenía nada. - ¿Qué haces aquí Horton?

-Tks… ustedes Gryffindor y sus tediosas respuestas… no tengo que responderte, díselo a Black.

-No debiste volver – dijo Remus con una mirada amenazante salvo su dulce sonrisa.

-¿Quién me impide volver? – pregunto rabioso.

-Severus no te ama Vladimir – respondió muy seguro.

\- Así como Lucius tampoco te ama lobo sarnoso – regreso ante la mirada impactada de Remus. – Oh claro que lo sé ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo veías a Lucius en la escuela? Ah claro pero tenías que ir a la boda de mi mejor amigo intentando incendiar la habitación de Narcisa.

-¿Tu lo sabias? – pregunto temeroso, si Vlad lo sabía estaba en aprietos.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Fui yo que apago el fuego a tiempo… ahora, no sé a quién decírselo: A Sirius o a Lucius.

-Vlad… no puedes decirles… me mataran – rogo en voz baja, podía sentir a uno de los niños ir a su dirección. Es Draco.

-Dime Lupin ¿Qué me darás a cambio de tu silencio? En verdad tengo curiosidad – una sonrisa cruel se formó en el rostro del vampiro. – Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Black si se entera que su mejor amigo intento matar a su hermana en el día de su boda o… debería decirle a Lucius que un licántropo reprimido intento matar a su esposa.

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto resignado.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiero?" Es una pregunta con tantas posibilidades Lupin… ¿Qué quiero? Quiero que Black deje de entrometerse donde no le llaman ¿Qué quiero? Que Severus se olvide de Black ¿Qué quiero? Que Severus me ame ¿Qué quiero? Que Severus sea mi reina ¿Qué quiero? Quiero que te alejes de Lucius por siempre… dime Lupin ¿Cuál de todas elijes? Seré generoso contigo.

Remus estaba en un aprieto… enorme, todas las opciones le dejaban mal parado, bien la más fácil era el de olvidarse de Lucius… pero no podía… su lobo lo había escogido y ahora sería imposible alejarse de él, Vlad lo sabía, porque él también era una criatura. Pero no podía hacerle aquello a Sirius, él era un idiota y un cabezota que amaba al pocionista con toda su alma pero el imbécil aún no se animaba a dar el primer paso.

-Mira Lupin, tengo prisa, así que, por que no primero piensas y me das tu respuesta… tienes 74 horas para dármela, de lo contrario le diré un pecado a tu mejor amigo y a Lucius…

Tras eso Vlad volvió hacia la chimenea y desapareció tras ella, dejando a un mortificado Remus.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – pregunto aterrado el licano.

-¡Remus! – escucho detrás suyo.

Era Draco, tenia una túnica color plata que convinaba con sus preciosos ojos, era tan parecido a Lucius pero con una dulzura e inocencia propia de un bebe, de un cachorro.

-Hola Draco, ¿Cómo has estado cachorro? – pregunto dulcemente mientras alzaba al niño.

-¡Bien! Harry vino y comenzamos a jugar… fuimos a la habitación del tio Siri y nos encontramos con muchos libros con muchas fotos de chicas muy guapas, Aries y Dyra les pinto cuernos, bigotes y lentes… - comenzó a narrar el pequeño… al pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius, en algún momento conocieron a Remus Lupin. Draco quedo encantado con él, tenía un aroma dulce a chocolate y un aura tranquila pero fuerte y protectora.

Remus mientras tanto, escuchaba atentamente al cachorro y en su mente se permitió fantasear por un momento, en que ese niño que cargaba, era suyo, que era su hijo y de Lucius. Apretando ligeramente su agarre de manera protectora se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarle ir… no podía perder el cariño de Lucius… ese niño seria su cachorro… que le perdonara Sirius pero no perdería su amor… no de nuevo…


	8. Chapter 8 Tragedia al día

Remus Lupin estaba completamente desesperado, podía sentir a su lobo interno gruñía con rabia, amenazando por salir y despedazar a cierto vampiro.

El plazo que le había dado Vladimir se estaba acabando y aun no sabia que hacer.

Por un lado, estaba su mejor amigo Sirius, aquel que lo había apoyado en los momentos mas críticos en su vida, cuando no podía controlar a su lobo y se lastimaba a si mismo. Sirius, Peter y James se habían vuelto animagos para acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena. Se habían quedado a su lado a pesar de todo. No lo habían abandonado.

Pero... por otro lado estaba el amor de Lucius... Remus lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, con su porte elegante, con su cabello brillante, con su aura poderosa pero cálida, con su aroma que le perdía, su piel blanca e inmaculada que le incitaba a marcarla como suya... Remus lo supo, su lobo había escogido al primogénito de los Malfoy... aunque su Veela escogió a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Narcisa Black, era por mucho, la chica mas hermosa de todo el colegio, siempre admirada por todos y envidiada por igual, su cabello rubio brillante y perfecto, sus ojos azules con un brillo hermoso y puro, su piel blanca inmarcable, su sonrisa dulce pero cruel cuando puede, la menor de una de las familias mas respetadas y ricas del mundo mágico. Ella era perfecta.

Pero el quería ser escogido por el veela, el quería el amor de Lucius, que no le hubiera importado ir en contra de las criticas y prejuicios de los demás.

Pero no podía escoger a Lucius...

Remus fue un mudo espectador del dolor de Sirius cuando Severus estuvo de pareja con Vladimir.

Sirius nunca lo dijo pero el sufrió como nunca cuando se hizo publica la relación del pocionista con el vampiro. Se hizo publico que Vladimir le había propuesto matrimonio... pero que Severus lo había rezado.

Remus podía jurar que la sonrisa de Sirius duro hasta que se graduaron, pero el no se había dado cuenta.

Pero aun así... tenia que decidirse... o aquel secreto que había guardado tan celosamente saldría a la luz...

 **[Flash Back]**

 _Erase un hermoso día en la mansión Malfoy, los elfos estaban desde temprano arreglando lo mas posible el jardín y la sala de fiestas, gente importante del mundo mágico llegaban en sus mejores ropas y se saludaban con cortesía dándole los mejores deseos a un contento Lucius Malfoy. Pero... ¿Que evento se celebraba? Bueno... ese día era la boda de Lucius con Narcisa._

 _-Oh vamos Cisy relájate, estas preciosa... - dijo un Regulus Black algo divertido pero molesto a su preciosa prima._

 _Narcisa estaba ese día mas que reluciente, su vestido puramente blanco, representando su pureza, era largo encaje en el busto y bellamente entallado con encaje, su cabello cuidadosamente peinado con pequeños diamantes haciendo brillar aun mas su precioso cabello, ligeramente maquillada haciendo resaltar sus bellas facciones... ese día estaba mas hermosa que nunca._

 _-Gracias Reg... es solo que estoy nerviosa... voy a casarme... - murmuro con voz mas que emocionada intentando que las lagrimas se quedaran en sus ojos azules y no arruinaran su maquillaje._

 _-No me lo recuerdes - gimió con pesar Sirius, vestido de un elegante traje negro y una túnica azul marino con bordados dorados, igual que su hermano, solo que Reg eran plateados en lugar de dorados. - En serio Cisy ¿Tienes que casarte?_

 _-Concuerdo esta vez con el tarado de mi hermano Cisy, sabes que aprecio mucho a Lucius pero... ¿Tienes que casarte?_

 _Narcisa soltó una pequeña risita, ella sabia que sus hermanos, mas Sirius, aun la veían como la dulce niña que corría tras sus hermanos._

 _-Oh vamos chicos, en vez de alentarme a dejar a Lucius en el altar, por que mejor no ayudan a mi futuro esposo a recibir a los invitados... ya casi es hora._

 _-Por que Cisy... por queeeeeeeeeee! - lloriqueo infantilmente Sirius mientras era jalado por su hermana junto a Regulus afuera de la habitación._

 _Aun un poco molestos pero alegres por la felicidad de su pequeña hermanita... ellos amaban a Narcisa, al igual que a Bellatrix y Andromeda, pero Narcisa era la mas pequeña de todos... era la bebe de la casa, era la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña nena consentida intocable... y ese día se volvería la mujer de alguien mas... era simplemente algo duro._

 _Al salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, una figura salio entre las sombras..._

 _Remus estaba irreconocible en esa vez... la furia en sus ojos lo había ver aterrador. Vestido elegantemente y a paso tranquilo llego a la habitación de la feliz novia._

 _-Maldita bastarda... - murmuro con un gruñido casi bestial. - Me lo quitaste... me lo arrebataste... no... no te lo voy a permitir... no me lo vas a quitar..._

 _Aun con sus murmullos en su completa locura abrió la puerta de golpe. Narcisa, que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta exaltada, pero no pudo ver mas pues un hechizo la golpeo y callo al suelo inconsciente._

 _Remus miraba con intenso odio a la mujer, la odiaba tanto... y quería matarla, seria tan fácil ahora... pero lo único que hizo fue incendiar las cortinas y la cama... el fuego rápidamente comenzó a llenar la habitación, bloqueo las ventanas para que el fuego no se escapara. Apresurado, dejo el cuarto para poder salir pronto de ay. Remus no podía quedarse, Sirius lo había invitado al igual que James, pero no querian ir._

 _Confiado de que nadie lo vio dejo la mansión para irse a su casa._

 _Por otro lado después de que el licantripo saliera un vampiro hizo su aparición. Apresurado llego a la habitación de su amiga pero vio que estaba sellada._

 _Una gran conmoción se ocasiono en la mansión, los Black y Lucius intentaron por todos los medios abrir la puerta. Hasta que Severus y Vladimir, en un hechizo conjunto lograron volar la puerta. Rápidamente lograron sacar a Narcisa de ay. Afortunadamente no estaba erida, su vestido se habia quemado y estaba demasiado caliente, habia inhalado mucho humo por lo que tuvieron que instalarla en San Mugo._

 _Sirius, Regulus, Severus, Andromeda y Bellatrix estaban indignados, furiosos y paralizados. No podían creer que alguien intentara hacerle algo así a su querida Narcisa._

 _Vladimir no comento, nada, no quería decir lo que vio... sentía que aquella información le ayudaría en el futuro... claro que eso no le quitaba lo enojado contra el atentado de su querida amiga..._

 **[Fin Flash Back]**

Remus, después de pensar, se golpeo mentalmente por cometer semejante estupidez, como pudo hacer tal cosa...

Matar a Narcisa no le daría el amor de Lucius.

Ademas, de que Sirius jamas le perdonaría y Lucius lo odiaría... ademas... si Narcisa hubiera muerto... Draco no hubiera nacido.

Cada vez que veía ese lindo bebe el remordimiento le llenaba. Ese precioso bebe veela tan parecido a su amor... que podría ser su hijo. Draco era una dulzura de niño que sin duda seria tan hermoso como su padre o incluso mucho mas.

Remus quería a Draco, se había encariñado con el, su lobo lo había adoptado como su cachorro. Lo quería con el...

Ahh... no sabia que hacer...

Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando un patronus llego a su casa... era de Sirius.

Rápidamente llego a la mansión Black donde estaba en penumbras lo recibió junto con unos horribles llantos. Siguiendo el olor de las saladas lagrimas hasta llegar al estudio de Sirus.

Sirius estaba llorando de manera amarga abrasándose a Regulus que estaba igual o peor que el. Apretando con fuerza una carta en su mano izquierda.

-¡Sirius! ¡Regulus! Por Merlín ¿Que pasa? - pregunto preocupado.

Sirius solamente le extendió la carta sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Remus rápidamente tomo la carta y lo tomo. Sus piernas de pronto se sintieron débiles y cayo al suelo mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos...

Lucius y Narcisa fueron atacados por mortifagos fugados en Italia, ambos estaban afuera de una jugueteria donde compraban montonares de regalos para su pequeño dragón cuando los mortifagos atacaron... Lucius estaba internado de gravedad, había caído en coma mágico y no se sabia cuando despertaría.

Pero Narcisa había sido asesinada...

-Por Merlín... que sera de Draco ahora... - dijo la voz ahogada en llanto de Regulus...

Dios... Draco...

Que iba a pasar ahora...


	9. Chapter 9 Entierro

Nunca pensó que ese día seria uno de los mas deprimentes de su vida.

Nunca le gustaron los cementerios.

El primero fue el de su padre Orion. Ese día, por primera vez en su vida vio llorar a su madre y abrasando a su hermano Sirius. Orion al contrario de su madre era un hombre tranquilo, con ideas muy ocurrentes y espontaneo. Era igual a Sirius, tal vez eran idénticos, la única diferencia fue que su padre fue un Slytherin y su hermano un Gryffindor, pero fuera de eso eran como dos gotas de agua mientras que el era mas parecido a su madre.

Ese día el cielo parecía caerse, solo los mas cercanos a la familia pudieron asistir a darles el pésame y al entierro.

La segunda vez fue cuando su madre decidió seguir a su padre en el mas aya.

El ya tenia 19 y Sirius 20, eran mayores y estaban iniciando sus vidas. Pero aun así lloraron como si fueran unos mocosos.

Recuerda que lloraba aferrándose a su hermano mientras veía el ataúd de su querida madre siendo enterrado en el cementerio familiar, justo alado de la tumba de su padre..

Y ahora... estaba de nuevo en ese lugar...

Pero esta vez no era por su madre, ni su padre, mucho menos por su hermano (Merlín no lo quiera, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo) sino por su querida hermana.

Aun podía recordar sus hermosos días en la mansión Black...

Sirius con 10 años contando sus planes futuros sobre ser el mejor auror del mundo y hacer que el apellido Black resuene en todo el mundo. Bellatrix de 11 diciendo en que se volvería sanadora y que ayudaría a los demás, el con 9 años jurando en que seria igual que su amado hermano mayor, la pequeña y dulce Narcissa de 8 casi 9 diciendo que seria la esposa perfecta y una amorosa madre, Andromeda con 14 riendo de sus ocurrencias mientras Sirius y el juraban en que nunca permitirían que Narcisa se casara.

Soltó una risa triste mientras sentía las cálidas lagrimas recorrer con libertad por su rostro.

Un día sin mas, Narcisa había llegado pidiendo una audiencia con sus queridos y sobre-protectores hermanos. Lucius Malfoy le pidió que fuera su novia y ella gustosa acepto a la consternación de sus hermanos.

Después, un año después, Narcisa se caso con Lucius... otro año después nació el pequeño Draco.

Regulus fue testigo de que el sueño de su dulce narciso se había vuelto realidad, que cada sonrisa en su bello y fino rostro era de felicidad pura. Que cada vez que cargaba a Draco lo hacia con un amor y protección que dejaba anonado a cualquiera, que no tenia miramientos para mostrar su amor a su familia, que no tenia vergüenza en admitir que estaba orgullosamente feliz con su vida. Que nunca los dejo aun lado, que amo a sus sobrinas como su fueran sus hijas, que celaba y se enojaba cuando las niñas miraban a su bebe, que se ponía un poco celosa cuando sus hermanos no la mimaban como antes. Que se enoja cuando una chica o un chico les lanzaba los perros o a Lucius, que gustaba de ir seguido a visitarlos aun después de casada, Narcisa nunca los dejo al casarse.

Narcisa, dulce, cariñosa, amorosa, atenta y comprensiva pero orgullosa, fuerte, temperamental y explosiva, con un fuerte carácter, que con una mirada seria podía helar la sangre a cualquiera, que con su sonrisa podía iluminar los días de cualquiera y que con su risa se calentaban sus corazones...

Pero hoy... la veía pálida como el papel, sus labios rosados ahora grises y quebrados, sus ojos con sombras oscuras que no hacían mas que resaltar su palidez, sus ligeras mejillas sonrojadas ahora inmaculadas, inmóvil... tras un cristal recostada en una muida y forrada superficie blanca, en una caja de madera con cientos de detalles y encajes que solo hacia mas bonita esa caja, con un vestido verde esmeralda, peidana bellamente como siempre, sientos de flor de narciso en el vidrio, en un pequeño altar en la tierra del cementerio... reunida su familia... para darle el ultimo adios.

Con un nudo insoportable en la garganta decide mirar hacia su alrededor... Bellatrix estaba siendo abrazada por Rodolphus para evitar que se le lanzara encima al ataúd de su hermana, llorando a todo pulmón, sin contener sus gritos desgarradores. Aries intentando controlar inútilmente sus lagrimas siendo sostenida fuertemente por su padre que miraba hacia otro lado intentando menguar su dolor.

Andromeda estaba arrodillada aun lado de esa elegante pero fría caja, ella era la mayor de todos, la que mas se preocupaba por todos, sintiendo una culpa infernal por no poder cuidar a su hermana menor, por no poder protegerla y evitarle esa tragedia. Rabastan intentaba levantarla de la tierra pero sus piernas temblaban sin control, impidiéndole ponerse de pie, Nymphadora se aferraba a su madre llorando tristemente.

Sirius dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente intentando aguantar sus gritos aferrándose a su cuerpo que temblaba, Regulus correspondió aferrandose de igual manera intentando contenerse... pero le parecia imposible...

A pocos metros... Severus intentaba calmar a un desbastado Draco que gritaba llamando a su madre...

Lucius aun no despertaba de su coma... y no sabían cuando lo haría... Draco estaba solo...

-¡Mami! ¡Por favo despieta! ¡Papa no esta! ¡Por favo no te vayas! - lloraba el pequeño rubio sobre el ataúd de su madre. - ¡Padin dile que se levante! - le pidió al pelinegro que sentía su corazón partirse en pedazos.

-Dra-Draco... por favor baja... tienen que bajar a tu madre... - hablo con voz baja tomando el cuerpo del pequeño que pataleaba por liberarse.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡QUIEDO A MI MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡MAMI DESPIETA! ¡TIA ANDY! ¡TIA BELLA! ¡SE LLEVAN A MAMI! ¡NO!

Andromeda sin soportarlo mas tomo al niño de los brazos de su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Draco... bebe... lo siento... pero Cisy no va a volver... -lloro acariciando los cabellos de su sobrino. Finalmente el pequeño soltó a rienda suelta su llanto y sus ojos cayeron cascadas en la mas profunda tristeza.

Metros mas atrás James Potter acompañado de su esposa Lily y su hijo Harry miraban con tristeza la perdida de la familia Black. Harry inevitablemente lloraba por la tristeza de su querido amigo Draco y sus amigas Aries y Dyra. A lado de la familia Remus Lupin miraba con lagrimas en los ojos al pequeño rubio, su lobo lloraba por la tristeza del cachorro. Odiaba a esa mujer pero no quería que le pasara eso, ademas de sentir la mirada de odio que le dirigía Vladimir que estaba alado de Severus.

Un poco mas adelante estaba el matrimonio Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass y los Lovegood. Los pequeños y respectivos herederos no estaban presentes, sus padres no querían exponerlos a ese ambiente tan deprimente, pero estaban ai por respeto y el cariño que le tenían a Narcisa Malfoy.

Al final los Black miraron como aquella bella caja bajaba a varios metros bajo tierra y comenzó a ser sepultada por kilos de tierra para mas tristeza de la familia. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Regulus y Sirius se reunieron y abrazaron a Draco quien aun lloraba por su mama a quien ya no vería jamas.

Vladimir se permitió llorar un momento por su amiga, el era un ser inmortal, amigos ya había tenido y a todos los vio caer y ser enterrados uno a uno... ya estaba acostumbrado... pero eso no quiere decir que no dejaba de doler. El quiso mucho a Narcisa y ahora su amiga ya no estaba. Abrazo a Severus en busca de calor y menguar un poco el dolor en su pecho donde se suponia que estaba su corazón.

Severus correspondió el abrazo de su amigo que aceptaba llorar también, quería ir con Draco, abrasarlo y darle consuelo pero ahora estaba con los hermanos de su madre y tenia que admitir que el los necesitaba mas a ellos que a el. Por lo que se dejo abrazar y consolar por el vampiro.

Después de un par de horas el funeral termino y la poca gente que los acompañaba comenzó a retirarse, quedando solo los Black, Severus, Vladimir, James y Remus.

Aries y Nymphadora se quedaron dormidas después de tanto llorar por lo que sus padres las tomaron y decidieron volver a casa, dejando a Bella y Andromeda con sus hermanos. Draco ya no gritaba pero seguía llorando de manera silenciosa, soltando ligeros hipidos entre lagrimas, sus ojos le ardían y estaban rojos, pero no le importaba.

-Draco... vamos a dentro - dijo Sirius suavemente mientras alzaba al niño que de inmediato se aferro a su cuello y se dejo hacer dócilmente.

Los Black se aparecieron en Gimmauld Place siendo atendidos inmediatamente por Krecher donde Sirius ordeno que le prepara un baño caliente al pequeño dragón, atacando la orden, el viejo elfo dio una exagerada reverencia y desapareció.

Vladimir, Severus, James y Remus se aparecieron después con permiso de las protecciones.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que fueron anunciados que el baño estaba listo. Bellatrix se encargo de bañar al rubito y Andromeda de secarlo y vestilo con una pijama. Sirius y Regulus lo acostaron y lo arroparon. Los cuatro esperaron a que el pequeño se durmiera para poder atender a los invitados.

Cuando bajaron Remus y James estaban en una esquina mientras que Severus y Vladimir estaban en la esquina contraria. Con un movimiento de cabeza Sirius dio la señal y todos fueron al despacho donde cerraron la puerta con un hechizo y otro silenciador.

-Entonces... ¿Que pasara ahora? - James decidió que seria el quien rompiera el hielo pues nadie se animaba a hablar.

-...No tengo idea... - admitió Regulus sobando las sienes previendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Que hay de Draco? Lucius esta en coma ¿Que pasara con el? - pregunto Remus preocupado por el cachorro, tembló un poco por la mirada del vampiro pero decidió disimular.

-Obviamente uno de nosotros tomara su custodia temporal hasta que Lucius despierte Lupin - contesto de manera defensiva Bellatrix.

-Bella basta, Lupin tiene razón, tenemos que pensar en Draco - intervino Andromeda viendo a su hermana. - Pero es verdad... uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse con Draco.

-¿Por que tu no Bella o tu Andy? Son las hermanas de Cisy despues de todo - comento Vladimir viendo a las hermanas.

-Quisieramos... pero no podemos... - hablo Bellatrix.

-¿Como? - pregunto sorprendido Severus.

-Aunque Lucius y Narcisa fueron atacados por los mortifagos... ellos no fueron los únicos, nosotros tuvimos atentados contra nosotros... se suponía que los Lestrange y los Malfoy serian los mas fieles al Señor Tenebroso pero nos negamos... los mortifagos nos ven como traidores... no llegara la hora en que nos busquen también a nosotros... - explico Andromeda, el resto se sorprendió aun mas.

-Pero... ¡Bella! ¡Meda! ¿Por que no nos lo dijeron antes? ¡Regulus y yo somos aurores! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Podemos protegerles! - exclamo un rabioso Sirius.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Ellos saben donde estamos! ¡Que hacemos! ¡Solo esperan un descuido nuestro! ¡No voy a arriesgar a mi hija Sirius! - contesto igual de molesta la castaña.

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que planean? - pregunto Sirius igual de molesto.

-...Rabastan y yo nos iremos a América con Nymphadora... no volveremos hasta que las cosas se calmen o los mortifagos se vayan.

-Andy, no hablaras en serio - reclamo Regulus indignado.

-No bromeo Regulus, Bella piensa lo mismo que yo - dijo viendo a su hermana quien asintió con la cabeza.

-No pienses mal Siri... amamos a Draco pero no podemos arriesgarlo mas, si esta vivo es por que estaba aquí contigo, a salvo y no con Lucius y Narcisa... ellos no son idiotas, no irían al otro lado del mundo por nosotros...

-Severus tambien podria tomar la custodia de Draco - hlabo Vladimir llamando la atencion de todos.

-No puedo, sere el padrino de Draco pero no puedo reclamar su custodia si no soy un familiar directo como ellos...

-Entonces no hay de otra... - hablo el Lord Black. - Yo tomare la custodia de Draco...

-Sirius ¿Estas seguro de eso? - pregunto inseguro James.

-Que demonios te importa Potter, para empezar ¿Que demonios haces aquí? - escupió Vlad mirando molesto al castaño que fruncio el ceño molesto.

-Aunque no lo creas Horton, me importa, nunca me e llevado especialmente bien con Lucius pero Narcisa me agradaba... ademas Draco es el mejor amigo de mi único hijo...

Vladimir miro con furia a James pero toda su furia se esfumo cuando una suave mano se poso sobre su hombro.

-Vlad, ya basta... esto no nos lleva a ningun lado - hablo Regulus con voz seria.

Vlad miro por unos momentos al menos sin verle a los ojos solo para calmarse de nuevo. - Tks... debo irme, comienzo a tener hambre, debo ir a alimentarme... -sin mas salio del despacho dejando al grupo atrás.

-Entonces... tu tomaras la custodia al final Sirius - hablo James mirando a su amigo.

-Si... no es la primera vez que cuido de Draco... algo mas no pasara nada...

-Entonces... con ese detalle arreglado... nosotras nos retiramos... mañana iremos al banco Gringotts para arreglar el caso de la herencia de Draco, no quiero a las sanguijuelas del Ministerio queriendo meterse en las bóvedas de mi hermana - dijo Bella levantándose junto a Andromeda quienes le dieron un gran abrazo a sus hermanos y a Severus.

-Entonces yo tambien me ire - dijo Remus sin ver su utilidad ai mismo. Salio del despacho y salio de la mansión al mundo muggle cuando sintio un olor familiar. - ¿Que quieres Vladimir?... no estoy de humor.

-Que curioso... yo tampoco Lupin pero mira, uno no siempre hace lo que quiere - contesto el vampiro saliendo de una esquina oscuro y acercándose al licantropo. - Haz de estar muy feliz Lupin...

-¿Feliz? ¿De que demonios hablas? -pregunto mosqueado.

-Solo digo... Narcisa murió justo en el intervalo del tiempo que te di para pensar en tu decisión... que coincidencia...

-Horton... no pensaras que yo tuve algo que ver con la muerte de Narcisa... - dijo molesto e indignado.

-¿Por que no? Si es obvio que odiabas a Cisy, ahora estas en una posición muy buena Lupin, bueno quitando el hecho de que Lucius esta en coma...

-Eres un imbécil Vladimir - reclamo con furia ¿Como se atrevía a insinuar aquello?

-Puede ser... pero Lupin te advierto que no te quiero cerca de Draco - dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Remus.

-¿Que? ¿Estas demente? ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡Yo quiero al cachorro! - exclamo exaltado.

-¡Pero el a ti no! ¡No te necesita a ti! - regreso igual de exaltado pero después se tranquilizo. - Mira Lupin, aunque deteste admitirlo Black tiene razón con el hecho de cuidarlo, yo quería que Sev se hiciera cargo de el pero no sera posible... ademas eres un lobo, no sera seguro para el niño si estas cerca, podrías perder el control y atacarlo...

Remus sintió sus piernas temblar con aquella afirmación... Vlad estaba jugando sucio, estaba usando sus peores temores en contra suya como una buena serpiente...

-Tu no ayudas mucho, eres una sanguijuela...

-Pero a diferencia tuya yo tengo SIGLOS aprendiendo a controlarme Lupin, no en vano e estado entre los humanos desapercibido por tantos años... no me compares contigo -le dio una sonrisa arrogantes de acercarse mas, ambos eran igual de altos por lo que no les costo tener una pequeña pelea de miradas, ambos destilando furia y salvajismo.

-Ya basta Vlad... esto es absurdo... el que estés resentido de que Severus te haya rechazado no es motivo para que te desquites con los demás - se burlo el castaño sonriendo socarrón.

-¡Cállate! -grito mostrando sus brillantes ojos carmesí y colmillos sobresalientes de su boca. - ¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Que Severus no me ama? ¡Claro que lo se! Pero... ¡El fue el primero en aceptarme! - gruño tomando del cuello de la túnica de Remus y alzarla. - Fue el primero en tratarme como alguien normal a pesar de saber que soy... fue el primero en abrazarme y besarme como si fuera único... - a estas alturas Vlad soltó una lagrima de sus ojos carmesí dejando en shock a Remus. - Pero le amo... le amo tanto... que pensé que estaríamos juntos... quería hacerlo mi reina y que estuviera conmigo por siempre... que la aburrida monotonía no lo seria mas, que la eternidad no era tan mala si estaba a mi lado... ¡Pero no! ¡Tenia que aparecer de ese maldito perro! ¡Todo esto es su culpa! y ahora... ¡No lo tengo mas! Lo veo... veo su mirada iluminarse cuando lo ve, que su corazón se acelera al verle y sus pensamientos se descontrolan... y no es por mi... lo se... lo se...

De algún modo Remus entendía a Vlad... lo entendía perfectamente... por que es exactamente que le paso a el... su amor no era correspondido y aun así lo intentaba de todo para hacerlo realidad... Vladimir estaba haciendo lo mismo...

-Pero... ¿Que se supone que haga? - pregunto desesperado soltando la túnica y tapando su rostro intentando no romper a llorar de nuevo.

-...No lo se... - respondo pensando en su propia situación... ahora... justo ahora... no sabia que pasaría...


	10. Chapter 10 Dulce promesa

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde el funeral de Narcisa y Sirius comenzaba a preguntarse en verdad si realmente todo saldría bien después de esto.

Draco no había dejado de llorar el día siguiente, el lo entendía, su adorado sobrino era un veela, la muerte de sus padres era un dolor insoportable, le daba rabia pensar en que el, siendo un Auror no pudo hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

Recibía llamadas constantes de sus hermanos preguntando por el niño y sus hermanas lamentaban que Aries y Nymphadora no pudieran despedirse de Draco, Sirius supo, por parte de Regulus, que ambas niñas estaban mas que furiosas, teniendo mas de un estallido de magia accidental.

Remus también llamaba seguido preguntando por el pequeño Dragon al igual que James y a su pesar... Vladimir lo visita, mejor dicho, visita al niño.

Severus se había prácticamente mudado a la mansión, se negaba a dejar a su ahijado, pues, aunque a pesar de que Sirius era muy bueno con los niños, no podía permitirse que se quedara con toda la responsabilidad.

Ese día, era como el día anterior.

Sirius se despertó al rededor de las 6:30, y después de una pequeña ducha y arreglarse para un día mas, se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrino, lentamente abrió la puerta y como hace tres días anteriores, su corazón se estrujo.

Draco estaba dormido hecho volita en la gran cama, abrasando fuertemente su peluche de lobo y una fotografía de sus padres abrasándolo.

En sus pálidas mejillas había rastros de lagrimas y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Le dolía no poder hacer algo por su niño, pero ya lo había intentado de todo para poder animarlo aunque sea un poquito.

Con un suspiro pesado cerro la puerta del cuarto, permitiendo que el pequeño durmiera un poco mas, pues estaba seguro que el niño no durmió como se debía por estar llorando.

Bajo las escaleras con calma y pensativo, necesitaba saber que iba a hacer. Andromeda y Bellatrix fueron al banco Gringotts para asegurarse de que las fortunas Malfoy-Black estuvieran intocables y exclusivamente para su sobrino a menos de que Lucius despierte.

En cuanto llego al comedor, vio que Severus ya estaba ahí, tomando una tasa de te y leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenia, el posionista se dio cuenta de la mirada del otro y lo miro por un momento.

-Buenos días Black - saludo con cortesía mientras volvio a su lectura.

-Buenos días Severus - saludo de regreso, el mayor noto como el Sly se tenso ante la llamada de su nombre, bien, se había vuelto una costumbre desde que los niños se enojaron por que no se llamaban por sus nombres.

-¿Sigue dormido? - pregunto desviando del teme sus nervios para concentrarse en algo mas importante.

-Si, lo deje dormir un poco mas, se ve que no pudo dormir de nuevo - contesto con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de la mesa. - Ya no se que hacer... - admitió con voz derrotada.

Severus vio con aprensión al mayor de los Black. Ciertamente admiraba de lo mucho que se esforzaba por su sobrino.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, es pequeño, se le pasara pronto, sin embargo temo por su lado veela... demasiado susceptible a la perdida de su madre...

-Quiero llevar a Draco con James para que este con Harry pero Lily no quiere...

Severus suspiro con pesar ante la mención de su ex amiga.

Sorprendentemente de que James tomo bien la amistad de su hijo Harry con Draco, Lily no pensaba lo mismo, la peliroja era rencorosa, recuerda el como Narcisa, Andromeda y Bellatrix Black se divertían haciéndole la vida imposible en la escuela, pero al parecer los profesores no se daban cuanta de nada. Claro que era una venganza por abandonar a Severus pero ella no lo sabia. A los ojos de Lily, Narcisa era la mujer mas interesada, hipócrita, orgullosa y maldita de todas. Asegurando de que era una fiel seguidora de Voldemort a pesar de que los Black se negaron rotundamente a participar en la guerra.

Para Lily Evans de Potter, los hijos Black eran iguales a sus (para ella) despreciables madres, ella jamas permitiría que su pequeño hijo Harry se juntara con futuros seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

James jamas tuvo problemas con Lily, la amaba, era la mujer de su vida, nunca tuvieron discusiones fuertes ni nada. Pero cuando le contó de que Sirius quería llevar a Harry al cumpleaños del heredero de los Malfoy, Lily se puso histérica. Diciéndole a James que jamas permitirá que Harry estuviera cerca de ese niño. Así que a escondidas de su esposa James dejo que Sirius llevara a Harry a la mansión Malfoy. Al principio no estaba seguro. Pero cuando Harry regreso a casa, este estaba tan contento de tener nuevos amigos, de que Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su amigo y que sus padres habían sido muy buenos con el no pudo evitar pensar en que esa amistad tal vez no era tan mala idea. Diciéndole que llevaba a Harry con Sirius pero sin decirle que los pequeños Black estaban ahí, James vio con orgullo que su hijo era muy amigo de Draco y no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo pequeño futuro Gryffindor.

Cuando Lily se entero de la muerte de Narcisa por el ataque de los mortifagos, se sintió un poco culpable, pues siempre deseo el mal para esa mujer, pero, al ver la tristeza de su único hijo y en su amigo, sintió un peso en su corazón. Sin embargo el pequeño monstruo del rencor, del odio, aquel al que su hermana Petunia le decía que era la voz de la razón. Le decía que estaba bien, que Harry ya no tenia por que seguir juntarse con la cría de mortifago (Aunque en realidad sus padres nunca fueron mortifagos) y que esa horrible mujer se lo merecía.

Por eso, cuando Sirius llego una semana después pidiéndole de que si podía traer a Draco para que jugara con Harry, Lily pego el grito en el cielo y se negó rotundamente ante la furia de Sirius, el descontento de James hacia su esposa y el enojo de Harry que quería ver a su amigo.

-Entonces... por que no le dices a Potter que traiga a Harry, Lily no tiene por que enterarse, que le diga que ira con Remus o algo así... - rompió el silencio el posionista un poco incomodo, seguía sin llevarse bien con Potter pero su ahijado era mas importante que cualquier disputa del pasado.

Sirus sonrió orgulloso de la idea de su amor platónico (Aunque ni tanto).

-¡Tienes razón! Le mandare una carta ahora mismo - dijo mientras salia prácticamente corriendo hacia el despacho, hubiera sido mas fácil mandar un Patronus pero si lo había estaba seguro de que Lily se enteraría y era lo que menos quería.

Severus sonrió un poco mas animado ante la energía de su amor, con eso ya tenia mas fuerzas para seguir. Le había pedido unos días a Dumbledore para poder velar por el bien estar de su ahijado. El viejo Gryffindor acepto asegurandole que podía volver cuando estuviera todo en orden.

Conjuro un Tempus y vio que ya eran las 7:40 de la mañana, así que decidió que ya era hora de levantar al pequeño Dragón para que desayunara, si Harry vendría, tendría que estar todo listo para recibirle.

Cuando llego a la habitación, al igual que adulto anterior, abrió la puerta lentamente para ver al niño en la misma posición en la que lo encontró Sirius. Volvió a suspirar antes de integrarse a la oscura habitación y llegar a la cama.

-...Draco... Draco despierta, es hora de levantarse... - dijo suavemente y en voz baja, zarandeando ligeramente al menor.

El pequeño rubio olfateo ligeramente en el aire hasta que reconoció el olor de su padrino y el del su tío. Suavemente fue abriendo los ojos hasta que lo hizo por completo, parpadeo un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada plateada (Aunque algo roja) al mayor.

-...Padin... - llamo con voz ronca y pastosa.

-Vamos Dragón, hay que bañarte y vestirte - dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

El pequeño se dejo hacer dócilmente mientras recargaba su cabecita contra el hombro del mayor. Estaba muy triste, su papi estaba dormido y no sabia cuando despertaría, y su mami ya no esta, y no la volvería a ver.

Severus baño y vistió al niño antes de dirigirse de nuevo al comedor donde estaba seguro de que Sirius estaba.

Y no se equivoco, en cuanto llegaron Sirius estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Que en cuanto vio a su sobrino se dirigió a el y lo cargo en sus brazos.

-Buenos días pequeño tesoro - saludo mientras le daba besitos en las mejillas y en su cuello haciendo que el pequeño finalmente después de ese tragedico día riera debido a que los besos le hacían cosquillas, su risa fue un bálsamo para las almas de los dos mayores que tanto los necesitaba. - Así me gusta, que ria mi pequeño niño.

-Yo no soy pequeño - se quejo el menor haciendo un puchero. Estaba triste pero igual no dejaría que se metieran con el.

Sirius sonrió aun mas, Severus tenia razón, Draco era muy pequeño y tal vez así seria mas fácil menguar el dolor... por que dudaba de que el menor dejaría de dolerle.

.

...

.

Harry James Potter Evans sabia que algo no estaba bien en su casa.

Para empezar su madre era una nacida de muggles, que si bien, el no le entendía del todo sabia que no era del todo bueno, o eso decían sus abuelos, los padres de su papa.

También esta que su padre era de una familia de larga estirpe y repleta de orgullosas tradiciones y purezas que estaban orgullosos.

El que James Potter se casara con Lily Evans trajo conmoción con los Potter.

Lily era una bruja apta, fuerte, talentosa e inteligente, si, pero no entendía en lo mas mínimo las tradiciones ni la importancia de la magia diaria.  
Harry era pequeño, tal vez demasiado, pero no era estúpido.

Lily quería criarlo a lo muggle, pero James quería hacerlo como el fue criado, es decir, la doctrina sangre pura, llena de tradiciones, historia, comportamientos y etiqueta. Para que Harry se convierta en el heredero que se convertirá cuando sea mayor.

A Harry le gustaba, sabia que al ser el primogénito, el seria el líder de la familia Potter, una de las familias con el linaje mas antiguo del mundo mágico, y mas orgulloso no podría estarlo.

Lily quería que, en cuanto cumpla los 5 años, vaya a una guardería muggle, pero James insiste en una guardería del mundo mágico para que conviva con mas niños magos, los únicos niños con los que Harry ha estado a sido con los Weasley pero eso no era suficiente.

Por eso cuando Harry fue al cumpleaños de Draco, se sintió en un mundo completamente diferente.

Montones de niños magos jugando con cosas mágicas increíbles, bajo el ojo vigilante de varios adultos y elfos para evitar que se lastimaran. Los adultos mayores (Abuelos, donde estaba el abuelo de Theodero Nott y Daphne Greengrass) contaban historias muy interesantes de sus años como jóvenes magos.

Harry estaba alucinando en colores, sus cumpleaños eran mas simples a comparación de esa enorme celebración. No se quejaba, su madre le horneaba un delicioso pastel, sus tíos y amigos de sus padres le visitaban con grandes obsequios, llegaban los Wasley y el se iba a jugar con Ron Weasly y Neville Loongbotom, pero como el niño regodete era demasiado tímido, Ron desistía a jugar con el.

Cuando conoció a Draco, pensó que estaba viendo un ángel, pues un niño no podía ser tan bonito como el, era divertido, simpático pero sarcástico y muy bromista, le recordaba mucho su tío Sirius, después conoció a las primas de Draco, Aries y Nymphadora, algo celosas con su primo pero muy agradables y buenas.

Harry estaba muy contento con su amigo, no entiende como su mama puede pensar que ellos son malos. Se sintió muy mal por su amigo, si su mama ya no estuviera el se pondría muy triste, no quería imaginarse como estaría su querido amigo al que ya quería.

-¿Que pasa pequeño? ¿Por que esa cara? - pregunto James mientras cargaba a su hijo que terminaba de desayunar y ahora miraba con aburrimiento algunas figuras de acción que su madre le regalo. El las odiaba, no les entendía, el prefería jugar con su magia accidental como cuando Draco, Aries, Nymphadora le cambiaban el color a los pavos reales del padre de Draco. Eso fue muy divertido.

-Papa quiedo ved a Daco - contesto el pequeño finalmente lanzando lejos un muñeco de nombre "Max Steel"

\- Lo se peque, pero tu madre...

-¿Po que mama no quiede a mis amigos? No los conoce - reclamo molesto el pequeño de ojos verdes, James suspiro pues sabia que su hijo decía la verdad.

-No lo se pequeño, después, cuando tu madre venga de ver a su hermana le preguntas.

-No me gusta la tía Petunia - dijo de pronto el pequeño haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por que Harry?

-Po que no tiene magia, los que no tiene magia son abulidos, Dud no me entiende cuando hablo de Quiddich ni de escobas... plefielo il con Daco - contesto cruzándose de brazos.

James rió un poco pues el pensaba lo mismo, bien lo admitía, le parecía que los muggles eran interesantes pero no podía pensar en su vida si fuera uno, la mera idea le aterraba, el amaba la magia, era un mago orgulloso de su linaje y estaba seguro que su hijo pensaba igual, pero mejor no decírselo a su esposa...

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escucho el picoteo de una lechuza, cuando se giro a la ventana de la cocina vio una lechuza de plumas negras, con una carta en el pico, James se acerco y le quito la carta para después darle un dulce como recompensa.

Después abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

¡Hey que tal!

Se que te preguntaras ¿Que mierda haces mandando una lechuza tan temprano? Bien, pues veras...

Draco ha estado demasiado deprimido... joder, en serio hermano, ya no se que hacer para levantarle los ánimos, casi no come, hace todo en automatico, no habla ni sonríe, llora todas las noches hasta quedarse dormido.  
En serio James, no se que hacer...

Pensaba en si Draco veía a Harry tal vez se sentiría mejor, no quiero llevarlo, el otro día le comente a Lily si podía dejar a Draco mientras iba al ministerio pero se negó... lo siento amigo pero ¿Podrías traer a Harry? En verdad creo que le haría bien.

Si pudieras echarle una mentirilla a Lily sobre donde esta Harry seria de mucha ayuda... en serio, no se que tiene esa mujer en la cabeza...

Bien me despido, espero tu respuesta...

Atte:  
Sirius Orion Black.

James suspiro, en verdad no entendía a su mujer, cuando conoció a Lily le pareció tan linda, inteligente y amable, no pensó en que pusiera ser tan cabezota, celosa, rencorosa y prejuiciosa como cuando se entero de que las parejas homosexuales eran bien vistas en el mundo mágico, ella estaba en contra de eso pues entre los muggles era una blasfemia... otra razón para no querer ser un muggle.

-Hey pequeño ¿Que te parece ir a visitar a tu padrino y a Draco? - pregunto viendo a su hijo a quien de inmediato se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡¿En serio?! - pregunto emocionado.

-Sip... pero no le digas a mama...

-...- el pequeño se tapo su boca con una expresión emocionada.

James con unas sonrisa saco su varita.

-Expetro Patronus...

Un ciervo macho salio de su varia.

-Iremos en un par de horas, iré con Remus para crear una coartada... Sirius Black.

El ciervo salio de la cocina para dirigirse hacia su objetivo.

-Bien pequeño, te parece que antes de ir con tu padrino vamos a darle una rápida visita al tío Remus y le compramos un regalo al pequeño dragón...

-¡SI!

.

...

.

-...En serio Lily, no se como pudiste casarte con ese hombre, no te merece - decía una Petunia tomando el te mientras veía a su único hijo viendo la televisión.

-No ses así Petunia, James me ama y ama a mi Harry... aunque aveces me gustaría que fuera como tu hijo... como...

-¿Normal? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. - Cariño tu esposo no lo entiende, no entiende que es mejor ser normal y de bien, ¿Que significa eso de las uniones homosexuales en tu mundo? ¡Que horror!

-Ni que lo menciones, me sorprendí tanto de que era tan comunes ¡Incluso hay hombres que pueden gestar!

-¡¿Que?! - grito con horror, su hijo miro a su madre asustado. - No es nada Dud ¿Por que no sales a jugar con los hijos de los vecinos?

-Si mama - contesto el niño regodete antes de salir de la casa para agarrar una bicicleta con rueditas y perseguir a otros niños que salían corriendo.

-¿Pero que clase de broma de mal gusto es esa Lily? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Bien resulta que no lo es, cuando estaba en el colegio uno de mis compañeros de casa quedo en estado y aun así termino sus estudios... ¡Después el padre resulto ser un hombre de otra casa! ¡Por dios! Se casaron en el patio del colegio ¿Como pueden ser tan sin vergüenzas?

-¿Y tu hijo...?

-Oh no, mi Harry no es como esos fenómenos, bueno, quitando el hecho de sus amistades pero ya me encargare de eso.

-Bueno, tu hijo es un mago y por lo que me has dicho muy parecido a tu esposo, no me extrañaría que de pronto saliera un anormal...

-El que sea mago no quiere decir que sea un anormal Petunia - reclamo molesta.

-Yo no dije eso, después de todo, te acepte a ti ¿O no? Ademas de que tu eres de bien, has seguido las enseñanzas que nuestros padres nos inculcaron... quien esta mal es tu esposo... deberías buscarte alguien mejor...

-...

-Si es por el dinero, puedes pedir una buena cantidad e irte con el niño a otro lado, si ese James te ama no debe ser problema pagar para poder ver a tu hijo...

-Pero Harry...

-Eres su madre Lily, debes pensar en lo que es mejor para el y si tu crees que esas amistades le vendrán mal entonces aléjalo de ellas...

-Tienes razón hermana...

-Por supuesto que la tengo Lily...

.

...

.

Despues de una visita a Remus (Donde le pidieron de que si Lily preguntaba por ellos, estaban de paseo con el) fueron al callejón Diagon donde Harry decidió comprar un peluche de un dragón plateado de ojos azules con una serpiente negra con ojos verdes en el cuello, a Harry le gusto mucho el peluche y decidió llevárselo a su amiguito. Después de un delicioso helado, fueron en marcha a la mansión Black en el mundo mágico pero antes de llegar a la zona de desaparecion...

-No lo puedo creer... el mismo James Potter tanto tipo...

-...

-¿Como? ¿No me recuerdas? ... haber si te acuerdas de esto... ejem... Moscu Mágico, habitación 237 whisky de fuego y vals con Phantom of the Opera...

-...¡¿Tu?! - exclamo mas que sorprendido.

Frente a el, había un hombre de 27 años, alto, mas alto que el, le sacaba por una cabeza y media, piel condenadamente pálida, cabello blanco como la nieve de Rusia, ojos color purpura oscuro, con una sonrisa depredadora donde se le podían ver dos colmillos un poco sobresalientes por su sonrisa, vestía una elegante y costosa túnica negra con interior purpura y bordados blancos, con unas botas de piel de basilisco, unos pantalones verde oscuros con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta verde oscuro.

-Veo que me recuerdas...

-Papa ¿Quien es? - pregunto el pequeño Harry curioso ante el extraño.

-Oh, hola pequeño, soy un viejo amigo de tu padre... no sabias de mi por que lo conocí antes de que se casara con su madre y vivo muuuy lejos... me llamo Damian Rosent...

James involuntariamente tembló ante aquella presentación y nombre...

 _"-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Damian Rosent... espero que nos llevemos bien y nos volvamos cercanos..."_

...Mierda...

.

...

.

Draco estaba en la sala con su padrino y su tío, mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, hace poco sus primas hicieron una llamada vía flu donde decían lo mucho que lo extrañaban...

El también las extrañaba mucho, también extrañaba a Harry.

Cuando de pronto la puerta sonó, Sirius con una sonrisa se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta bajo la confundida mirada de Severus.

-¿Y este quien demonios es? - escucho la voz de Sirius confundido.

-Es... un viejo amigo Paddy...

-...Y esta en mi casa como por que...

-Por que quiero - contesto el ruso con una sonrisa que exaspero a Sirius pero que divirtió a Harry.

-Este... ¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto un incomodo James.

-...Claro... - respondió no del todo seguro.

Los cuatro entraron a la sala donde un sorprendido Severus les esperaba con un contento Draco.

-¡Haddy! - exclamo el niño rubio con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo.

-¡Daco! - contesto de igual manera el peli negro, ambos niños corrieron y se abrasaron en su encuentro. - ¡Mida, mida! ¡Te tlaje un legalo! - decía de lo mas emocionado mientras le pasaba el peluche.

A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio el peluche, con una gran sonrisa tomo el peluche y la mano de su amigo y ambos salieron corriendo a cuarto del rubio.

Los mayores que se vieron ignorados por los pequeños, estaban de lo mas contentos, mas que nada por el pequeño Draco, Sirius tenia razón, Harry iba a ser de gran ayuda para el pequeño rubio...

-Entonces... ¿Quien decías quien eres? - pregunto Sirius mirando al oji purpura con desconfianza, el extranjero solo sonrió de manera cínica mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

.

...

.

Harry fue guiado al cuarto del pequeño dragón donde ambos se pusieron arriba de la cama de este, sin quitarse los zapatos y comenzaron jugar con los peluches.

Draco estaba muy contento de ver a su amigo, se sentía menos triste.

-Oye Daco... ¿Sigues tiste pol lo de tu mama? - pregunto inocentemente el pequeño Harry.

Draco ante esa pregunta su sonrisa se borro y una mueca de tristeza se formo mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Si... extlaño a mi mami, mi papi no despielta... me siento solito... - contesto mientras se limpiaba sus ojitos, se negaba a llorar frente a su amigo.

En eso, sintió como unas pequeñas pero cálidas manos tomaban las suyas, miro a su amiguito y en ellos vio una intensidad que no debería tener en un niño de casi 4 años.

-No estas solito Daco... Padin Silius esta contigo, tío Sev tambien, Lemus tambien se pleocupa po ti - comenzó a decir el niño mientras le limpiaba con un pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo, la pequeña narisita del rubio. - Alies, Dyla, también te quielen... y yo también te quielo...

-Haddy... ¿Pometes siemple quedalte conmigo? - pregunto el niño un poco temeroso.

-¡Si Daco! ¡Siemple voy a estad contigo! ¡Siemple! - contesto el otro con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que fue correspondía.

-¿Lo plometes? -pregunto mientras ponía su dedo meñique, lo vio en unos adolecentes muggle, al parecer era algo parecido a un juramento entre ellos.

-Lo plometo, si tu plometes ya no estad tiste - contesto el morenito también poniendo su dedo meñique.

-Lo plometo - juro mientras sonreía su sonrisa se volvió mas grande.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, de sus dedos entrelazados tres hilos se entrelazaron entre ellos... uno de color rosado, uno rojo y uno dorado.


	11. El nuevo tío Dami y el Señor Ethan

Un inusual silencio reinaba en la sala de la mansion del actual Lord Black. El mensionado, un hombre alto, con gran atractivo, impactantes ojos grises, con un cuerpo de Dios griego, vestido de ropas aristrocatas oscuras, sentado en su sillon favorito de piel oscura de basilisco, sumamente caro debo restacar, lujos que solo un sangre pura podria gozar.

En esa misma sala habia otros dos sillones de piel de dragon, menos costoso que el del piel de basilisco pero no menos elegantes y ostentosos.

Uno de dos plazas y el otro de tres, el de dos plazas habia un hombre de cabello, ojos y ropas oscuras que no hacian mas que resaltar su palida piel, sin embargo sus ropas no habcian mas que resaltar su delicada silueta de mago fertil, con una mirada seria e inexpresiva pero tambien elegante y dulce, muy cerca de Sirius.

En el de tres plazas habia dos hombres, uno de cabellos alvorotados negros, ojos avellana con unos grandes gafas circulares de mundura negra, su piel cremosa melocoton, con una figura parecida a la del hombre de ojos onix, vestido con ropas un poco mas coloridas, igual de aristrocata que su amigo, con una mirada nerviosa.

Bien, ellos eran Sirius Black, el actual lider de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, si, al que en sus años de escuela lo acusaron de ser un traidor a su familia y a la sangre al quedar en la casa Gryfindor en lugar de Slytherin, sin embargo, Narcisa Malfoy, en aquel tiempo, Black, descubrio que varios de sus ancestros habian sido Gryffindor, Walburga quedo mas complacida y se roconcilio con su hijo, mimandolo tanto como a Regulus...

El siguiente era Severus Snape Prince, era el heredero de la familia Prince por su familia materna, sin embargo Lucius le habia dicho que podia hacer los tramites necesarios en el ministerio para borrar su apellido "Snape" y ser totalmente Prince. Le costo tiempo pero finalmente accedio, ahora Severus era oficialmente parte de la sociedad sangre pura magica.

El que seguia era James Potter, un mago sangre pura Gryffindor con un oscuro secreto, uno demasiado oculto que ni su mejor amigo sabia. El era el mejor amigo de Sirius.  
Pero el cuarto intengrante, era un ser completamente desconocido para el Slytherin y el Lord Black.

Era un hombre alto, le sacaba una cabeza y media a James, su cabello era blanco, completamente blanco como la nieve, corto y alvorotado dandole un aire salvaje y sensual, su rostro palido con rasgos aritrocatas pero un poco toscos, sus ojos eran un purpura oscuro que a la luz se podia ver el brillo de las llamas purpuras en ellos, sus costosas ropas tipicas en Rusia delataban de su precedencia, tenia una cicatris de una cortada en su mejilla. Tenia una sonrisa un tanto arrogate que le crispaba los nervios a Sirius.

-Entonces... ¿Quien decias quien eras? - pregunto Sirius mirando con desconfianza al alvino.

-Hum...-una pequeña risa salio del ruso mientras miraba fijamente a Sirius. - Mi nombre es Damian Rosent... un gusto Lord Black...

-El gusto es mio. - la verdad era que lo decia mas por cortesia que por otra cosa. - Soy amigo de James ¿De donde se conocieron? - pregunto con interes, pues su "hermano" nunca le habia hablado de aquel hombre.

James se tenso ligeramente, sin embargo no fue notado por los demas, mas que Severus quien entrecerro sus ojos viendo la actitud sospechosa del Gryffindor.

-Nos conocemos desde hace ya cinco años - contesto totalmente divertido. - Habia problemas con un terrorista muggle que habia descubierto el mundo magico Ruso, pensamos que saldria y le contaria a los demas Muggle, pero resulto que secuestro a algunos niños magos para usar su magia accidental y crear armas de un alto poder destructivo. - Por un momento su mirada se torno frio y seria, en serio detestaba a los muggle. - Teniamos grandes problemas, el bastardo era listo, demasiado y muy peligroso, tuvimos que pedir ayuda a los aurores e inefables de Inglaterra para atraparlo, recibi a James como el capitan del peloton encargado, nos costo tres semanas pero pudimos rastrearlo y capturarlo...

-¿Como? - interrumpio Sirius sorprendido para luego ver a su amigo que se hayaba un poco incomodo. - ¡Prongs! ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada?

-Era altamente confidencias Canuto, se nos pidio que guardaramos silencio, era algo serio. - contesto con el ceño fruncido, su trabajo era prioridad.

-Bien, como decia... - continuo el ruso un poco molesto por la interrupcion pero no lo mostro... o almenos lo intento por que su aura purpura y su mirada sonbria decia lo contrario. Sirius temblo un poco al igual que Severus aunque James tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. - Tras terminar la mision debiamos mandar el reporte y la reconpensa por la ayuda al Ministerio Britanico...

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Damian. - Damian asintio con la cabeza en aprobacion, el pelinegro le agrado, era educado y callado, pero perceptivo, a diferencia del otro tipo, este si tenia clase. - Perdona, pero se supone que el autorizado para mandar un informe de un Ministerio de Magia a otro e incluso para dar el abono del apoyo, debe ser obligacion del Ministro.

-Buena observacion...

-Severus Prince - se presento con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Un Prince? ¡Hace años que no se sabia de ustedes! Es agradable ver como una respetable familia sangre pura tan antigua como poderosa aun se perceva, esas son buenas noticias - sonrio con jubilo, esa si que eran noticias agradables. - Contestando a tu pregunta Severus, eso es por que YO soy el Ministro de Magia en Rusia. - sonrio completamente orgulloso y disfruto con deleite los rostros sorprendidos de los dos pelinegros. - Oh bueno... lo era...

-¿Como? - cuestiono ahora James sorprendido.

-Renuncie hace dos años - sonrio de manera coqueta. - Ciertamente estaba aburrido de mi trabajo, asi que renuncie al puesto, ahora me dedico a la fabricacion de escobas de Quiddich, a la transportacion de pociones e ingredientes a nivel internacional y al manejo de las empresas de mi familia... debo decir que prefiero las empresas que lo demas...

Sirius y James estaban anonados mientras que Severus tenia un brillo de admiracion en sus bellos ojos negros.

-Es admirable Damian - alago Severus.

-Te lo agradesco Severus... - le sonrio al pocionista de manera amigable.

-Sin embargo ay algo que no me convence - dijo Sirius llamando la atencion de todos, mas este solo miro a su mejor amigo. - ¿Como es que nunca me habias hablado a mi o a Rems de este tipo?

Pero antes de que James tan siquiera dijera una palabra el alvino se adelanto.

-Es curioso que no lo hiciera, despues de todo, James me ha hablado mucho de ti, Sirius Black. - Damian sonrio de manera perversa mienras James se tenso aun mas. - Aunque no deberia de extrañarse... el y yo nos volvimos amigos muy... intimos mientras trabajabamos juntos... ¿No es asi Jams?

-"Tierra tragame, Dragon comeme, Dementor robame el alma, Merlin, que me parta un rayo, pero por favor... que alguien me mate" - penso el castaño sudando de manera nerviosa ante la mirada incredula de su mejor amigo y la sonrojada del posionista que habia entendido perfectamente la indirecta... muy directa del Ruso.

Por un lado Severus estaba impresionado, el ya habia catado que el Ruso habia tenido una relacion con Potter hace 5 años... ¿5 años? ¿No era en aquel tiempo el y Lily ya estaban a semanas de su boda? Oh vaya, al parecer Potter tenia un pecado desconocido, sin embargo se moria por ver la cara de Lily si se enterara que su marido habia estado con otro hombre aun estando comprometido con ella... sin querer una sonrisa malvada se asomo por su rostro.

.

...

.

Lily Potter llego a su hogar con mucha calma, se habia sentido mucho mejor despues de haber hablado con su hermana. Su relacion mejoro bastante despues de su tercer año en Howarts donde Lily habia encontrado una pocion para ser mas hermosa, esperanzada de poder salvar su relacion con Petunia, le hablo de tal posion, como era de esperarse, Petunia se emociono con aquello y tras eso acepto la magia de Lily, siempre y cuando tambien la ayudara.

Petunia era una mujer hermosa rubia de ojos oscuros, se habia casado con un hombre millonario de gran atractivo pero este habia muerto en un accidente, heredando toda la fortuna de su esposo, despues se caso con un noble de Gales donde nacio su unicos hijo Dudley, un nombre extraño pero al parecer ese era el nombre del abuelo de su ahora esposo.

Lily estaba muy contenta. Petunia habia vuelto a ella y la queria, no la veia como un ser anormal, como cuando descubrio que era un bruja gracias a Severus.

Un suspiro salio de su boca y sin querer una mirada nostalgica se poso en sus ojos verdes, caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina de su hogar encontro una pequeña nota.

"Hola mi hermosa pelirroja...

No sabia cuanto tardarias con tu hermana, asi que Harry y yo iremos con Lunatico al bosque en Escocia, dice que encontro interesante.  
Volveremos mas tarde.

Te amamos.

Atte: James Potter y Harry Potter"

Lily sonrio dulcemente, ella, en verdad amaba a James pase a que cuando lo conocio lo detesto, mas que nada por meterse con su mejor amigo, sin embargo termino casandose con el... tal vez todo valio la pena al pensar en su precioso Harry.

Decidio darse una ducha para luego visitar a Molly y hablar con ella, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el armario donde comenzo a sacar sus prendas, hasta que se encontro con una vieja caja de zapatos, con una mirada de nostalgia la tomo entre sus manos de porcelana y la abrio con cuidado mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Eran sus recuerdos de cuando estudiaba en Howarts, estaba su carta de aceptacion de Howarts, los pergaminos de sus calificaciones, varias fotografias, muggles y magicas, con una sonrisa vio todas y cada una de las fotos, todas donde ella aparecia con sus amigos, con James, con los profesores, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro cuando vio una foto ya bastante vieja.

En ella aparecia una linda niña pelirroja, con un brillo de alegria en sus ojos mientras abrasaba a un avergonzado y sonrojado pero alegre niño pelinegro de ojos negros.

Eran Severus y ella cuendo eran niños.

Ella recuerda los problemas que Severus sufria en su casa, no en vano se habia escapado a la suya para escapar de su alcholico padre, siempre habian estado juntos, Severus era a simple vista un niño muy antipatico, serio y amargado, pero ella que lo conocia de tantos años sabia que era dulce, agradable, calido y considerado, hace tiempo, cuando aun eran amigos, penso que terminaria casandose con Severus, la idea no le desagradaba en lo mas minimo, es mas se podria decir que le gustaba.

Sin embargo no fue hasta que se entero que Severus no le gustaban las chicas.

Eso fue un golpe bastante bajo.

Pero empeoro cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, Severus tenia uno que otro pretendiente entre los chicos, ¡Una verguenza! ¡Severus era un chico! ¿Como es que podia ser deseado entre los del mismo sexo? No lo podia entender.

Pero el golpe de gracia fue cuando Vladimir Horton aparecio en el colegio, era tan guapo, educado y perfecto, por un momento penso en que seria su hombre idea aunque ya estaba con James, pero sus iluciones se estropearon cuando se anuncio el noviasgo de Vladimir con Severus.

Vladimir era un Slytherin.

Lily para aquel entonces ya odiaba a mas no poder a los Slytherin, especialmente a las hermanas Black.

Severus hablo con ella, le pidio perdon por no defenderla de sus amigas, lo intento, en serio intento perdonarlo, pero no podia. Severus era su mejor amigo, pero comenzo a representar todo lo que mas odiaba en el mundo, la homosexualidad, un fertil, un sangre pura, un Slythrin, un aliado a Andromeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa Black. Lo odiaba.  
Estaba segura que un dia Severus anunciara que se casara con un hombre y que tendra un hijo de ese hombre, y no podia esperar a maldecir a ese fenomeno.

Su Harry era un niño perfectamente normal, no era uno de esos asquerosos fertiles.

Sentia pena por Molly, pues esta el conto que su tercer hijo, Percy, era un fertil.

Por eso no podia permitir que su querido tesoro Harry se juntara con esos fenomenos.

Esperaba que James la apoyara, y si no, mas le vale, por que, amara mucho a James, pero si no piensa igual que ella sobre el "bien estar" de su unico hijo, pues se podra olvidar de verlo por un buen tiempo. Pues estaba considerando seriamente la propuesta de su hermana.

Si James la amaba, si James ama a Harry...

Mas le valia estar de su lado.

.

...

.

La Madriguera en un lugar muy calido, lleno de niños pelirrojos con mucha energia, Arthur y Molly Weasley eran el matrimonio que demostraba que no se necesita dinero para ser feliz. Ambos orgullosos y felices por sus hijos y la unica niña que tienen.

Bill era el mayor de todos, aventurero, fuerte y protector con sus hermanos, inteligente y muy habil a sus 12 años, cuidaba de sus hermanos pero eso no evitaba hacer travesuras y meterlos en problemas, sin embargo el tenia una debilidad y era su lindo hermanito Percy, actualmente cursa su segundo año en Howarts, esta en la casa Gryffindor y no para de emocionar a sus hermanos sobre sus aventuras en ella.

Charlie era el segundo hermano de 10 años, rebelde e idealista, leal y con fuerte caracter, tenia sus sueños a seguir con una fuerte determinacion, ama a su familia y a sus hermanos aunque le gusta meterse en problemas junto a Bill. Sin embargo nunca a podido contra los regaños de su madre ni a los ojos llorosos de su hermano Percy.

Fred y George eran unos gemelos de 6 años, todos unos torbellinos pelirrojos que no sabian quedarse quietos, siempre juntos y siempre en probleas, eran tan identicos que ni Molly, siendo su madre podia identificarlos, solo su hermano Percy podia hacerlo, lo que mas amaban era molestar a su hermano menor Ron, anque Percy siempre terminara por regañarlos.

Ron era el mas pequeño de los varones, el contaba con 4 años recien cumplidos, era una cosita muy linda pero muy asustadisa por culpa de los gemelos, que siempre lo molestaban, a tal punto, que desarrollo una fobia a las arañas, siempre que los gemelos lo atormentaban suele irse al regaso de su hermano Percy pues el le hacia mas caso que su mama.

Ginny era la unica niña de la familia y la mimada de sus padres, tiene solo 2 años y es muy linda, es muy tranquila pero cuando esta con sus hermanos suele reirse de las ocurrencias de estos, cuando esta bajo el cuidado de Percy, suele leerle para dormirla o hablar con ella. A Ginny le gustaba Percy, era como una segunda mama que queria.

Y finalmente, el querido Percival Weasley, el tercer hermano que cuenta con 8 años, el unico fertil de la familia, al mismo tiempo es la oveja negra de esta, Percy, a diferencia de sus hermanos que gustaban de correr, ensuciarse y hacer mil travesuras. El en cambio preferia leer los libros de su casa y ayudar en la casa, sabia cocinar, limpiar y enmendar las prendas rotas de sus hermanos, tambien se la pasaba vigilando a sus hermanos, especialmente a Fred, George y Ron de que no se lastimaran en sus tantos juegos. Percy era muy inteligente y responsable, siempre correcto y educado. Siempre le pedia a Bill que le prestara sus libros de Howarts para leerlos, ya no podia esperar a ya tener los 11 para poder ir.

Molly estaba disgustada, ella estaba segura de que su hijo Percy seria un Revenclaw en vez de un Gryffindor como toda su familia y la de Arthur habian sido, ademas, a Molly le disgustaban los magos fertiles, casi pierde a Arthur por culpa de uno, pero afortunadamene se embarazo de Bill haciendo que este se casara con ella.

Los fertiles eran un error de la naturaleza, son las mujeres como ella y su Ginny las que debian traer los magos al mundo, sonrio pensando en Harry, el hijo de Lily Potter, era un niño muy lindo, no dudaba que el seria un joven de gran atractivo, ademas de poderoso y heredero de la fortuna Potter. Su sonrisa se volvio mas grande cuando penso en lo hermoso que seria que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos en unos años en el futuro.

Sin embargo lo que no sabia era que Percival miraba a su madre con sus lindos ojos llenos de tristeza, era pequeño pero no estupido, sabia el disgusto de su madre con el aunque no lo demostraba seguido, sabia lo que planeaba con su hermanita y odiaba eso, el queria que Ginny se casara por amor no por dinero. El se encargaria de proteger a su hermanita.

Percy estaba triste, sus padres pensaban diferente de el, Arthur lo adoraba y veneraba por ser el unico fertil "su buen y lindo Perce" suele decirle y decirle mil cosas bonitas que le hacian sentir feliz, pero Molly suele ignorarlo, lo repriende cuando no quiere salir a jugar o ensuciarse "¿Como esperas convertirte en un buen Gryffindor si sigues actuando como un cobarde? Hum, lo que me faltaba, un fertil y un cobarde, Merlin me ayude".  
Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ron estan enojado, si ay algo que odian es que su madre se meta con Percy sin que este no haya hecho nada, es Percy quien enmenda las ropas rotas y utiles de Bill, es Percy quien se encarga de curar a Charlie cuando este salia a jugar, era Percy quien bañaba y vestia a los gemelos y ademas los cuidaba, era Percy quien le lee y suele hornearle a Ronald sus galletas favoritas, era Percy quien llamaba "hermosa princesa" a Ginny cuando Molly salia con la orden y su padre al Ministerio.

Ellos amaban a Percy, era su hermano favorito y Percy los amaba, eso lo tenian muy claro.

...

Ese dia en especial, parecia ser normal en la Madriguera, Bill habia regresado a Howarts a su tercer año y Charlie a su primer año, quedando en Gryffindor para felicidad de Arthur y orgullo de Molly. Se acercaba el noveno cumpleaños de Percy y estaba emocionado, su padre, Arthur le habia prometido una sorpresa por haber sido un buen niño por tanto tiempo, haber hecho sus deberes y de cuidar a los revoltosos gemelos.

Molly habia salido con Ginny por el mandado, Fred, George y Ron habian ido con sus abuelos, los padres de Molly mientras que Arthur se llevo a Percy al Ministerio por que el pequeño niño tenia curiosidad de su trabajo.

Con una sonrisa Arthur aterrizo en el Ministerio con su dulce niño en su mano, que miraba con facinacion a todos lados, las personas que caminaban, los duendes, las lechuzas o las cartas que volaban.

A pasos tranquilos caminaban hasta el departamento de control muggle sin embargo a medio camino se toparon con una persona que hizo que Arthur borrara su sonrisa.

-Oh... buenas Arthur... - saludo el hombre.

-...Buenas Zabini...

-¡Vamos Arthur! Sigo siendo Amos...

-Dejaste de serlo cuando te casaste con Arabella Zabini y tomaste su apellido.

-No te metas con mi cholatito de amor...

-Huflepuff tenias que ser Amos... - suspiro el Gryffindor.

Percy miro con interes al hombre frent su padre, era un hombre atractivo de cabellos mieles y ojos caramelo, su piel era ligeramente palida y tenia unos pomulos altos con un aura de felicidad rodeandolo y una sonrisa un tanto boba.

-¿Que tal tu familia? - pregunto con amibilidad el hombre sonriente pero un tanto incomodo.

-Bien, hoy traje a mi tercer hijo.

-Oh, vaya que lo veo - Amos sonrio amistoso a Percy quien se sonrojo. - Por Merlin, es un fertil precioso Arthur... tendras que cuidarlo mucho cuando llegue a la edad casadera.

-Gracias... supongo.

-Buenas... mi nombre es Percival Weasley, un gusto en conocerlo. - con una postura firme, voz seria pero dulce, hombros atras y cabeza en alto dio una respetuosa reverencia sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, en especial Arthur.

-Valgame, si que eres todo un sangre pura pequeño, me alegra que Arthur te eduque como se debe - sonrio el castaño. - Tengo dos hijos, mi primogenito se llama Cedric y tiene tu edad, ademas es un varon, tambien tengo un hijo llamado Blaize, es un fertil al igual que tu y es tan parecido a su madre - suspiro como un idiota al pensar en su hermosa, estupenda, bella y preciosa esposa, el amor de su vida y su existencia. - Tiene 4 años, quisiera que los conocieras...

-Yo...

-¡Bien Amos! Tenemos que irnos, debo revisar algunos reportes antes de ir al Callejon, le prometi a Percy un regalo...

-Desperdicias tu talento Arthur - hablo de pronto el hombre dejando frio al pelirrojo. - Vigilar y coleccionar artefactos muggle no es para ti, deberias hacer lo que siempre quisiste... ¿O se te olvido de tu sueño mientras estabamos en Howarts? Ethan...

-Basta Amos - lo interrumpio de manera seria. - Creo que casarte con una Slytherin te hace daño.

-Hum... quien sabe... tu no te casate con una cria de Salazar...

-No se como pudiste casarte con una de esas serpientes.

-No es tan malo... cuando logras entrar en su corazon, cuando tienes su amor, es para siempre, las serpientes son leales y fieles a pesar del tiempo y de lo que pase Arthur... pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabias...

-Callate Diggory...

-Soy Zabini desde hace años - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa fria. - Fue bueno verte Arthur... espero verte de nuevo... nos vemos joven Percival - se despidio el hombre revolviendo los cabellos bien peinados de Percy quien hizo un adorable puchero al verse despeinado.

Despues de que el Huflepuff se fuera Arthur por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, odiaba encontrarse con alguien que le recordara su amargo pasado... pero que fue el mas feliz que tenia.

-¿Padre? ¿Te sientes bien? - la voz de su pequeño lo saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos para centrarse en su tercer hijo. - ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres nos vamos a casa, depues me das mi sorpresa, es importante que descanses ¿Tienes hambre?

Arthur rio un poco, en serio ¿Que seria de el sin su buen y lindo Percy? Solo Merlin sabe.

-No pequeño... sabes que... hoy no me apetece ir a la oficina ¿Vamos a ver los demas departamentos y hablamos con los aurores?

Los ojos del niño brillaron mientras una hermosa sonrisa salia de su boca, Arthur con una sonrisa casi igual llevo a su hijo de paseo al Ministerio, hoy era el dia que solo se lo dedicaria a su Perce.

.

...

.

En San Mungo, en una habitacion en la quinta planta habia un hombre lobo con la mirada perdida en el hombre que estaba dormido en la cama de aquella inmaculada habitacion.

Remus miraba con dolor a Lucius postrado en esa cama, tenia una lazo en su brazo que se unia magicamente a un filtro de magia que le traspasaba magia para alimentarlo y mantenerlo estable.

Los sanadores decian que Lucius no daba señales a despertar, el coma en terminos muggle duran de dos a cuatro semanas, sin embargo los comas magicos eran mas complicados.

Debido a que el cuerpo reacciona a su nucleo magico, cuando esta esta agotaba, el cuerpo, sistema, organos, todo colapsa, por lo que la magia intenta repararlo todo, pero aquello causaba un gran desgaste que podia tardar incluso años en reparar.

Eso es lo que le paso a Lucius.

Al parecer los mortifagos utilizaron un hechizo que hacia que toda la magia saliera expulsada del cuerpo provocando una muerte muy dolorosa.

Narcisa habia recibido el hechizo de lleno sin embargo parecer ella uso la magia que le fue expulsada para poder proteger el cuerpo de Lucius.

De algun modo, Narcisa sabia que uno de los dos iba a morir pero que uno de ellos debia quedarse con Draco, uno tenia que vivir.

Y Narcisa eligio que Lucius viviera, se sacrifico como pudo para salvarlo.

Remus no sabia si odiar en serio o amar a Narcisa.

La odiaba por tener el amor de Lucius, pero la amaba por haberle salvado la vida.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios sin querer mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Draco, Lucius, Narcisa, Sirius, James, Harry, Lily, Severus, Vladimir...

Otro suspiro salio cuando sus pensamientos pararon en el vampiro.

Odiaba a Vladimir, eso era seguro, era algo natural, el era un hombre lobo y Vladimir un vampiro, lo habia chantajeado, lo habia amenazado, lo habia humillado... pero de alguna manera sentia simpatia por el.

De algun modo, los dos pasaban por cosas similares.

Ambos sufrian de amor no correspondido.

Vladimir amaba a Severus desde la escuela, el amaba a Lucius desde que lo conocio. Pero no eran correspondidos, Severus ama a Sirius no a Vladimir, Lucius amo, se caso y tuvo un hijo con Narcisa, no con el.

A paso tranquilo llego a lado de la cama de Lucius donde con delicadeza, casi con miedo, tomo su palida y fria pero suave mano besandola con adoracion.

-Perdoname mi amor, no pude cuidarte, nunca pude, en cambio decidi llenarme de rencor y odio ajeno... odie tanto a Narcisa por tenerte, por pensar en que me habia alejado de tu lado... pero la verdad es que le estoy eternamente agradecido, por que no se que seria de mi, de que seria de tu cachorro si tu no estarias ahora... te amo tanto Lucius... tengo años amandote... quisiera que estuvieras despierto para decirtelo en persona, que me escuches... te amo tanto Lucius, te amo, amo a Draco como su fuera mio... se parece tanto a ti mi amor...

Las lagrimas del licantropo caian suavemente por su rostro, llegando a mojar las sabanas blancas de la cama.

El rostro de Lucius estaba tan tranquilo, tan apacible, a Remus le costaba creer que estaba en un estado delicido.

Por las siguientes horas, Remus se dedico a tomar con amor las manos de Lucius, de decirle mil palabras hermosas y llenas de amor, de darle miradas de anhelo y de acariciarle su rostro como si de cristal se tratase.

.

...

.

Arthur y Percy caminaban por el callejon diagon muy contentos, Percy con un helado de chocolate comiendolo bastante contento por el regalo y Arthur feliz de ver a su pequeño muy contento. Era raro ver a Percy asi de feliz, sin querer suspiro en pensar su esposa. El queria a Molly y por Merlin que amaba a sus hijos. Pero las cosas no eran como antes.

Arthur y Molly eran mayores por dos años a la mayoria de los demas, los dos comenzaron a salir desde el cuarto año en Howarts, en aquel entonces el juraba que Molly era el amor de su vida y con quien pasaria el resto de su vida...

Hasta su septimo año en Howarts.

Un nervioso, timido, dulce pero hermoso docel de quinto se le declaro.

Un fertil de Slytherin.

Al principio no supo como reaccionar, no iba a negar que no habia visto a ese niño desde hace mucho tiempo, como no hiba a hacerlo, su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado tan suave, su piel suave y tersa de marfil, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes griseados, su fino cuerpo resaltado por las oscuras tunicas, su andar elegante y delicado... tan perfecto.

Pero sin duda lo que mas le habia impactado fue verlo de esa manera:

Sus ojos mirandolo fijamente, brillantes, llenos de amor, amor hacia el, el rojo de sus mejillas haciendolo ver de lo mas adorable, su cuerpo temblando haciendolo ver fragil, sus labios rosados ligeramente humedos, pidiendo a gritos a ser besado...

Cosa que izo...

Fue instinto, fue un impulso, fue irracional, practicamente estaba comprometido pero lo hizo... lo abraso por su fina cintura y lo beso, con delicadeza pero de manera profunda, sintio su cuerpo encajar perdectamente al suyo, sintio el ritmo de sus corazones sincronizandose, sus magias compatibles, fue un toque perfecto...

Se sintio mal, estaba engañando a Molly, pero no podia parar, se habia vuelto adicto a ese dulce niño que lo miraba con un amor incondicional, se habia vuelto dependiente del cuerpo de su dulce angel, se habia enamorado de ese tierno Slytherin.

Lo amaba... pero estaba con Molly.

Su relacion clandestina duro un año, el queria mas, su niño queria mas, queria presentarlo a su familia, que se conocieran, queria algo publico, queria algo privado, queria escapar, lo que sea, pero que sea con el. Arthur estaba dispuesto a hacer, todo por su amada serpiente, lo hubiera dejado todo... pero simplemente el destino juega con nosotros de manera cruel.

Molly salio embarazada.

Arthur tubo que casarse con ella.

Tuvo que abandonar a su amado niño.

Su corazon se partio al ver su hermoso rostro bañado en lagrimas, rogandole que no le dejara, que no le importaba ser su amante pero que estuviera con el... Pero no pudo hacerlo, por que su bello niño valia demasiado como para ser segundo, el merecia ser el primero y lo mejor de todo, pero no pudo ser el suyo, ahora tenia una familia que pensar.

Ahora que han pasado tantos años y con las palabras dichas por Amos, sus recuerdos salieron a flote... ¿Como estara? ¿Se habra casado? Y si, si ¿Con un hombre o una mujer? ¿Tendra hijos? ¿Le recordara? ¿Aun le amara?... Quisiera saber que al menos aun este bien.

Arthur dejo de caminar al igual que sus pensamientos al sentir que la pequeña y dulce precencia que estaba a su lado ya no estaba.

-¿Percy? - llamo el pelirrojo viendo hacia todos lados, habia mucha gente, pero no veia a su hijo- ¡PERCY! - grito llamando la atencion de las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo el panico comenzo a crecer al no poder a su bebe. - ¡Percy dode estas! - sin mas comenzo a correr buscando a su bebe, si algo le pasaba a su niño nunca se lo perdonaria.

.

...

.

Theodero Nott era un dulce bebe de 4 años, uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Draco y de Blaise. Los tres eran inseparables pero al parecer un nuevo integrante se habia unido...

Harry Potter, a Theo no le importa mucho, Harry es educado, listo y divertido, pero nota su favoritismo hacia su rubio amigo, no le parece extraño, el tambien le quiere mucho.

Theo solo tiene a su papi Ethan, no tiene padre ni madre, el sabe que su papi es un fertil, el tambien lo es, sabe que su papi esta enamorado de su padre, se lo dice a diario, tambien le dice lo mucho que el se parece a el pero Theo lo duda.

Theo tiene el cabello castaño oscuro como su papi, tiene la piel palida como su papi, pero el tenia ojos verde azulado griseado, un color extraño, ademas tenia ligeras pecas, casi invisibles pero lo que lo hacen ver adorable.  
Theo ama a su papi, es muy bueno con el, le dice mil cosas bonitas y le compra todo lo que el quiere, tambien le lee todo libro que quiere, el sabe leer como Draco, ambos son muy listos pero a Draco no le da por leer mucho, mas que nada por que sus primas Aries y Dyra lo secuestran para jugar.

Hoy Theo estaba en el callejon con su papi, Theo quiere visitar a su amigo Draco que esta muy triste por que su mama ya no esta, Theo quiere comprarle un regalo a su querido amigo y su papi (mami) no se lo nego.  
Pero, cuando llegaron a la zona mas concurrida del Callejon Diagon, una señora sin querer empujo a Theo haciendo que soltara la mano de Ethan, solo eso basto para que padre e hijo se separarn por el mar de gente.

Theo miraba a todos lados nerviosos y al borde de las lagrimas buscando a su papi, tiene mucho miedo y odia estar solo, las primeras lagrimas salen al sentir un dolor en su mejilla derecha, al caerse se habia golpeado con uno de los zapatos de un mago y se lastimo.

Theo comenzo a llorar llamando a tu papi, el sollozaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manitas.

-¿Estas bien? - escucho una dulce voz llamarle.

Theo alzo su cabecita y vio a un niño de 8 años mirandole con preocupacion pero con cariño, era un niño bonito, pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

-Y-Yo... pedi a mi papi... - sollozo el bebe mirando al niño.

-Ya veo... ¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Percy...

-Theo... me llamo Theo - contesto el castañito mas tranquilo.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito Theo... ven te ayudo a encontrar a tu papi, yo tambien perdi al mio - dijo el tercero de los Weasley tomando la mano del niño quien se dejo docilmente.

Ambos caminando tomados de la mano, platicando de cosas trivales, notando que tienen cosas en comun, Percy esta agusto, esta acostumbrado a tratar con niños, por sus hermanos, Theo le recordaba en cierto modo a Ron y por eso se sentia contento. Theo era un bebe muy lindo y dulce.

Theo por otro lado estaba muy agusto con Percy, el pelirrojo era listo, agradable, educado y muy atento, le recuerda mucho a su papi, tan dulce y agradable con el... le gusta Percy, luego le pedira a su papi que se lo lleven a su casa, por que Theo ahora quiere a Percy con el y se lo va a llevar a casa aunque tenga que hacer el berrinche del siglo.

.

...

.

Arthur estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, ya le habia dado la vuelta al Callejon y no habia rastros de su bebe, comenzo a desdesperarse y pensaba seriamente en llamar a la orden cuando de pronto sintio un cuerpo chocar contra el, sin embargo Arthur reacciono rapido y lo tomo de la cintura para despues encontrarse con un par de gemas verde palido.  
-¿Ethan?

-¿Arthur?

El tiempo se detuvo en cuento sus ojos se encontraron, sus cuerpos y magia se reconocieron, aquel sentimiento creido olvidado habia regresado con fuerza, atacando sin piedad sus corazones que latieron con anhelo.

-Yo... este... ¿Como estas? - pregunto Ethan un poco incomodo, sentia sus piernas temblar ante aquel pelirrojo que amo y que sigue amando.

-Ethan, ese... yo... ¿Has visto de casualidad un niño pelirrojo? No puedo encontrar a mi hijo - dijo rapidamente, intentando ignorando el latido de su corazon.

-¡Yo tambien! Mi bebe ni lo encuentro - contesto con su mirada llena de angustia, Arthur no pudo contra ella.

Sin mas ambos salieron juntos corriendo en busca de sus hijos.

Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en encontrar a ambos niños fuera de la nueva libreria del callejon, ambos tomados de la mano.

-¡Percy!

-¡Theo!

-¡Padre!

-¡Papi!

Ambos padres salieron disparados llegando con sus retoños, abrasandolos y llenandolos de besos, inspeccionando cada parte de sus cuerpos para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Por Merlin Theo, estaba tan asustado, no me hagas esto de nuevo bebe.

-Pedon papi, yo no quise peldelme, - contesto el bebe con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Oh mi amor, ahora estas bien - Ethan cargo a Theo mientras veia a Arthur abrasar a su hijo pelirrojo de ojos azules, era igualito a Arthur... tan dulce, pudo haber sido hijo de los dos, sacudio su cabeza inentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. - Yo... en verdad gracias por encontrar a mi bebe...

-No es nada Señor...

-Puedes llamarme Ethan cielo - le sonrio de manera hermosa, tanto Percy como Arthur se sonrojadon.

-Señor Ethan... mi nombre es Percy Weasley... como le decia Señor, no es nada, me preocupe de ver a un niño triste y solo, solo intente ayudar...

-Eres muy dulce Percy, sin duda, serias una gran padre... o madre... - sonrio Ethan al ver que Percy era un fertil como el, sin querer sintio algo de preocupacion, el sabia que la esposa de Arthur, odiaba a los fertiles, pero al menos esperaba que fuera buena con el niño.

Percy se sonrojo mientras se ponia detras de Arthur en un gesto de timides, pero contento, nadie mas que su padre y hermanos le dicen cosas bonitas.

-Bien Theo, tenemos que irnos...

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunto el bebe mirando con sus enormes ojos dulces a su papi.

-Si bebe, debemos ir a casa.

-¿Pecy viene con nosotlos?

-No hijo, Percy se va con su papa...

-¡No! Quiero que Pecy venga - reclamo el bebe con lagrimas amenazando a salir.

-Theo, cielo, no se puede. - dijo Ethan nervioso, detestaba negarle algo a su bebe, pero justamente eso no podia cumplirle.

-No te preocupes Theo, un dia de estos te vere - intento calmar el pelirrojo, no queria ver al niño llorar.

-¿En selio? - dijo Theo con sus ojos brillantes.

-Sip, claro si mi padre y el tuyo aceptan... - aquello ultimo dijo viendo a su padre, a Percy le habia gustado mucho Theo, queria volverlo a ver.

Arthur suspiro ante la mirada de su hijo, no queria ver tan seguido a Ethan, no debia, no queria que ese sentimiento muerto volviera a nacer... o quiza jamas murio.

-Esta bien hijo... pero no le digas a tu madre. - Lo ultimo que queria era que Molly se enterara.

-Si Arthur esta de acuerdo entonces yo tambien - sonrie el Slytherin. Sus ojos brillaron tambien.

Habia esperado años para estar con Arthur, aun lo amaba, y ahora que el pequeño Percy entro a la vida de su querido Theo tal vez tendria alguna oportunidad de estar de nuevo a el.

Si, sonaba egoista, manipulador y tramposo pero ¡Hey! El a fin de cuentas es un Slytherin, no podia culparlo.

.

...

.

Harry y Draco miraban con interes al hombre que se encontraba sonriente frente a ellos mientras que Sirius, Severus y James miraban detras del hombre.

Los pequeños niños habian bajado por galletas cuando escucharon a Damian decir "Mago fertil" Draco sabia lo que era pero Harry...

-¿Que es un mago fedtil? - pregunto el bebe curioso.

-Es un mago como tu o Draco que puede tener bebes como una mujer, pero no es una - contesto con simpleza.

-¿Yo soy uno? - pregunto mirando a James.

-No Harry, tu eres un varon.

-¿Y tu papi? - el pequeño se miro aun mas interesado, James se tenso y temblo ligeramente.

-Yo soy uno - hablo el dulce Draco llamando la atencion de los demas.

-¿Eles fedtil? - pregunto Harry con sus ojitos brillantes.

-Sip.

-¿Puedes tenel bebes?

-Sip.

-¿Me puedo casal contigo?

-...Si Haddy - Draco se habia sonrojado de manera furiosa por la pregunta de su amigo.

-Oh... entonces, cuando seamos gandes nos casamos Daco - sonrió el castaño.

-¡Harry! - llamo alarmado James mirando a su hijo

-Muy bien dicho Harry, Draco es un fertil precioso, de buena familia y muy hábil, una buena elección - aprobó Damian con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de ambos niños.

-Gacias tio Dami. - agradeció el pequeño Draco con una sonrisa, no sabia lo que significaba aquello pero suponia que no debia ser tan malo.

Oh bueno, eso penso sin ver que Sirius se habia desmayado desde el momento en que Harry dijo que se casaria con el.


	12. Chapter 12 La calma antes de la tormenta

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**  
 **Este capitulo contiene lemon marca "Damian Black" (En Wattpad) o marca "Darkness" (En slash/fanfiction) por lo que sere muuuy explicita (Aunque tengo años que no escribo un lemon ._. Pareja sugerida por mi amiga en Wattpad (La siguiente pueden sugerirme ewe)**

Cuando James Potter llego a su hogar, en la mansión Potter lo hizo junto a Damián quien tenía en sus brazos a Harry quien estaba de lo más contento.

-Entonces Kreacher* nos tajo galletitas de chocolatina y nos la comimos... estaban ricas - contaba el pequeño de ojos verdes al alvino quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Las galletas de chocolate son las mejores - concordó el mayor. - Son mis favoritas...

-¡Las mías también! Las de papi también...

-Oh ¿Eso es cierto Jams? - pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa un tanto burlona hacia el peli negro quien le da una mirada fulminante pero Damián solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Harry ¿Por qué no vas a ver si tu madre está en casa? - pregunto tranquilamente James a su hijo quien asintió con la cabeza e hizo que el mayor lo bajara de sus brazos.

En cuanto llego al suelo, el pequeño corrió hacia las escaleras gritando por su madre.

-No hagas eso... - sentencio James con voz baja pero amenazante, sintiendo como unas manos tomaban su cintura.

-Hace unos años no te quejaste si mal lo recuerdo - dijo el mayor pegando su pecho en la espalda del menor.

-Hace años no estaba casado ni con un hijo, ahora sí... - contesto alejándose del cuerpo del ruso.

Damián frunció el ceño con claro disgusto, jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de James, especialmente con el hecho de que su prometida era una sangre sucia.

-No debiste casarte... no con ella... - dijo de manera posesiva, sintiendo unos pasos bajando las escaleras, era un peligro pero eso le gustaba.

-No hagas estupideces, hablo en serio Rosen - demando James sintiendo a Lily.

-Oh bueno, dejaremos el juego... por ahora...

Cuando Damián termino de hablar, Lily Potter entro a la sala con el pequeño Harry en brazos.

-James, cielo, que bueno que volviste - saludo la pelirroja acercándose y besando a James.

Damián se permitió fulminar a la mujer con la mirada, Lily sintió un horrible frio recorrerle la espina dorsal.

-Deberías enseñarle a tu "esposa" que es de muy mala educación ignorar a una visita, también es de mal gusto dar recibimientos tan poco indecorosos en público... - critico duramente llamando la atención de ambos brujos, Harry había ido a las cocinas por algo de leche por lo que no escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - demando la pelirroja mirando molesta al extraño, sintió como James se tensaba y ponía una cara como que queriendo desaparecer.

-Cuestionar a un invitado de tu marido, no presentarse, demandar cuando no hay lugar, reclamando esta casa como tuya cuando no lo es... una sangre sucia sin educación al parecer - hablo nuevamente, en un tono frio y cortante, Lily se estremeció con furia, hacía años que nadie se metía con ella, no desde que se había casado con James, ahora todos la trataban con respeto pero este tipo se atrevía a insultarla.

-Damián ¡Basta! - exclamo James preocupado.

-Bien... temo que nuestra pequeña charla quedara pendiente James... detesto compartir mi aire con escoria como estas - sin más, dirigiéndole una mirada déspota a Lily se retiró con toda la elegancia e etiqueta que le habían inculcado desde pequeño.

Tras la salida del alvino un silencio incomodo se instaló en la sala, Harry llego con un vaso de leche confundido sin saber qué pasa.

-Papi ¿Y el tío Dami? - pregunto viendo a todos lados buscando al alvino.

-Él se fue.

-¿Tan ponto? - dijo un tanto decepcionado, le gustaba mucho el nuevo tío Damián.

-¿Tío Dami? - pregunto Lily furiosa.

-Harry hijo porque no vas a tu habitación, casi es hora de dormir...

-¿Quién era el James? - pregunto de nuevo mirando a su marido exigiendo una respuesta.

-Hablaremos en nuestro cuarto... Harry ve a la cama...

-Pero papi tío Dami pometio que me contaría más histolias de su país - dijo el pequeño un poco triste.

-Harry obedece - volvió a decir James con cada vez menos paciencia.

-Pero...

-¡Vete a la maldita cama de una vez! - le grito Lily a su hijo.

Harry sintió como unas lágrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos, su madre nunca le había gritado.

-¡Lily! - reprimió James también sorprendido.

-¡Lily nada James! ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? ¡Harry lárgate! - volvió a gritar al ver que su hijo no se movía.

-¡No le grites a mi hijo Lily! - grito ahora James molesto con su mujer.

-¡Es más hijo mío que tuyo! ¡Le grito si yo quiero!

-No seas estúpida Lily ¿Cómo vas a gritarle a nuestro hijo si no ha hecho nada? - a veces se sorprendía en la clase de mujer en la que se convertía su esposa cuando se enojaba.

-¿Ahora soy una estúpida? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?

-Lily vayamos a nuestra recamara, no enfrente de Harry...

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me respondas ahora! ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué permitiste que me insultara?

-Harry por favor ve a tu cuarto y toma tu mochila, hoy iras de pijamada con tu padrino Sirius... - hablo James de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza aun con lágrimas y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, ir con el padin Sirius solo significaba una cosa: Que dormiría con Draco.

-¿Con Sirius? ¿No es donde está el hijo de los Malfoy? - pregunto despectiva la mujer. - ¿Piensas llevar a mi hijo con esa cría de mortifagos?

-¡Lily! - grito algo asustado el pelinegro. - No puedes hablar en serio, Draco es un bebe Lily ¡Un bebe! ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia un bebe?

-Es igual que su horrenda madre...

-¡Por dios Lily! ¡Los Malfoy no son mortifagos! ¡Narcisa fue asesinada por mortifagos! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

-De todas formas, no te lo llevaras James... y aun no me contestas sobre quien era aquel hombre...

James sintiendo la paciencia cada vez más agotada le lanza un hechizo paralizante para evitar que siguiera hablando u otra cosa. Preocupado el Lord Potter se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su vástago, encontrándolo ya con su pequeña mochila lista.

-Vamos campeón... te llevare con tu padrino y en dos días iré por ti ¿Te parece? - le beso la majilla de su hijo.

-Papi... ¿Mamá está enojada? - pregunto inocentemente el pequeño bebe mirando con sus enormes ojos verdes a su padre.

-Si bueno... tu madre se enojó porque ella no conoce al tío Damián... así que pensó que era un ladrón o algo así... por eso...

-Ahhhhh... - exclamo él bebé creyendo ir hacia donde iba la dirección de las palabras de su padre.

-Bien Harry, vamos con Draco...

Sin más ambos Potter desaparecieron de la mansión para ahora ir, a la mansión Black y advertirles sobre si Lily cometía alguna estupidez.

.

...

.

Decir que Sirius y Severus no estaban enojados era mentira, decir que estaban impresionados también era mentira, decir que estaban indignados era la pura verdad.

Severus estaba que quería ir a hechizar a su ex mejor amiga. Por diferentes razones, la principal por meterse con su querido ahijado e insultar la memoria de su fallecida amiga, también por el hecho de que regañara y le gritara a Harry sin razón. Por Merlín, era un bebé ¿Cómo demonios se podía meter con un bebé?

Sirius estaba igual o peor que Severus, estaban hablando de su sobrino, de su ahijado, de su hermana, de su familia, que le manden un Avada si antes permitía que les pusieran una mano o una varita encima.

James suspiro de manera pesada, apenas habían pisado la mansión Black, Harry salió corriendo en busca de su amiguito gritando que pasaría unos días con él, pronto se escucharon los gritillos de alegría de los pequeños.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que harás Potter? - pregunto molesto Severus cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo idea, pero claramente tengo que hablar con Lily - contesto suspirando otra vez.

-Esto no se puede quedar así James - hablo ahora Sirius mortalmente serio, era raro verlo de esa manera.

-Eso ya lo sé Paddy, gracias por recordármelo- dijo de manera sarcástica el pelinegro.

-Potter no es que realmente me incumbe tu matrimonio pero me preocupo por Harry así que lo diré solo una vez: Tu matrimonio se está yendo a la mierda... y no lo digo por ahora, sino desde hace años... según me ha platicado Sirius desde hace mucho...

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? - la voz de James había sonado molesta al igual que sorprendida.

-Lily es tan Gryffindor como tú o incluso más. Ese no es el problema, el problema es que ella es demasiado testaruda como para permitirse admitir que cometió un error, algo que comparte con su hermana, también me temo que esta misma le meta ideas en la cabeza, conozco a Lily desde que éramos muy niños. Sé que sus padres le educaron con sus ideales, que la homosexualidad es un error de Dios y que ella siempre está bien, eso no cambio en Hogwarts, ella no admitió las tradiciones mágicas, ella estaba orgullosa de ser una bruja pero no de su historia. Entre los muggles: la magia, las brujas y lo demás es satánico, está mal y es un error. Ella no dejara eso de lado...

James se quedó callado mirando hacia otro lado de la sala, le dolía, pero Severus tenía razón, fue una de las razones por las que su padre le reprocho por casarse con una nacida de muggles.

-No digo que todos los muggles sean malos, pero no deberíamos mezclarnos entre ellos, nos cazarían como hace años...

-Ya no son los mismos tiempos Severus... - defendió Black.

-Lo sé... es peor... ahora ya no cazan a sus desiguales, ahora cazan a sus iguales ¿Qué demonios está pasando en el mundo? (Eso mismo me lo pregunto yo ;n; )

-Yo... debo volver a casa... tengo que hablar con Lily, siento llegar tan de repente aun cuando me fui hace un par de horas.

-No digas tonterías Prongs, tú y Harry siempre serán  
bienvenidos en nuestra casa - dijo Sirius demasiado cerca de Severus, aunque este no pareció notarlo.

-¿"Nuestra"? - repitió con un tono pícaro y burla.

Los dos pelinegros se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y giraron sus rostros avergonzados. James rio un poco, se sentía contento por su amigo, veía que su relación mejoraba cada vez más, el estar al pendiente de Draco había hecho que unieran sus pensares y sus metas, se habían acercado más. Aun con una sonrisa se dirigió a su casa, la mansión Potter.

.

...

.

En cuanto llego Lily estaba igual y como la había dejado, paralizada en la sala enfrente del pasillo donde estaban los cuadros de sus padres, de sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos, donde por cierto, podía ver el rostro disgustado de Dorea Potter antes Black. Claramente molesta.

Con otro suspiro de cansancio le quito a Lily la varita y la ato con cuerdas encantadas para evitar que se moviera mucho, con pesar le quito el hechizo Lily no hizo ademan por intentar liberarse, lo sabía, ella es inteligente, sabía que de nada serviría.

James gimió con desgana cuando vio el fuego de furia en los ojos de su esposa.

-Ok, primero que nada me disculpo por lo del hechizo, pero en serio quería hablar contigo sin que te alteraras...

-¿Alterarme? ¿Por qué debería de alterarme? Considerando que quien es mi marido trajo a mi casa un extraño, permitió que me insultara y me faltara el respeto. Me hechizara y se fuera con mi hijo a la casa del tonto de su padrino donde hay dos fenómenos fértiles y mortifagos - Sirius estaba pasando a ser lista negra de Lily por estar rodeado de tanta mala influencias, Harry no puede juntarse con gente así.

-¿Tu casa? - exclamo Erick Potter, el abuelo de James muy indignado y conocido por ser el primer Potter en ir a Slytherin.

James frunció el cejo al igual que Dorea, quien sabía perfectamente que Sirius era uno de sus "sobrinos", el Lord Potter por otro lado comenzaba a molestarse...

-Sera que no me dejas explicarte...

-¿Explicarle? Que le explicas a esta tonta, mira que faltarle el respeto a un sangre pura - interrumpió Samantha Potter, la esposa de Erik e igual una Slytherin.

-Madre, Padre, permitan a James terminar...

-Te dije que debió casarse con mi sobrino Sirius - hablo Dorea molesta.

James y Lily se sorprendieron con aquello.

-Abuela... Sirius esta con Severus Prince...

-¡El hijo de Eileen! - exclamo Elizabeth, la madre de James, amiga de Eileen. Una Slytherin mientras que su esposo Charlus un Gryffindor. - ¡Es tan lindo! Cuando lo conocí era un precioso bebe.

-No puedo creer que se casara con un muggle - hablo el padre de James.

-¡Pueden callarse de una vez! ¡Ustedes ya están muertos! - les grito completamente molesta, siempre detesto esos cuadros, los más antiguos siempre la molestaban - ¡James! ¡Para mañana nos desharemos de esos cuadros me oíste!

-¿Estas demente? ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamo James impresionado pero también muy molesto.

-¡No quiero esos cuadros aquí James! ¡Mira! ¡Ni siquiera les caigo bien!

-Y ahora menos... - murmuro Samantha a Dorea quien asintió con la cabeza.

-No me interesa Lily, esa no es tu decisión. Esta es MI casa, la casa de MI familia y ahí se quedaran - respondió sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. - Mira yo solo quiero hablar Lily ¿Podemos?

-No sé qué es lo que tú quieras hablar Potter - oh oh, cuando Lily decía su apellido es que en verdad estaba enojada.

-Escucha... sobre el hombre que estaba en la sala... es un... viejo amigo - James se dio un face palm en su mente, ¿En serio? ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor? Pues ni modo que decirle que fue su amante antes de que se casó con ella…

-Si claro, tú amigo... - pues parece que ella tampoco le creyó.

-Mira, él se llama Damián Rosen. Él era el Ministro de Magia de Rusia - los ojos se abrieron de impresión ante aquello. - Actualmente es un gran líder de negocios. Es un sangre pura con una de las mayores fortunas en el mundo, lo conocí unos meces antes de casarnos... él fue mi jefe y compañero cuando fui a una misión de auror a Rusia, nos volvimos amigos y pues... no nos hemos visto desde entonces... me lo encontré hoy en el callejón Diagon y Harry quedo encantado con el... Harry lo invito a cenar y acepto... pero al ver cómo fue tratado se marchó...

-Yo...

-Damián es un sangre pura, muy tradicional Lily. Apegado a las normas de la alta sociedad de la magia, orgulloso de su apellido y de su linaje, no soporta las faltas en la alta sociedad...

-Yo no soy una sangre pura ni de la alta sociedad...

-Pero yo si - le interrumpió serio. - Soy un heredero, no, ya no lo soy. Soy un Lord y Harry es mi heredero, ambos somos de la alta sociedad y tu como mi esposa, debes actuar como tal...

-¡Esas son ideas machistas entre sus horrendas tradiciones! - le interrumpió ahora ella molesta.

-¿Horrendas tradiciones? - cuestiono incrédulo.

-¡Insolente! ¡Pero como te atreves! - gruñeron indignados Dorea, Erik, Samantha. Elizabeth la miro disgustada y Charlus la vio molesto.

-"Horrendas tradiciones" dices... - la voz de James sonó extrañamente tensa. - Estas horrendas tradiciones como tú las llamas son respetadas y conocidas desde hace siglos, milenios incluso. En nuestra sociedad mágica estamos orgullosos de ellas, de nuestras costumbres ¡Somos magos!

-No puedo, es tan diferente al mundo muggle...

-¡Entonces vete! - grito Dorea furiosa.

-Es por esto que Salazar nunca quiso mezclarse con los de su tipo - murmuro Erik muy molesto.

-¡Cállense malditas serpientes! - grito Lily molesta, de sus ojos lagrimas salían de sus ojos. - ¡Estoy harta! ¡De ustedes, de sus estúpidas costumbres que no entiendo, de las malditas serpientes, de los asqueroso fértiles, de los Malfoy, de los Lestrange, de los Black! ¡Estoy harta de todos ustedes! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando me entere de lo que paso con los Malfoy y de la muerte de la maldita de Narcisa! ¡La detestaba!

-¡CON MI FAMILIA NO TE METAS! - el grito de Dorea resonó fuertemente en la sala.

-¡Largo de esta casa! - grito Elizabeth también muy enojada, se arrepentía no haber escuchado a su suegra Samantha cuando le dijo que no debió permitir que su hijo se casara con esa mujer.

-¡Suficiente! - grito James con un horrible dolor de cabeza.- No quería llegar a esto Lily... pero si no piensas cambiar...

-Dijiste que me amabas como yo era...

-Si Lily... pero no ese lado tuyo... y espero que Harry jamás lo vea. Lily, tu odio no es bueno, es irracional...

-Oh no, es completamente racional.

-Odias a Severus y él era tu mejor amigo...

-No menciones a esa asquerosa serpiente fértil y mortifaga...

-¡Por Circe! ¿Por qué odias tanto a los fértiles? ¡Son un tesoro en el mundo mágico! - James en serio desconocía a Lily ¿Con quién se casó realmente?

-¡No son normales! ¡Son un error! ¡Se supone que nosotras las mujeres debemos dar a luz! ¡Los homosexuales son plagas en el mundo! (Tú eres la plaga -.-)

-¡Eres una maldita bruja! ¡Di donde demonios esta lo normal en eso! - grito Charlus furioso con su nuera.

Lily se quedó callada con eso.

-¿Tanto quieres ser normal? ¡Bien! Vete - dijo ahora James completamente furioso. - Renuncia a tu magia, al mundo mágico, a mí, a Harry, repudia el don que te dieron y vete pero nunca vuelvas.

-No me separaras de Harry...

-No te llevaras a mi hijo a ese mundo... no romperás la amistad de Harry con Draco, él lo adora...

-¿No lo entiendes James? Harry es normal y ese mocoso lo desviara del camino. Es un maldito fenómeno...

-Basta Lily, los fértiles no son fenómenos.

-¡Cállate Potter! ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Deberías apoyarme! ¿Por qué los defiendes tanto?

-Eso es estúpido.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¡Habla ahora!

-¡Cállate Lily!

-¡Dímelo maldito! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

-¡Porque yo soy un fértil! - el grito de James resonó en la sala.

Lily quedo congelada en su sitio, Elizabeth sonrió orgulloso de su hijo. Le molesto cuando James mantuvo como secreto su condición, pero ahora al verlo gritar, le lleno de orgullo de su tesoro.

-¿Me case... con un fenómeno? - murmuro perpleja... - No... No puede ser, tiene que ser una maldita broma... ¡Qué asco! ¡No puedo creer que estuve contigo! ¡Dios! ¡Pero qué horror!

James sintió una punzada por el rechazo, el esperaba que su mujer entendiera, no esperaba ese rechazo pero si las cosas eran así.

-Largo... vete de aquí - dijo quitando el hechizo de las cuerdas.

Lily al verse liberada lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a James para darle una fuerte bofetada, el rostro de James se giró y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

-Quiero el divorcio... - murmuro con su voz llena de veneno y desprecio.

-Los papeles llegaran en dos días como mínimo, en las juntas con los abogados se decidirá el reparto de propiedades y...

-No quiero tus cosas... solo dame dinero y más te vale que sea mucho o no te permitiré ver a Harry...

-¿Como que no me dejaras ver a mi hijo? - pregunto molesto. - No te llevaras a mi hijo, él se queda conmigo.

-Estas soñando si permitiré que mi perfecto hijo se quede... contigo - aquello dijo viendo con desdén.

-Ye veremos Evans...

Y una guerra se desato entre estos dos padres por la custodia por su único hijo.

.

...

.  
Severus estaba en la recamara de Draco, sentado en una silla a lado de la cama del rubio donde dos lindos bebes estaban acostados mirándolo atentamente, con sus ojitos adormilados con dulces sonrisas y mejillas sonrojadas con el cabello aun poco húmedo por el reciente baño.

Eran unos dulces angelitos.

Severus les leía uno de los libros de cuentos que le perteneció a la familia Black, Walburga le leía ese libro a Sirius y a Regulus cuando eran unos niños.

En la puerta de la habitación Sirius los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era tan hinoptizante y a la vez sorprendente lo hermoso que era la escena. Severus se veía tan natural cuidando de esos dos niños. En su activa imaginación, pensó en esa escena pero algo diferente, porque no eran unos niños los que estaban en una cama, sino un bebé en una cuna con una habitación muy infantil, el acariciando sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas y Severus regañándolo para que lo dejara descansar en paz.

Sonrió un poco más al imaginarlo, era agradable el pensamiento y se preguntó si Severus aceptaría estar con él, pero se dio cuenta de algo, bastante importante.

Miro a su sobrino y su ahijado, d años... el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido y si no se daba prisa... pues que Merlín lo libre...

Cuando se dio cuenta los niños ya estaban completamente dormidos.

Era una escena bastante dulce...

Harry y Draco estaban acostados uno alado del otro, sus cabecitas casi rosándose, Draco abrasaba un conejo de peluche que Blaise Diggory Zabini le había regalado por su cumpleaños, mientras que Harry abrasaba a Draco como si fuera su peluche.

Era muy notoria la cercanía entre ambos, sinceramente, esperaban que esa amistad durara muchos años más y si Harry seguía recordando su promesa y luchaba por cumplirla entonces ellos jamás se separarían.

-Es extraño... - susurro cerca de Severus cuando este se acercó a los niños para darles un beso en la frente.

-¿Que es extraño? - pregunto suavemente un poco nervioso por la cercanía del mayor.

-Siempre me había hecho la idea de que jamás podría estar con alguien seriamente porque nadie me llamaba la atención... las mujeres demasiado simples y sin gracia, mientras que los fértiles engreídos por ser valiosos...

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, saludando al cuadro de Orión y Walburga cuando pasaron por ahí.  
Severus escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Sirius, sin entender por qué de pronto decidió decirle aquello.

-...Pero quería un hijo... quería un familia. - Severus lo miro impresionado. - Cada vez que veía a los idiotas de mis cuñados con mis sobrinos... no pude evitar sentir cierta envidia... porque aunque yo amara a esos bichos como si fueran míos, yo quería un cachorro, un bebé con mi sangre, que se pareciera a mí, mimarlo, cuidarlo, verle crecer... eso era lo que yo quería...

-...Sirius... - murmuro Severus con la voz rota, no entendía la razón de Sirius pero el corazón le dolía.

-Sin embargo no podía cumplir mi sueño al no tener a alguien, no quería casarme por interés, no soy así. A quien conociera, con quien salía, a nadie lo considere lo suficiente como para formar una familia... solo hubo una persona en el colegio con la que considere la posibilidad de tener una familia...

-Sirius yo... - Severus sentía unas ganas de llorar increíbles, pensar que su amor pensara en una persona que no era él le dolía hasta el alma...

-Pero por años intente ignorarlo, no lo vi por mucho tiempo, años en realidad... pero lo volví a ver... lo volví a encontrar - una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sirius mirando al dulce fértil a su lado, sintiéndose mal al ver sus ojos con lágrimas de dolor. - Pero volví a encontrarlo... y aquel sentimiento regreso y mucho más fuerte, intente ignorarlo, intente olvidar, pero no pude... por qué me di cuenta de que yo amaba a esa persona mucho más de lo que esperaba...

-Sirius por favor basta...

-Y me decidí... que intentaría tenerlo a mi lado... para poder formar mi sueño a su lado... aun con el temor de que me rechacé... porque... por muchos años... el pensó que lo odia, porque en el colegio solía molestarlo mucho...

Severus miraba a Sirius con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, dolido y con su corazón palpitando de forma dolorosa...

-Porque... yo solía molestarlo mucho, le hacía bromas muy pesadas... la peor de todas fue cuando lo deje encerrado en una casa abandonada con Remus en su luna llena...

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron al par al escucharle...  
entonces... lo que Black decía era que...

-Por qué en aquel entonces no quería admitir lo que sentía y lo encubría con un falso odio, una rivalidad donde lo único que quería era poder estar a su lado, abrasarle y besarle... – Sirius palabras tras palabra se acercaba a Severus, siempre mirándolo a los ojos. - Porque es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y me sentí celoso al verlos tan cercanos... por qué el comenzó a salir con un tarado vampiro que sigue sin caerme bien... porque mis sobrinos lo aman porque es su padrino...

Severus sintió como los fuertes brazos de Sirius rodeaban su cintura y lo acercaban a su cuerpo, tan cálido y con un aroma muy adictivo, el aroma de Sirius era adictivo para Severus quien puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho del más alto cuando este junto aún más sus cuerpos...

-Por qué... a pesar de los años no le pudo olvidar... porque le amo tanto... porque solo con el pienso casarme y tener una familia con el... porque...

-Sirius... - susurró dulcemente poniendo sus manos en el rostro del más alto. - Basta... no es necesario...

-Si lo es... - interrumpió de manera decidida, el brillo en los ojos del Black fue abrumador.- Por que debo decírtelo... Severus... yo... desde siempre te amé, te sigo amando... y créeme cuando te digo que siempre te amare...

Una explosión de sentimientos estallo en el interior de Severus, al escuchar las palabras que siempre deseo escuchar de los labios de su amor, no podía ser, tenía que ser un hermoso sueño lo que pasaba...

-Oh Sirius... - murmuro con su voz ahogada en el llanto que soltó abrasándose al cuerpo de Sirius.

Sirius lo único que hizo fue estrechar el cuerpo de Severus contra él, acariciando su cabellos sedosos y oscuros con dulzura y con la otra la cintura del otro.

-Te amo mi príncipe... - susurro Sirius contra el oído de Severus quien se estremeció en los brazos del Gryffindor.

-Yo también... - murmuro débilmente pero increíblemente decidido. - Desde siempre... aun cuando estaba con Vladimir... siempre te amé Sirius...

-Oh Severus... - Sirius se separó de Severus para tomarle de la nuca y poder juntar sus labios.

Severus no tardo en corresponder aquel tan ansiado beso.

Era pasional, necesitado, fiero, fogoso y lujurioso, un beso completamente necesitado. Juntando y jugando con sus lenguas sin importarles el oxígeno. Severus se había abrasado completamente al cuello de Sirius mientras este hacia lo mismo con la cintura de Severus.

Después de unos minutos se separaron, jadeando, unidos únicamente por un pequeño puente de saliva entre ambas bocas.

-Severus... mi Severus - murmuro con una voz ronca haciendo estremecer a Severus de pies a cabeza.

-Mi chucho... - susurro con una sonrisa dulce.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa ante aquel apodo. - Okey, lo admito, soy un chucho, pero solo soy tuyo...

-Como debió de haber sido desde el principio - refunfuñó recordando a las ex parejas del Lord.

-...Severus ¿Serias mi pareja y seguidamente mi esposo? - pregunto directamente sin vergüenza.

Severus se sonrojo hasta las orejas. - "Malditos Gryffindors, como siempre tan directos" - pensó un poco irritado. - Si... si quiero...

Con una enorme sonrisa Sirius volvió a besar a Severus pero esta vez fue más calmado. Sirius recorrió con su caliente lengua la boca de Severus de una manera lenta, conociéndola y mimándola, cuando se encontró con la lengua de Severus, el beso se volvió más fogoso pero aun dulce, sin lujuria, solo amor, el gran amor y la liberación de este.

-¿Duermes conmigo? - pregunto Sirius con una sonrisita demasiado escalofriante para Severus. - Descuida, solo dormiremos, te lo prometo...

Severus aun un poco inseguro acepto la oferta.

Esa noche Sirius y Severus durmieron en la misma cama, abrazados, compartiendo un calor reconfortante, sin saber que ahora, les sería imposible dormir sin el otro a su lado...

.

...

.

James llego al día siguiente a la mansión Black para poder contarles lo que había pasado. El fértil de Gryffindor miro con una sonrisa las manos entrelazadas de ambos pelinegros y las sonrisas llenas de felicidad que no disimulaban en lo absoluto. Harry y Draco estaban jugando en el patio con Regulus que llego al mismo tiempo que James.

James les conto con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado con Lily y el divorcio e incluso expreso su miedo a que Lily cumpliera su amenaza de llevarse a Harry.

-Pídele a ayuda a Vlad - dijo Severus muy seguro, los dos Gryffindor lo miraron sin entender. - Vlad es el abogado más cruel y sin escrúpulos que conozco. Él lograra hacer que te dé la custodia total de Harry...

-Pero ¿No habrá problema con Lily? - pregunto curioso.

-Dependiendo del veredicto del juez, Evans podría pasar con Harry los fines de semana o no podría verlo a menos que Harry quiera y claro, tú aceptes...

-Esperemos que sea esto último - murmuro James contrariado.

-Yo también lo espero - dijo Sirius apresando el agarre en la mano de Severus. - ¿Le dirás a Harry?

-Tengo... no quiero ocultárselo...

El sonido de las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a escucharse llamando la atención de los tres, al ir a la sala vieron a Remus sacudirse las cenizas de las ropas.

-¡Monny! ¡Que gusto verte! - exclamo Sirius yendo a saludar a su amigo seguido de James.

Severus fue a la cocina para poder preparar te...

Tras una pequeña platica, pusieron a Remus al corriente de todo, Remus les conto que había estado ocupado con el trabajo, ser profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts le encantaba pero consumía todo su tiempo, más ahora que Severus estaba de vacaciones.

-De hecho... quisiera hablar contigo Sirius, en privado si no te molesta - hablo el licántropo llamando la atención de los demás.

Severus estrecho los ojos mirando con sospecha a Remus.

-De acuerdo... - acepto poniéndose de pie y yendo con Remus a su despacho, que cuando entraron la cerraron con magia. - ¿Que es tan importante que tenías que decirme?

-... Yo... mmm... lo siento, es algo incómodo... - reconoció mientras se sentaba en el sillón en frente del escritorio de su amigo, con nervios paso sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo. - Quería preguntarte si me permitirías salir con Draco de paseo...

La petición dejo en shock a Sirius por un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Salir con Draco? ¿Por qué?

-Veras... yo...

-Remus... tu eres mi mejor amigo... sabes que puedes contármelo...

Remus se removió incomodo en su lugar, indeciso de decirlo o no a su amigo, pero al parecer, si quería estar con el pequeño bebe dragón tendría que aceptar.

-Yo... no, mejor dicho mi lobo escogió una pareja y...

-¡¿Draco es tu pareja?! - grito escandalizado.

-¿Que...? ¡NOOOO! ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! - la idea de que Draco fuera su pareja le dio un horrible escalofrió, ese bebé tenía que ser su hijo no su pareja.

-Ay que susto me diste - dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón y suspirando con alivio. - Entonces, que decías de lo de tu pareja...

-...Mi pareja es Lucius...

Sirius se quedó en shock.

-Sé que él fue el esposo de tu hermana pero... lo he amado desde el colegio... Sirius... quiero conquistar a Lucius y de paso, ganarme a Draco, a ese cachorro le amo por ser el hijo de Lucius... quiero que sea mi cachorro... por eso...

Sirius levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera, Remus obedeció observando a su amigo, quien lo miraba muy pensativo. Después de unos horribles minutos de silencio incomodo por fin decidió hablar.

-...Bien Monny lo que decidí es...

.

... (Segunda parte con Lemon: Amor en Italia)

.

James estaba en Italia, había decidido ir ahí porque se negaba a ir a la Potter Manor, no tenía ganas de escuchar los cuadros de su familia. Había decidido ir por Harry en tres días, que es cuando Lily firmara los papeles del divorcio, aun no le explicaba a Harry que se separaría de su madre, pero lo haría cuando volviera por él.

Por otro lado, el no paraba de pensar en las decisiones en su vida, su madre se lo dijo debió aceptar su condición en vez de repudiarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, ningún Potter había sido fértil hasta que el nació. Su abuela Samanta le había contado lo felices y orgullosos que estaban todos cuando se enteraron, pero eso no fue suficiente.

Tal vez no debió casarse con Lily, si bien los fértiles suelen casarse con un hombre, también hay quienes se casan con mujeres aunque es muy raro ya que la homosexualidad está volviéndose cada vez más común.

-Esa expresión pensativa es muy excitante en ti - escucho una voz ronca y gruesa detrás suyo, junto con unas grandes y masculinas manos que lo tomaron por los hombros y lo acercaron a un cuerpo grande y macizo.

-...¿Cómo demonios me encontraste? - pregunto con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Tengo contactos bombón...

-Me estuviste espiando e investigando ¿Verdad?

-Se hasta el color de la ropa interior que llevas ahora mismo cariño y déjame decirte que el rojo no te favorece tanto lindura...

-Bastardo engreído...

-Pero te caliento...

-Y además vulgar...

-Pero no me lo negaste...

James sabia de ante mano que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar dialogar con Damián, el bastardo era demasiado terco cuando quería.

-Creí que eras muy estricto con las fidelidades en el matrimonio.

-Me entere de tu divorcio - se excusó acercando su rostro al cuello del menor.

-Qué raro - dijo de manera sarcástica intentando alejarse de aquellos brazos, pero estos parecían pinzas de acero pues no lo dejaban ir. - Damián, déjame...

-Hace seis años me rogaste para que me quedara a tu lado... que te besara, que te acariciara...

-Hace seis años yo no estaba casado.

-Y dentro de poco ya no lo volverás a estar... claro, solo te durara poco la soltería...

James miro sin comprender al ruso mas no pudo ver más, de pronto la oscuridad se había apoderado de su visión al igual que la inconciencia se apodero de su mente.

.

...

.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, el desconcierto le lleno al verse en una cama ridículamente grande (Aunque él tenía uno igual en su cuarto). Miro hacia todos lados, se vio en una habitación desconocida, era muy amplia en serio, era condenadamente e innecesariamente amplia, la decoración del papel tapiz era completamente negro, a lado de la cama había dos mesas de noche con lámparas naranjas, el techo era completamente blanco y el piso estaba alfombrado de un purpura muy oscuro, miro la cama y vio que las almohadas, las sabanas de seda, la colcha eran completamente negros, al menos la colcha tenia algunos patrones de dibujos triviales en plateado.

-Oh no... - murmuro al momento de que por fin reconoció ese cuarto...

-Oh si...

James giro bruscamente su cabeza a un lado donde vio a Damián, con unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca de botones completamente abierta mostrando su fuerte, firme y marcado abdomen, con sus zapatos de cuero italiano y una copa de wiski de fuego en su mano, recargado en la pared mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora y sus ojos brillando con maldad y perversión, James tembló ante esa mirada, hacía años que nadie lo miraba de esa manera.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-En mi casa...

-Tú casa... ¿En Inglaterra? - pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que no, estamos en Moscú...

-¡¿En Moscú?! - grito exaltado. - ¡Llévame de regreso! ¡Tengo que ver a Harry!

-Tranquilo según me dijo Severus, Harry esta con un tal Arthur Weasley por que Draco está con un Remus no sé qué... no me interesa, el punto es que no te iras de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros... y de paso tengamos sexo...

-¿Me secuestraste de Italia a Rusia solo para acostarte conmigo? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Esa es una manera un poco fuerte de decirlo...

-¿Tenias otras intenciones? - pregunto incrédulo a la vez sarcástico.

-No pero es una manera fuerte de decirla...

-Fuerte, duro y cruel pero cierto...

-Tan cierto como te voy a dar...

-Olvide lo obsceno que puedes ser...

-Eso mi querido James se llama: 6 años de abstinencia sexual...

-¿6 años? - pregunto sorprendido. - Espera, espera... me estás diciendo que no has tenido sexo desde que estuviste conmigo...

-Si... exactamente eso... - afirmo mientras se terminaba su wiski y se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? - pregunto extrañado, James lo miro un rato antes de cuestionarse otra cosa. - Damián... ¿Por qué viniste a Inglaterra? ¿Por qué me buscaste?...

Damián, para aquel entonces estaba ya alado de James, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos avellanas, tembló ligeramente ante él, Damián era un depredador, un animal cazando a su presa y al parecer, él era la presa de ese carnívoro.

-Creí que era obvio... yo fui por ti... lo supe desde que te vi en el ministerio de Rusia, tu eres mi compañero James, eres mi fértil, fui el primer hombre y sé que he sido el único, por muy coqueto que fueras en tus tiempos de colegio...

-Aguarda... como demonios sabes...

-Eso no es importante - interrumpió viendo hacia otro lado.

-"Maldito bastardo... ¿Qué tanto sabe de mí?" - se preguntó a si mismo irónico.

-Lo importante es que ahora que te vas a divorciar no hay nada que me impida que te ate a mi vida James...

-Que me vaya a divorciar no quiere decir que regrese contigo Ruso engreído.

-Ganas no te faltan, admítelo preciosura - le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta y una sonrisa seductora.

-Muérete.

-No puedo amor, primero debo casarme contigo y darle más hermanitos a Harry - se burló con una sonrisa cínica.

James se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Damián por otro lado sonrió de manera perversa y con un movimiento de su varita una melodía comenzó a sonar, James abrió sus ojos al escucharla.

-Es...

-Phantom of the Opera... como la última vez...

-Damián... sabes que no puedo... - James intento levantarse de la cama pero noto que su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería, un poco asustado miro a su "secuestrador" que no hizo más que sonreír más - ¿Que me hiciste?

-Oh nada, solo un par de "pastillas mágicas" que me regalo un amigo que es le gustan... ciertas cosas muggles...

-¡¿Me drogaste?! - exclamo aterrado e incrédulo.

-Si es que así se dice...

-¡Déjame en paz Damián!

-No... No puedo... como dije hace rato... una vez te deje ir hace 6 años atrás James - la voz de Damián se tornó increíblemente seria y sus ojos brillaron de decisión y anhelo. - No pienso dejarte ir de nuevo James, te he esperado y he sido fiel todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Te necesito, necesito besarte, necesito abrasarte, necesito tocarte, necesito sentirme dentro de ti. Ver tu rostro rojo, ver tus ojos perdidos en el placer, de escuchar tus gemidos rogándome, de tu cuerpo convulsionando de éxtasis, de tu piel caliente y aperlada del sudor, te necesito, total y completamente...

James lo miro conteniendo el aliento, sin saber que decir, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente contra su pecho a tal punto que comenzó a dolerle, ese brillo, esa mirada... Merlín, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba esa mirada...

-Damián... - susurro con voz suave, no se movió cuando se sentó a su lado en cama, ni cuando su rostro estaba a tan pocos centímetros del suyo.

-James... James Charlus Rosent... me encanta como suena - murmuro contra sus labios antes besarlos de manera suave.

James quedo en shock por unos momentos al escuchar su nombre esa manera, Damián aprovecho su desconcierto para meter su lengua dentro de su boca comenzando con un beso de lo más pasional y posesivo.

Damián abraso por las caderas a James acercándolo hacia su cuerpo mientras el beso se tornaba más y más intenso de lo que ya era. James por un momento pensó si en realidad era un Dementor lo que lo besaba, pues sentía como le era succionado hasta el alma.

Damián no dio tregua alguna con ese beso, el sonido de los suspiros, de sus bocas encontrándose, de sus lenguas peleando entre ellas y la saliva saliendo de ellas, llenaba la habitación junto una Sonata de Mozart.

El Lord Rosent recostó suavemente al Lord Potter sobre esa gigantesca cama antes de colocarse arriba de él, en algún momento se había quitado sus caros zapatos y ahora estaba sobre el cuerpo debajo de él, su mano derecha estaba en el cuello de James, acariciándole de manera fiera su nuca, acercando lo más posible sus rostros, la mano izquierda estaba en su cintura, acariciándola, subiendo y bajando sobre esta, llegando a levantar la playera que el menor usaba, para comenzar a acariciar su piel morena que se tornaba cada vez más caliente.

La temperatura comenzó a subir, más suspiros ahogados sonaban y el rose de los cuerpos aun con ropa se escuchaba, sus cuerpos comenzaron a transpirar haciendo que la ropa se pegara a sus pieles, la sensación incomoda comenzó a hacerse presente, James comenzó a jalonear de manera desesperada la camisa de Damián, desgarrándola con sus uñas, volviéndola jirones inservibles.

Damián por su parte no hacía más que excitarse, sentirse tan o más deseado por su pareja le llenaba de orgullo y su ego subía a niveles peligrosos. Pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba igual, su boca bajo hasta su cuello besando con ardor, llenando de marcas, mordiendo y pasando su caliente y húmeda lengua una y otra vez.

Con su boca libre, James soltó suspiros más sueltos, sintiendo sus labios arder por lo maltratados que estaban, sus piernas se sentían débiles por las drogas pero eso no impidió que las moviera y las enredara con las de Damián, buscando más contacto.

Con la mano que estaba en la cintura de James, el ruso se encargó de romper en dos la prenda, James soltó un pequeño grito ante la violencia de su compañero, pero esa violencia y desesperación no hacía más que excitarle, sintiendo como la fría mano de Damián recorría con desesperación su piel caliente, no hacía más que estremecerle, el contraste de ambas temperaturas era un golpe en su libido.

Damián bajaba su besos y mordidas hasta los pezones rosados y rígidos de James, pasando su caliente lengua por uno para luego dar succiones algo fuertes, James comenzó a soltar pequeños gritos de placer, aun mas cuando noto la otra mano del extranjero sobre su trasero, donde se dio cuenta que solo usaba sus boxers rojo escarlata, sentía esa mano fría amasando su trasero de manera descarada, estrujándolo y el dedo más grande de Damián acariciando aquella frontera entre sus nalgas.

Damián comenzó a usar sus dientes en ambos pezones, turnándose para poder darles las mismas atenciones. El pecho de James rápidamente se tornó rojo por las mordidas de Damián, James llego a gritar ligeramente por el dolor, Damián le había rasguñado la piel y mordido tan fuerte que sentía la tibia sangre recorrer ligeramente su piel. También sin querer quedarse atrás comenzó a rasguñar los brazos y pecho alvino de Damián, debido a su palidez el tinte rojizo se notó con facilidad, Damián soltó un gruñido casi animal, subió su cabeza para volver a devorar los labios de James mientras se ponía completamente arriba de él, con un hechizo no verbal llamo a su varita en un Accio.

Con su varita en la mano y otro hechizo no verbal, la ropa restante de ambos desapareció quedando completamente desnudos.

James soltó un gran gemido al sentir la piel de Damián junto a la suya, como pudo se abraso al cuerpo del ruso restregando su cuerpo contra él.

Damián volvió a amasar el trasero de James ya sin ropa de por medio, por lo que sin pena ni nada comenzó a pasar su dedo de medio entre las nalgas del Gryffindor.

James se estremeció cuando sintió el dedo de Damián acariciando su entrada mas no entraba en ella, pudo sentir el "auto lubricado" en su ano, aquel que le distinguía como fértil y que podía engendrar.

-Pero mira nada más... - jadeo Damián con una mirada depravada, moviendo con más fuerza su dedo al rededor, tentándolo para luego retirarlo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de James temblar y sus ojos deseándolo. - Estas tan mojado... ¿Tanto me quieres dentro? ¿Tanto quieres que te folle? Oh pero si eso es lo que quieres ¿No perra? - dijo mientras se separaba del cuerpo debajo suyo, solo para tomar las piernas de este y abrirlas con facilidad.

-Ahh.. Dam-Damián, espera... - jadeo el Gryffindor mirándolo, bien sabía que lo deseaba pero ¡Mierda! conocía esa mirada, Damián no lo prepararía, era un puto sádico.

-Oh lo siento amor mío, pero he esperado 6 años por esto y no podre por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Espera tarado!

Mas Damián se hizo oídos sordos, rápidamente acomodo la cabeza de su pene en la apretada y poco lubricada entrada del menor para luego dar una estocada profunda.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! - el grito de James resonó en las paredes de la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal y su boca se abrió soltando un alarido de dolor.

-Ah joder si... - jadeo Damián moviéndose nuevamente para acomodarse. - Tu culo en verdad esta apretado...

-Du-duele... duele... ¡Duele! - grito James apretando las sabanas de la cama mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no había tenido sexo en 6 años, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto. Damián era grande y grueso, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, podía sentir como la sangre escurría de su entrada. - Para... sácalo Damián... por favor... en verdad duele... - lloriqueo mirando al hombre arriba de él.

-Oh lo siento lindura... - susurro con voz ronca, pasando su cálida y húmeda lengua por las mejillas de James, degustando el sabor salado de estas. - Pero no puedo, tu delicioso culo me pide a gritos que lo folle...

-¡No! ¡Espera...!

Damián, sin esperar saco lentamente su pene hasta la punta para meterlo de nuevo hasta el fondo.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Para! - grito James intentando empujar a Damián pero este soltó sus piernas para poder tomar sus manos y ponerlas sobre su cabeza.

-No... Yo sé que te gusta, puedo sentir como me aprietas, te gusta ¿no? te gusta sentirte domado, sentirte sumiso y obediente. Sintiendo como mi pene te taladra una y otra vez, me tratas de pervertido, pero tú eres peor. Eres una puta pero eres MI puta... - decía Damián, sus ojos tenían un brillo sobrenatural, haciendo que sus ojos purpura se volvieran negros, destilaban lujuria pura, su magia comenzaba a descontrolarse.

-¡Damián! ¡Aahh! ¡Por Merlín! - gritaba James, sintiendo las estocadas dando justamente en su próstata, quería replicar, quería odiar aquello y demostrarle a Damián que se equivocaba con él. Pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, su propio miembro se puso rígido y exigía atención. Sentía su cuerpo arder como el infierno, sintiendo como este era taladrado hasta el fondo sin descanso, creía que sería partido la mitad.

-Mírame… mírame y dime que no lo quieres, dime que deseas que pare - el ruso tomo a ambas manos con una mano y con la otra tomo el rostro de James para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Pasión, lujuria, sexo, magia, desenfreno, placer, deseo, necesidad y ansiedad...

Los olores que había en la habitación aturdían su mente, sus ojos se nublaban ante el placer concedido y deseando aún más. Como pudo movió sus caderas buscando más contacto.

Damián soltó un gruñido complacido ante el movimiento de su compañero, además de que la entrada de este lo había apretado aún más, tenía que controlarse, sentía que explotaría en cualquier comento. Sin embargo, recordó que James no le había contestado, con una sonrisa malvada decide hacer sufrir un poco a su compañero.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar la intensidad de sus estocadas hasta parar completamente, James lo miro con una mirada de desconcierto, sorpresa y enojo.

-Oh no hermosura, no me has respondido... dime que es lo que deseas...

-Por amor de... Damián no ahora... - dijo el Lord Potter frustrado de que su pareja se detuviera por algo (en su humilde opinión) estúpido.

-¿Que? No te escuche - dijo divertido mientras sacaba su pene hasta la punta para luego volverse a enterrar de manera ruda y rápida.

-¡AHH! - James no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer al sentir como "aquello" golpeo su próstata de tal manera que lo hizo ver estrellas.

-Dilo... ¡Dilo! - demando con voz autoritaria y varonil,  
James tembló ante su voz, sonaba tan posesivo, fuerte y sensual.

-Y-Yo... quiero...- susurro mirándolo perdido en el deseo. - Merlín Damián ¡Follame! ¡Cógeme maldito pervertido! ¡Lléname! ¡Préñame! - grito desesperado, sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados, sus mejillas encendidas, su magia descontrolada y las emociones a flor de piel, completamente fuera de sí.

-...Eso era justamente lo que quería escuchar...

Nuevas estocadas iniciaron, igual de fuertes, igual de profundas, igual de rápidas, todos dando al mismo punto una y otra vez sin descansó.

James sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos volviéndolo doloroso, su cuerpo ardía como si en vez de sangre tuviera ríos de lava. Su boca se mantenía abierta intentando recuperar el aire que sus pulmones perdía pero a la vez permitía que vergonzosos sonidos salieran de ella sin evitarlo.

Damián soltaba gruñidos y gemidos gruesos como un animal, no paraba de marcar a su pareja de mil maneras diferentes.

Las horas pasaban sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

James estaba en cuatro sintiendo como su interior era taladrado, la cama golpeaba insistentemente contra la pared y la cama soltaba cientos de chillidos, era un milagro que no se partiese la madera (¡Magia!), la música seguía sonando ahora con una melodía desconocida, solo se escuchaba las suaves notas del piano, casi hinoptizante.

Damián mordió el hombro de James fuertemente, sacando unas gotas de sangre, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gruñido sobrenatural, James al ser mordido soltó un nuevo grito, aunque este era más bajo que los anteriores. Ya se había quedado casi afónico, James se corrió nuevamente manchando las caras sabanas de la cama. Después sintió ese ya conocido líquido espeso y caliente llenarle las entrañas. Podía sentir como Damián invocaba un especie de tapón en su ano en cuanto salió de él. Su cuerpo se desplomo en la cama completamente agotado, tanto que apenas su cabeza toco la almohada quedo completamente dormido.

Damián miraba a James con una sonrisa en su boca, suavemente giro el cuerpo de su amante para quedar boca arriba, su sonrisa se ensancho viendo el ahora muy hinchado vientre de su pareja, paso su mano por ahí y lo sintió extraño, parecía como una bolsa de plástico lleno de algún liquido espeso.

Los sonidos de la puerta de la habitación se escucharon por un momento. Sin molestarse en ponerse la ropa interior el ruso se levantó de la cama para poder abrirla.

En la puerta había un hombre alto como el, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, usaba unas gafas finas de montura cuadrada de color negro, vestía una túnica blanca con la insignia del hospital donde trabajaba. Su mirada estoica miraba sin sentimiento al hombre frente a él.

-...Dejarme en tu sala y hacerme ser testigo auditivo de tu sesión de sexo es algo muy cruel Damián - dijo el hombre sin expresión alguna. - Yo si trabajo...

-Cállate Ritch... el punto es que ya lo hice - contesto el ruso con una sonrisa burlona.

Ritch rodo los ojos con fastidio antes de entrar a la habitación. Con precaución llego hasta la cama de su mejor amigo para ver al hombre desnudo en ella.

-Un fértil... bueno debo admitir que es lindo y veo que es de un largo linaje mágico, puedo sentir su núcleo mágico, es poderoso, tus crías serán fuertes Damián, has escogido bien... - informo mirando detalladamente al fértil, pero lo hacía de manera profesional.

-Lo sé... lo encontré hace 6 años unas semas antes de casarse...

-¿Casarse? ¿Es casado? - pregunto con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos mirando molesto a su amigo.

-Va a divorciarse... su esposa es una nacida de muggles...

-Qué horror...- murmuro mirando el vientre del mago. - Joder Damián... lo llenaste hasta el tope...

-Lo siento, no me resistí - se disculpó aunque no lo decía realmente.

-Si lo que digas - dijo sacando su varita y recito un par de hechizos para luego pasar la varita por el cuerpo del fértil, en cuanto llego al vientre la luz de la varita que era blanca se tornó rosa. - No sé para que querías que lo confirmara... con lo lleno que esta no me sorprende...

-Solo quiero eso Ritch... una confirmación...

-Pues bien, si lo está - dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un rápido abraso a su amigo. - Felicidades supongo... esperare la invitación para tu boda y la de tu anuncio de tu hijo... espero que sea un niño...

-Pues lamento mucho si es niña o un fértil... no tendrá pareja hasta los 60...

Ritch sonrió un poco, realmente solo un poco, de hecho, si no fuera porque Damián y él se conocían desde que nacieron él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Dijiste que él tenía un hijo...

-Sí, tiene 3 años. Pero dentro de poco cumplirá los 4... No hay problema supongo.

-Supones bien, hay un hechizo que junto con una poción podría pasar a ser tu hijo de magia y sangre, los rasgos y la sangre de la madre desaparece para sustituir la del nuevo padre... este método se está volviendo muy popular entre los magos que no pueden tener hijos y deciden adoptar... Por supuesto que harás todo esto teniendo el consentimiento de tu ahora, prometido y de tu futuro hijo... - esto último dijo mirando seriamente a su amigo, sabía que este era capaz de hacerlo sin el consentimiento para tenerlo a su lado.

-No hay problema, lograre que Harry me llame padre pronto y que a James le diga "mami"... esto será divertido...

-...Quiero ser el padrino... - comento con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-James tiene otros amigos que querrán el titulo...

-Pues se joden, yo lo pedí primero.

Damián rio un poco ante la actitud de su amigo, nuevamente miro a James para después mirar a su vientre... ahora solo tenía que pensar en cómo decirle que lo había embarazado... pero bueno, eso ya lo había planeado desde hace mucho...

Muy pronto tendría a James a su lado, junto a Harry... no permitiría que esa sangre sucia se llevara a su hijo, porque si, Harry ya es su hijo. Y nadie se metía con su familia.

Eso o dejaba de llamarse Damián Stahl Rosent Moon.


	13. Especial 122: La Reina del Rey

**Okey, este era el ultimo.. ¡Ahora si! :D esta al corriente ewe ... espero que les guste el capitulo :3**

(Esto sucede después de los sucesos del capítulo 9-10)

Regulus estaba en el Ministro de Magia entregando uno de los informes de su última misión, recién había regresado de una corta misión en Brasil y ya quería irse a casa a descansar para luego visitar a su hermano y a su pequeño sobrino.

Había pasado un par de días desde el entierro de Narcisa y para ser sinceros, no tenía ganas de ver a su hermano, mejor dicho no quería ver a la persona que estaba con él.

Él siempre había estado enamorado de Severus, desde que lo conoció en su primer año y mientras el cursaba el segundo junto a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Se habían hecho rápidamente amigos y su amor lo único que hacía era crecer más y más. Se enojaba constantemente con Sirius cuando él y su parvada de amigos idiotas lo molestaban, pero valía la pena cuando pasaba horas a su lado velando por él. Cuando Severus le permitía compartir la cama solo para dormir, se sentía en el cielo, estar tan cerca de él y poder robarle un par de besos inocentes sin que él se diera cuenta.

Su pequeño secreto.

Oh, pero él no era idiota. No, claro que no. Él sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, sabía que Severus estaba enamorado de su idiota hermano... y sinceramente no lo entendía.

¿Por qué Sirius? ¿Por qué su hermano y el no? ¿Por qué el, si lo único que hacía era hacerlo sufrir y herirlo mientras que Regulus siempre velo por su bien y siempre a su lado?

No lo entendía...

No entendía que era lo que Sirius tenia y el no.

No entendía por qué Severus decidió amarlo a él y no a Regulus?

No lo entendía...

Pero... las cosas empeoraron... mucho más... con el paso de los años. Él fue capaz de ver un brillo en los ojos de su hermano... cada vez que miraba a Severus, ese brillo aparecía.

Su corazón se quebró cuando se dio cuenta...

Su hermano correspondía los sentimientos de Severus...

Cuando se dio cuenta corrió a la sala de Menesteres y grito, grito, lloro, pataleo y destrozo todo lo que había en el cuarto, descargando su rabia, su tristeza, su dolor, su roto corazón.

Severus jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, pues su corazón siempre tuvo dueño y este era correspondido.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Vladimir llego a Hogwards.  
Fue un inferno para él.

Pues, aunque ya se había hecho la idea de que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, eso no quería decir que no aceptaba que Severus estuviera con otras personas, sabiendo que estaba enamorado de su hermano. Pero claro lo entendía, Severus no se animaba a confesarse debido a que temía que Sirius se riera en su cara.

Vladimir... era un vampiro, guapo, popular, poderoso, simpático, talentoso y muy rico... era un enorme partido.  
Su corazón se rompió cuando se enteró que Severus comenzó una relación con Vladimir, sin embargo también noto como Sirius se rompía cuando veía a Severus con Vladimir. Bueno, al menos no sufrió solo. Peor fue cuando se enteró que Vladimir le había propuesto matrimonio a Severus, aunque lo rechazo y terminaron su relación...

Regulus soltó un enorme suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon mientras seguía vagando en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey! Pero si es Reggy-Bunny ¿Que hay conejito?

Regulus paro en seco junto un horrible escalofrió comenzó a recorrerle la espina dorsal... odiaba ese apodo...

-...Vladimir... - murmuro con voz cansada mientras se daba la vuelta.

Atrás de él, estaba Vladimir, tan alto, imponente, atractivo y burlón como solo él. Vistiendo a lo muggle, tenía un suéter de cuello de tortuga color blanco y sobre este una playera negra que tenía una imagen decorativa de una banda muggle "Iron Maiden" donde aparecía un esqueleto con la bandera de Gran Bretaña, unos jeans obscuros algo rotos más por moda que nada y nos deportivos negros, su cabello estaba suelto, llegando hasta la espalda baja, algo alborotado, dando le un aire rebelde pero sensual.

-Pero que gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí... ¿Saliendo del trabajo recién? - pregunto mirando arriba abajo al menor, notando que aun llevaba la túnica de los aurores.

-Al menos yo si trabajo - recalco encarando una ceja. - ¿Qué quieres Vladimir?

-Auch, que seco de tu parte Reggy-Bunny y yo que solo saludaba... - se burló el vampiro mientras se acercaba hacia el menor.

-Que yo sepa ni tú y ni yo somos amigos Horton... es más creo que solo nos soportamos por Sev...

-Efectivamente, sin embargo ya no tiene sentido si Sevi esta tras el imbécil de tu hermano - le interrumpió con un tono un tanto duro, aún seguía algo sensible tras su encuentro con Lupin... estúpido lobo, como lo odiaba.

-Oye tarado es mi hermano - se quejó el menor molesto.

-Y te doy el pésame por eso, gracias a mi madre que no tengo hermanos. Aunque espero que eso de la estupidez no sea hereditario en tu familia... aunque ahora que lo pienso ni Andy, ni Bella mucho menos Cissy eran así...

-¡Cállate! - le grito bastante molesto, Narcisa tenía poco de morir y estaba algo perturbado aun, más que nada, ese estúpido que se creía hablando mal de su familia. - ¿Qué demonios sabrás tú? ¡No eres más que un ser que estará solo toda su vida, que nadie te amara, mucho menos pasaría la eternidad con alguien tan imbécil, cínico, estúpido, insensible y arrogante como tú! ¡Por eso Severus te hablo por primera vez! ¡Porque eres un imbécil solitario al que nadie quiere...!

Los reclamos de Regulus callaron ante la mirada sombría, furiosa y el aura tenebrosa que salía del cuerpo del vampiro, las pocas personas que había en el callejón salieron corriendo ante el aura del temible vampiro. Regulus no pudo evitar temblar con algo de miedo ante los ojos brillante carmín y su boca en un gesto de molestia.

De pronto sintió como era tomado por el brazo y después la sensación de haber sido trasladado a otro lugar de manera brusca apareció.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su orientación fallo miserablemente, con suerte se mantuvo de pie ante el viaje...

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Qué demonios haces? - reclamo el menor de los Black mirando molesto al vampiro.

-Cállate perra de mierda - gruño el vampiro muy molesto, Regulus se ofendió ante el insulto del vampiro. - Es muy cierto... muy cierto lo que dices pendejo, estoy solo. No tengo quien me ame en verdad, al que ame no me ama como me hubiera gustado... pero al menos no soy un niñato que se muere en un amor infantil no correspondido, mirando como su propio hermano se besa, se abrasa y se revuelca con la persona que ama... yo al menos decidí avanzar, pero tu... je, parece que te gusta recibir las apuñaladas directas ¿No Regulus? - la sonrisa de Vladimir era demasiado cruel, siniestra y perversa...

-Cállate... - susurro con su corazón estrujándose ante las palabras del vampiro.

-Oh pero te encanta ver ¿No es cierto? Si, lo entiendo, es muy lindo... es linda la mirada de Severus iluminarse cada vez que mira a tu hermano, es lindo mirarlo mientras se muere por tu hermano, es lindo mirar como tu hermano le mira con amor correspondido, es lindo ver como ambos ahora cuidan a Draco como si fueran un hijo, es lindo verlos como una familia feliz...

-Cállate, cállate, cállate... - decía una y otra vez el mago cubriéndose los oídos negándose a escuchar mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Te duele pero aun así miras... miras lo feliz que es, lo feliz que es con otro, lo feliz que es con TU HERMANO, miras como es feliz con su vida...

-Cállate... - la voz de Regulus se había quebrado, sus rodillas temblaban haciéndole imposible ponerse de pie por sí solo.

-...Tu miras como tu hermano le besa, le hace suyo, le ama, le abrasa, le asegura un futuro juntos y adivina estúpido... tú no estás en el... él es feliz sin ti... porque tú en realidad... no eres nada...

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! - grito el menor tirándose al piso llorando todo lo que su corazón se negó hacer desde hace años. - ¡¿POR QUE TUVO QUE SER SIRIUS?! ¡¿POR QUE TUVO QUE SER EL?! ¡¿POR QUE TUVO QUE AMARLO A EL Y A MI NO?! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME ESCOGIO A MI A QUIEN AME DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME AMO A MI?! ¡¿POR QUE SEVERUS?! ¡YO MATARIA POR TI! ¡HARIA LO QUE FUERA POR TI! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME AMAS?! ¡ ¿POR QUEEE?! - gritaba y gritaba el menor de los Black fuera de sí, soltando gruesas lágrimas y llorando con el llanto prendido, su garganta se desgarraba por sus gritos y sus pulmones ardían al no poder respirar correctamente, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y dar vueltas, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no se comparó con el dolor de su corazón.

Su llanto no se calmó hasta que sintió unos fríos pero fuertes brazos rodearle, dándole un abraso de consuelo que nunca se esperó, sintió uno de los brazos rodear su cuerpo y el otro le acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos de manera tranquila.

-Porque no es para ti... ni para mí... - murmuro el vampiro en su oído calmándolo de manera sorprendente, junto con un inusual movimiento acelerado en su corazón destrozado. - Porque el decidió amar mucho antes que nosotros... porque no era nuestro amor, si no de otro y aunque nos duela... no nos pertenece...

Regulus se permitió ser débil por aquella ocasión y acepto el consuelo de Vladimir, se dejó abrasar y acariciar por aquellas manos tan frías pero tan acogedoras y cariñosas que le resultaba bastante agradable.

Vladimir había ido a hablar con su madre Victoria sobre las cosas y le dio el coscorrón de su vida, regañándolo por intervenir en una pareja que no era su destinada e intentando separarlos involucrando a terceros, las consecuencias hubieran sido catastróficas.

Su padre Alucard simplemente se había reído en su cara ante el sermón de su muy amada reina y la mirada divertida de una muy vieja Integra Hellsing y su hijo mayor Frederick que lo miraba burlón pero todos agradecidos de que la furia de la rubia no era para ellos.

Serás Victoria era de temer cuando estaba enojada.

Vladimir soltó una risa irónica, nunca le había caído del todo bien Regulus, sobre todo por el hecho de que sabía de los sentimientos que este le profesaba a Severus desde la escuela, también por el hecho de que era el hermano menor de la persona que más se le antojaba desagradable (Después de Lupin claro). Y curiosamente ahora estaban ellos ahí, abrasados, buscando el consuelo de un amor no correspondido. Maldita era la vida en verdad, Tan malditamente irónica, extraña y confusa con cientos de curvas, bajadas, subidas, con puertas secretas y callejones sin salidas...

Tan impredecibles y contradictorios.

Vladimir sintió que Regulus dejo de llorar al igual que su respiración se volvió acompasada y suave, giro la cabeza ligeramente para poder ver que efectivamente, se había quedado dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo cargo estilo nupcial, permitiéndose, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de conocidos, observarlo.

Siempre pensó que Regulus era igual al idiota de Sirius, por eso evitaba estar cerca de el por mucho tiempo, además, él era terriblemente celoso, en la escuela cuando abrasaba a Severus siempre tenía el olor de Regulus con él, aquello le molestaba a enormes niveles.

Sin embargo... ahora que lo veía bien, se daba cuenta de las enormes diferencias entre el, Sirius e incluso de Severus...

Sirius tenía la piel pálida pero un poco bronceada gracias a los largos entrenamientos de Quidditch, gracias a eso mismo y al entrenamiento de Auror su cuerpo era masivo y marcado, su cabello era ondulado negro ligeramente azulado con la luz, sus ojos eran azul griseado como Narcisa y Andrómeda, sus facciones eran algo toscas y muy varoniles, un ejemplo perfecto de un varón.

Severus tenía la piel demasiado pálida y delicada, su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, algo bajo de estatura, dándole un aspecto delicado pero elegante, su cabello era largo y lacio de color negro, como una manta en la noche misma, sus ojos negros que parecían un pozo sin fondo que si no tenías cuidado podría devorarte. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas casi femeninas, un ejemplo perfecto de un fértil.

Y luego estaba Regulus...

Regulus tenía la piel pálida, no bronceada como Sirius, ni tan pálida como el de Severus... era un pálido que hacían resaltas sus facciones, con su piel casi melocotón pálido, su cuerpo era esbelto y fino, su entrenamiento como Auror no hizo más que darle un poco más de carne y musculo a su cuerpo haciéndole ver en verdad tentador, no era tosco ni corpulento, pero no era un chico escuálido y demasiado delgado... más bien, estaba en el modo ideal, sus facciones no eran toscas, eran delicadas pero no femeninas, eran estéticas y aristócratas, tenía las majillas un poco sonrojadas por el llanto y tenía una boca bastante deseable, labios delgados pero un poco carnosos, brillantes de color rosado que pedía a gritos ser mordidos para volverse rojos carmín, tenía un olor bastante agradable, no olía como a Sirius que olía a tierra mojada y a perro, a escoba y a su perfume caro de Francia, no olía como a Severus que olía a pinos del bosque, miel y leña, olía a salón de pociones y a bosque... no, Regulus olía a brisa de verano, esas que calmaban el sofocante calor y dolor con una ligera lluvia y aire refrescante, dulce y amoroso, olía a galletas recién orneadas y a libros viejos.

Sin querer una risa salió de sus labios mientras entraba a su habitación y dejaba al mago en su cama.

Porque estaban en la casa de su abuela Integra... es decir, estaban en la mansión Hellsing.

Su abuela Integra estaba en unos asuntos en Italia por lo que Frederick estaba en el mando ahora, su madre estaba en una misión en Londres y su padre estaba peleando contra quien sabe que...

-Es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien sin su permiso... - hablo Vladimir sin girar para ver al auto-invitado.

-Vamos Vlad, después del espectáculo de mi hermana estaba deseando ver qué tontería hacías de nuevo primo...

-Oh, eso es muy cruel de tu parte querido primo - hizo un gesto de falso dolor mientras ponía su mano en su corazón.  
Frederick II Hellsing, es el primogénito de Integra que tuvo con su difunto esposo Frederick I, tenía el cabello largo como su madre Integra pero recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de un color verde pardo y su piel era ligeramente morena, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla y en su ojo derecho, donde se veía una cortada desde hace años, era un hombre de 34 años pero que aparentaba los 27, tenía un cuerpo fuerte y marcado, usando trajes que no hacían más que resaltar su figura.

Frederick tenía 3 hermanos menores: Anastasia de 30 años, Alexander de 28 y Cristian de 25.

Anastasia odiaba a morir a Vladimir ¿Razón? Ah sí, se acostó con su marido y con Cristian cuando cumplió los 20.

Su abuela Integra quería colgarlo por eso...

-Es lindo... pero estoy seguro de que no es tu tipo - dijo Frederick mirando a Regulus en el ataúd de Vladimir.

-No es mi amante... es... un amigo...

-Aja... y yo soy heterosexual - se burló el inglés mitad rumano.

-Es el hermano menor del bastardo que me quito mi reina...  
La sonrisa del peli largo se borró para dar paso a una expresión seria.

-Creí que mi hermana fue clara con lo que te dijo Vladimir... - dijo seriamente como cuando estaba en el despacho de su madre trabajando.

-Tks... Ya lo sé... pero simplemente no puedo olvidarme de Severus ¿Sabes?

-...Lo olvidaras, encontraras a tu verdadera pareja Vladimir... ya verás...

Frederick salió de la habitación de su mejor amigo antes de irse de la mansión... iría a molestar a su hermano Alexander, quien era tan terco y orgulloso como su madre y decidió crear una nueva rama de Hellsing dedicado a la investigación y avance tecnológico.

Vladimir se quedó en su habitación, era un cuarto en el subterráneo de la mansión pero que era muy diferente a los cuartos de sus padres años antes.

Era una habitación muy elegante, pero poco decorada, solo estaba su ataúd, una mesa con una cubeta con hielo donde había trasplantes de sangre para beber, dos sillas, una puerta que daba al baño y una televisión de plasma en la pared.

Prefería su mansión en Rumania.

Decidió cambiarse de ropa para poder estar más cómodo, se desnudó y se dio una corta ducha, se puso un bóxer muy ajustado color verde botella y unos pants color azul rey. Con su pecho desnudo al descubierto, gotas de agua recorriendo sin vergüenza el tonificado cuerpo del vampiro con una toalla en su cuello mientras bebía de manera calmada una copa de sangre, fue la imagen que vio Regulus al despertar.

Al principio parecía confundido hasta que reconoció al vampiro, de la confusión paso a la vergüenza por verlo casi desnudo y al final paso al enojo ¡Es que acaso no conocía el pudor ese sin vergüenza!

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto burlón el vampiro notando la mirada acusadora del menor.

-¡Cállate! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza de estar así? Casi desnudo - acuso el joven mago mirándolo molesto pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Para qué? Si estamos en mi habitación, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. - contesto dando otro sorbo a la copa, Regulus lo miraba enojado. - Oye deja de mirarme así ¿Quieres?

-Lo hare en cuanto te vistas...

-Oh por favor no serás puritano, ambos somos hombres no hay nada en tu cuerpo que yo no tenga... a menos que me salgas con que tienes una vagina en vez de un pene...

-¡Claro que no idiota! - le grito bastante rojo ante la descarades del vampiro ¿Cómo es que Severus pudo estar con ese sujeto?

Vladimir se permitió reír a carcajadas, en lo personal, le parecía adorable, le recordó la época cuando su abuelo aún vivía y su abuela Integra se avergonzaba por cosas tan comunes entre parejas pero tan nuevas para ella.

Además... le recordaba un poco a su madre Seras...

Tan inocente e infantil, dulce pero fuerte, pasivo pero con una fuerte sed de aprender, vengativo y poderoso...

Tan agridulce la sensación... que justamente el hermano de su antiguo rival el que le hacía comenzar a re acomodar sus prioridades...

...

-"Que clase de mala broma es esta... tks... no juegues conmigo bastardo" - pensó molesto el vampiro, ese pensamiento iba dirigido hacia nadie precisamente más que a la vida misma, a veces la detestaba tanto, porque le demostraba que en realidad no tenía el control sobre ella, después de tantos años de "vivo" (Por que el jamás podrá morir)

-Oye... ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto Regulus mirando extrañado la cama en la que estaba, Vladimir se sobresaltó un poco, se había olvidado por un momento de su "invitado"

-En la mansión de mi abuela, en mi cuarto, en mi cama - Vlad apenas pudo contener una carcajada al ver el rostro del pequeño Black. - Relájate Reggy-Bunny no te he hecho nada... que no hayas querido - aquello ultimo lo dijo en un tono pícaro mientras alzaba sus cejas en una señal muy sugestiva.

Regulus nunca había sentido su cara más roja en toda su vida.

-¡Ya cállate maldito pervertido! ¡Regrésame a casa! - le exigió con su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas... antes que nada quiero que me contestes algo... - decía mientras se serbia más sangre, Regulus sintió un escalofrío al ver dos bolsas de sangre, una vacía y la otra casi vacía.

-... ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto con desconfianza.

-... ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Severus? - pregunto seriamente mirando hacia un rincón en la habitación.

Regulus se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta, desesperado busco los ojos del vampiro pero estos no le veían, más bien miraba hacia otro lado, casi ignorando su presencia, como si esa pregunta estuviese dirigida al aire, pero él sabía que le hablaba a él, por un momento se quedó mirando el cuerpo del vampiro, estaba solo con un pansa holgado pero le permitía adivinar la contextura de sus piernas, estas eran muy largas y fuertes, se veían el musculo que aunque no eran muy exagerados, eran muy atractivos, su cintura era un poco pequeña pero se veía bien, tenía un vientre firme y un fuerte estómago, sus abdominales perfectamente marcados y en su pecho desnudo aun caían algunas gotas de agua que recorrían sin pena el pecho fuerte y musculoso del vampiro, acariciando algunas cicatrices de alguna batalla, su cabello normalmente sujeto con una coleta baja ahora estaba suelto, desordenado y mojado marcando el varonil y firme rostro del vampiro, tenía unos brazos fuertes y firmes, con unas manos grandes trabajadas que sostenían con elegancia su copa de sangre.

Su postura firme y elegante, haciéndole ver lo alto y de la alta estirpe a la que perteneciera, su piel ligeramente bronceada le parecía tentador y sus ojos color sangre tenían un tono magnifico, la luz de la habitación no hacía más que resaltar el cuerpo perfecto del vampiro...

Regulus sintió sus mejillas arder pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse en la pregunta de Vladimir pero... ¿Qué fue lo que le había preguntado?

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas responderme? - pregunto corto de paciencia Vladimir mirando con cierta molestia a Regulus pero curioso por su sonrojo.

-¿Eh? - exclamo ligeramente perdido el menor de los Black.

-La razón por la que te enamoraste de Severus... ¿Piensas decírmelo? - repitió pero ahora un poco más molesto, detestaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces.

-Oh eso... pues... supongo que fue en mi primer año, yo conocía a Lucius mucho antes por las fiestas entre sangre puras pero Severus y Lucius ya eran amigos desde su primer año... básicamente fue Lucius quien nos presentó, me sorprendí pues Lucius no es de los que tenían amistades con mestizos, pero pronto entendí el por qué era amigo de Severus, él era... tan tranquilo, decía la verdad sin tapujos, era sincero, era muy inteligente, siempre tenía la última palabra en su boca como si supiera todo antes de ti, él nunca se dejaba por los más grandes o de los que se creían más por ser sangre puras, el soportaba tantas cosas solo por no meterse en problemas, cuando me entere de lo que sufría por culpa de mi hermano sentí que debía protegerlo, debía cuidarlo, después comenzamos a volvernos más cercanos... fue un sueño para mí, era su confidente, era su mejor amigo, era su mano derecha, me lo contaba todo, y yo se lo contaba todo a él... fue perfecto, tenía la sinceridad y el cariño que en mi familia nunca hubo realmente, mi padre muy ausente por el trabajo y mi madre muy al pendiente de la opinión de la sociedad, aunque nos amaban a mi hermano y a mí... nunca supimos si realmente fuimos lo que realmente esperaban... con Severus fue tan fácil abrirme, a querer, el verlo con otra persona me daba arqueadas, cuando me entere que estaba enamorado de mi hermano sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, sentí que lo perdería... me sentí...

-Espera un momento - interrumpió Vladimir al menor antes de que este siguiera hablando, Regulus lo miro algo indignado y con un ligero puchero por interrumpirlo, a Vlad se le antojo adorable. - Por lo que me estas contando parece más a que le quieres como si fuera un familiar y no a un amante...

-¿Eh? - exclamo sorprendido y un poco choqueado.

-Dices que pudiste abrirte fácilmente a él, a que sentirse un cariño que no se compara al de tu familia ni si quiera con el estúpido perro (Sirius), e incluso lo molesto que te pone el que alguien piense en quitarte su atención y que quieres protegerlo... no te parece que más bien es como si quisieras que fuera algo así como tu hermano menor ya que no tuviste una relación así de cercana con tu hermano...

Regulus abrió enormemente sus ojos junto a su boca que formo una perfecta O, miles de pensamientos recorrían sin piedad su mente y su pecho que contrajo por los sentimientos revelados.

-Yo me enamore por que el me acepto por quien soy y aun lo que soy y aun así me ha apoyado y se ha quedado conmigo... pero sabes... - hablo el vampiro mirando hacia otro lado que no sea al mago. - También he pensado sobre eso... que tal vez si le quiero pero no como yo pensaba sino como al amor que tengo por mi familia pero un poco más profundo porque quiero cuidarlo... tal vez porque es el primer humano en quererme sin tapujos ni trampas... tal vez tu y yo nos hicimos luces con un amor que no era... si no más bien a un hermano que siempre quisimos, que nos quiera y queramos proteger... tal vez en realidad no estábamos enamorados de él, quererlo si, pero no amarlo...

Regulus bajo su cabeza junto a nuevas lágrimas, tenía un extraño sentimiento recorrerle, el descubrir que su amor no era amor... entonces que era realmente...

-Oye Reggy-Bunny cálmate - hablo el vampiro acercándose hacia el menor de los Black que tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados soltando pequeños sollozos. - No llores...

-Es-Es fácil de-decirlo... idiota sniff - sollozo el menor sin querer mirar al mayor.

Vladimir soltó un suspiro antes de tomar por los hombros de Regulus para obligarlo a abrir los ojos.

-Con un demonio Bunny, mírame - exigió el vampiro zarandeándolo un poco apretando su agarre.

Regulus un poco molesto abrió sus ojos para poder reclamarle pero toda palabra, todo reclamo, todo pensamiento se borró completamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron...

Por primera vez... en todos sus años de conocerse, se miraron a los ojos.

La respiración se cortó de inmediato, sus pensamientos de detuvieron, sus corazones se sincronizaron y sus magias se dispararon al reconocerse el uno a la otra.  
Vladimir entendió rápidamente que pasaba...

-"Joder... tenía que ser justamente ahora" - pensó irónico mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Regulus que aún lo miraba embobado.

Vladimir miraba con devoción el rostro de Regulus, sus ojos de un violeta claro con matices rosas, herencia de la familia de Walburga, eran brillantes y expresivos... eran hermosos...

Regulus miro los ojos carmesí de Vladimir, hipnotizándose por su brillo y el calor que estos transmitían.

No sintió cuando el agarre de Vladimir se aflojo en sus hombros y su mano derecha paso a su cintura, no sintió cuando su mano derecha paso a su barbilla, no sintió la ligera acaricia en sus mejillas y labios, no sintió cuando Vladimir se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

Pero si sintió cuando sus labios tocaron a Vlad, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, la suavidad y el calor que estos transmitían, sintió como algo cálido llenaba su cuerpo, como su magia reconocía la de Vlad y danzaban la una con la otra.

Vladimir sintió su muerto corazón latir, sintió un intenso calor recorrer su frio cuerpo, se sintió más fuerte, más tenas, más osado, se sintió imparable, sentía la magia de Regulus danzar con la suya.

No se dieron cuando estaban ambos abrasados en la cama de Vlad, devorándose la boca como si la vida les fuera en ello, los brazos de Regulus rodeaban el cuello del vampiro para poder apegarlo lo más posible a su cuerpo mientras que Vladimir lo tenía bien sujeto de las caderas, sus piernas enredándose con las de su compañero mientras sus lenguas tenían una danza erótica fuera de sus bocas, un hilo de saliva salía de la boca de Regulus y le recorría por todo el cuello.

Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban de lo más agitadas, o al menos la de Regulus, Vladimir lo miraba fijamente, miraba su mirada violeta brillante, sus mejillas rojas, su boca con aquel hilo de saliva, su agitada respiración... demasiado hermosa su imagen, podría verle por siempre.

Regulus vio como los ojos de Vlad brillaban de manera sobrenatural, vio con sorpresa como los colmillos de este comenzaron a mostrarse, vio como el vampiro se acercaba hacia su cuello, hasta sentir su "respiración" en su cuello tensándose de manera inmediata, sabía lo que pasaría después, tenía que detenerlo... pero no quería... no ahora... ni nunca.

Soltó un ligera grito de dolor al igual de placer cuando sintió los colmillos de Vladimir perforar su piel y comenzaba a succionar su sangre.

Después... todo comenzó a sentirse diferente, un ardor como el infierno le recorrió de pies a cabeza y una dulce inconciencia le reclamaba, no pudo decir nada cuando de pronto todo se volvió obscuro para el...

(Ahhh! ¿Creyeron que habría lemon? :v pues no)

Sin saber que ese fue el fin de su vida para dar comenzó a otra...

 _-"Por fin te encontré... mí amada reina" -_ pensó con deleite el vampiro mirando con amor a su pareja, aquella que había estado buscando por tantos siglos y estaba tan cerca, pero que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Pero no importa, porque ya lo tiene a su lado, su amada reina y ahora no lo dejaría ir... primero muerto.

...

-...Entonces... lo que me estás diciendo es que estás enamorado de mi dulce, puro e inocente hermano menor... - hablo Sirius con una vena de enojo en su frente, su voz era tremendamente seria y tenía una postura muy firme y seria.

-Bueno ya no es tan puro considerando que le hice el amor en mi cama en la mansión de mi abuela pero...

-¡MALDITO BASTADO COMO TE ATREVES...! - gritaba Sirius levantándose de manera abrupta para tomar al vampiro por el cuello de su fina y súper costosa camisa para poder encestarle un buen golpe.

-Hermano ya basta - dijo una voz entrando en la oficina de Sirius en la mansión Black (Recordemos que no es Grimmauld Place), parando la agresión.

-¿Eh? ¡Regulus! - exclamo Sirius totalmente impactado mirando a su hermano menor.

-Hum... bienvenido... mi Reggy-Bunny - saludo de manera burlona el vampiro pero con un brillo de felicidad y amor en sus ojos.

Frente a ellos estaba Regulus, pero su cabello que antes estaba arriba de sus hombros ahora estaba más abajo de sus caderas, en un perfecto y hermoso ondulado, su cuerpo había parecido tener una transformación puesto que ahora se veía más fino y delicado, al igual que sus facciones. Además de que sus ojos violetas con tintes rosas habían pasado a ser violetas obscuros con tintes rojos, su piel era más pálida y tenía un aura más tranquila, en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo de felicidad en ellos.

-¿Q-Que...? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! - grito el auror al vampiro que con una velocidad sorprendente ahora estaba al lado de su pareja... Sirius no era estúpido el vio con claridad la marca de los colmillos de Vlad en el cuello de Regulus... ¡El maldito bastardo transformo a su hermano menor en un vampiro!

-Creí que era obvió... Reggy-Bunny es mi amada pareja, mi prometido y mi futura reina... solo estoy aquí para avisarte de nuestro futuro matrimonio... ¿No es así mi amada reina? - pregunto de manera melosa abrasando a Regulus.

-Vuélveme a decir reina y te corto las bolas Vlad - amenazo sin alejarse del abraso de su prometido pero poniendo su mano en la entrepierna del vampiro apretándola fuertemente.

-L-Lo comp-prendo... - susurro junto a un gemido de dolor, poniéndose más pálido y retorciéndose de incomodidad.

-Bien... - sin más soltó la intimidad el mayor, haciendo que este se tirara al suelo agarrándose sus partes aun con la mueca de incomodidad y dolor, Regulus aún no controla su fuerza. - Lo siento hermano, quería venir a explicártelo mejor pero este tonto se adelantó - sin más pateo ligeramente a Vladimir pero este no se quejó, más bien miraba con adoración, brillos y corazones al menor de los Black. (Masoquista e_e)

-...B-Bueno, al menos me hubiera gustado saber en qué momento aceptaste ser un vampiro... - dijo el mayor con algo de orgullo al ver como su hermanito dominaba perfectamente al vampiro.

-Es que en realidad no lo pedí ni lo acordamos... solo tuvimos una charla y descubrimos que somos parejas destinadas... de un momento para otro me mordió y me transformo... hermano, se siente genial, puedo ver una manera tan diferente, sentir tantas cosas nuevas, oler cosas que nunca pensé que podrían oler... - hablaba el menor con un brillo en sus ojos de lo emocionado que estaba, Sirius soltó un suspiro... bien, al menos su hermano era feliz.

-Y dime hermano ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? - pregunto Vladimir ya recompuesto y con su sonrisa burlona de nuevo.

-¡No me digas hermano idiota! - le grito el animago para después calmarse. - Esta con Remus... desde un par de días me ha pedido que le deje estar con Draco.

-¿Hum? ¿Y eso? - pregunto interesado el menor mientras que el vampiro endureció su expresión.

-Remus me confeso que su pareja destinada es Lucius Malfoy y que le dejara intentar ganarse a Draco antes que a Lucius...

-Pero, pero ¡Sirius eso es imposible! Lucius es una veela, el escogió a Cissy como su pareja, Lupin no puede hablar en serio... - exclamo Regulus escandalizado.

-De hecho... hay casos verdaderamente escasos y contados de criaturas mágicas que tienen dos parejas... tal vez Lucius sea una de ellas - dijo Sirius recordando de un caso sobre una arpía que tuvo dos parejas destinadas pero una de ellas murió tiempo después.  
Vladimir estuvo callado un buen rato, pensando en Lucius y Lupin.

- _"Bueno... supongo que ya no debo meterme"_ \- pensó recordándose amenazando y atacando al hombre lobo. - "Pero al menos ese lobo bastardo debe confesar su pecado" - continuo recordando el día de la boda de sus amigos.

-...Entonces ¿Qué? Lucius despertara en cualquier día y deberemos decirle que Narcisa murió y que no ha podido estar con su hijo ¿Realmente le dirán que tiene otra pareja? - la voz de Regulus sonaba disgustada y casi ofendida. Detestaba la idea de que su hermana fuera suplantada, aunque fuera uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano.

-Sin embargo los dos olvidan algo - intervino Vladimir muy serio, interrumpiendo a los hermanos, justo cuando Sirius iba a defender a su lobo amigo. - Aquí lo que importa es la opinión de Draco y Lucius, no me parece justo que primero intenten agasajar a Draconis, llenándole la cabeza con ideas, el perdió a su madre...

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Su madre era mi hermana! - exclamó molesto Sirius. - Pero sé que Remus no le haría daño a Draco, no es el tipo de persona que lastimaría a los demás.

 _-"Hum... si supieras..." -_ pensó Vladimir pero después se arrepintió ante la mirada de su prometido, este claramente había sentido sus pensamientos, demonios, tendría que enseñarle a cómo controlar sus poderes.

 _-"Hablaremos luego..."_ \- sentenció el menor de los Black en su mente, sabiendo que su novio lo escucharía.

- _"Lo siento cielo... pero esta vez no, no depende de mí decirlo..."_ \- regreso el pensamiento con pesar, ahora sentía una dependencia casi obsesiva con Regulus, no podía negársele nada, por eso le dolía tener que ocultarle ciertas cosas... pero no mentía. El atentado contra Narcisa el día de su boda no era decisión suya.

-Hum... de todas formas, Vladimir tiene razón hermano... me parece un poco injusto que utilicen a Draco de esa manera ¿Que dice Severus al respecto? - pregunto interesado el menor, el vampiro mayor también se vio interesado.

-Al principio se vio indignado igual que ustedes, pero cuando Remus se llevó por primera vez a Draco y lo trajo de vuelta... cambio de parecer, Draco se veía muy feliz al igual que Remus, al parecer el veela de Draco ha aceptado bien a Remus aunque no sé si será suficiente como para aceptarlo como su padre, pero al parecer el lobo de Remus ya lo acepta como su cachorro... de ahí ya no podemos hacer nada, Sev dice que mientras Draco esté contento y pueda volver a ser él bebe animado de siempre está bien...

La plática de los tres continuo un poco más hasta que Regulus comenzó a sentir la sed de sangre, aun no lo controlaba así que tenían que irse pronto.

-Por cierto Vladimir... antes de que te vayas - lo detuvo Sirius ahora que estaban en la sala y la chimenea, Severus no estaba en casa, se había ido a la casa de los Diggory-Zabini para poder revisar al pequeño Blaise que le había dado gripe de dragón. Él pobre soltaba chispas cada vez que estornudaba, Harry estaba con Arthur Weasley, Harry se había vuelto muy amigo de Ronald Weasley, además de que Percy siempre estaba al pendiente de los niños y que los gemelos no hicieran de las suyas.

-¿Que pasa hermano? - pregunto Vladimir con una sonrisa y tomando a Regulus por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-¡No me llames hermano y suelta a Reggy! - le grito súper molesto, más por el hecho de como tenia agarrado a Regulus que por como lo llamo. - Escucha James le pidió el divorcio a Lily... y quiere evitar que la custodia de Harry pase a manos de Lily...

-¿Donde esta Potter? - pregunto más serio e interesado, Harry le gustaba además de que es el mejor amigo de su querido sobrino.

-Está en Italia no sé qué (Aja, claro...) James confeso que en realidad es un fértil, cansado de las agresiones de Lily hacia estos... no lo tomo para nada bien, Harry se está quedando aquí mientras tanto las cosas pasan, James intenta mantener su fortuna alejada de Lily, ella no es tonta. Si no fuera por un poco más y hubiera terminado en Revenclaw...

-Fue sabio alejar a Harry de ella... sinceramente esa mujer no me agradaba para nada... llámame racista si se te da la gana pero nunca confié en los nacidos de muggle y mucho menos en los muggle...

-No todos son iguales Vladimir - suspiro Sirius.

-Dile eso al padre de Severus - dijo en voz ultratumba.

Un silencio demasiado incomodo se instaló en el lugar, Regulus incluso olvido ligeramente su sed mientras que Sirius miro hacia otro lado, intentando no pensar en la verdad de las palabras del vampiro.

-Dile a Potter que cuando llegue me mande una lechuza, hare todo lo posible. De una vez buscare leyes mágicas que le permitan tener a Harry y el menos contacto posible de Lily, si ella planea alejarlo del mundo mágico no habría más opción que borrarle la memoria y sellar la magia de Evans, no le harían nada a Harry, no podrían alejar a un heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y tradicionales del mundo mágico...

-Lo hare - dijo simplemente Sirius.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya... andando cariño tenemos que alimentarte y me niego a darte otra sangre que no sea la mía - dijo Vladimir a su prometido de manera cariñosa mientras volvía a apegarlo a su cuerpo y ambos entraban a la chimenea desapareciendo.

Sirius soltó un enorme suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá de la casa, en serio que necesitaba un buen trago... mira que su hermanito dulce e inocente ahora estaba con un vampiro pervertido que es el ex novio de su pareja... en serio ¿Podría ser peor?

...

Por otro lado, en el Londres Muggle, Remus llevaba a Draco de la mano, ambos caminaban por las calles para poder ver el Big Ben, las miradas no se hacían esperar al ver a un atractivo hombre con un dulce y precioso bebe.  
Remus no podría estar de lo más feliz, teniendo entre sus brazos al cachorro de su pareja mientras este intentaba tocar los caballos de las carrozas pero lo alejaba para no causar problemas, pero al parecer los caballos parecían querer a Draco pues se acercaban para poder estar con él y jugar con el hermoso cabello rubio del bebe.

Draco no hacía más que soltar risitas dulces y risueñas... le gustaba que Remus fuera por él, siempre se la pasaba muy bien y Remus le quería mucho, siempre le daba besos en las mejillas, le compraba lo que le pedía y siempre le abrasaba.

Draco se sentía contento con Remus, sabía que él era un hombre lobo, pero una voz dentro le decía que él es bueno, que no es malo, que le quiere y no le va a hacer daño.  
De pronto comenzó a recordar a su padre, lo extrañaba mucho, Lucius era muy cariñoso y dulce, además era muy cálido, se sentía muy querido y completo con él...

-¿Huh? - exclamo el pequeño bebe veela al pensar... con Remus comenzaba a sentirse igual a como se sentía con su papa... era casi igual pero diferente a la vez, no era como cuando su Tío Sirius le cuidaba o su padrino Severus, ni el cariño de sus tías...

-¿Pasa algo cachorro? - pregunto el licántropo extrañado, ambos estaban comiendo un algodón de azúcar, era tarde y estaban en una feria muggle, más tarde tendría que dejar a Draco a casa de Sirius.

-Nada... solo recordé a mi papi - contesto él bebe mirando hacia enfrente donde estaba un matrimonio que llevaban a su hijo de la mano, su mirada se entristeció y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh bebe no llores - pidió el mayor mientras tomaba al niño y lo sentaba en su regazo para poder abrasarlo, sintió a su lobo aullar por el dolor del cachorro. - A Lucius no le gustaría verte llorar... ni tu madre tampoco...

-Quiero a mi papi y a mi mami... sé que mami no volverá pero... quiero que mi papi este conmigo - lloro él bebé escondiendo su rostro lloroso en el cuello del mayor donde lo abraso con cariño.

-Lo se bebé, lo sé... - lo arrullo dándole varios besos en su cabecita rubia. - Pero cuando tu papa despierte estará contigo... estará con nosotros...

-¿Nosotros? ¿Tú también Remus? - pregunto inocente él bebé.

-¿No quieres?

-¡No es eso! Me siento feliz cuando estás conmigo y ya te quiero mucho, eres muy cálido como mi papi... pero no sé si papi quiera...

-El querrá Draco... y entonces seremos nosotros tres juntos... - decía el lobo con una sonrisa. Ese era su más grande deseo, el estar con Lucius y ese dulce bebe que tenía en sus brazos, como una familia.

-Está bien - sonrió el bebé acurrucándose en el fuerte y cálido pecho del licántropo, tenía sueñito y ahora el dormir le parecía magnifico...

Remus sonrió mientras le hacía mimos al bebé en sus brazos, a la vez miro hacia el cielo y no pudo evitar desear que Lucius no tardara en despertar... ya quería que los tres estuvieran juntos para nunca separarse...


	14. Especial 129: Planes

**Muy buenas a todos, soy D-sama y les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **No tengo nada que decir, asi que... comencemos!**

* * *

Percy se encontraba acostado en el pasto del jardín de una enorme mansión, el clima era cálido pero un poco nublado así que su delicada piel no se quemaba, se encontraba tarareando una suave melodía mientras su mano acariciaba los obscuros cabellos del bebe que usaba su estomago de almohada.

-Me guta esa cantion... - murmuro medio dormido Theo con una pequeña sonrisa junto a un pequeño rió de saliva que salia de su boquita.

Percy soltó una pequeña visita para seguir acariciando los suaves cabellos.

Dentro de la mansión Ethan miraba a ambos niños con una sonrisa, le gustaba tener a Percy en casa, a Theo le gustaba mucho Percy, nunca se separaba de su lado y hablaba hasta por los codos, cosa que sorprendía al fértil. Theo era muy parecido a el, rara vez articulaba palabra a menos que fuera necesario, pero estaba mas que encantado con el pelirrojo que su lengua simplemente se soltaba. Ethan quería a Percy como se fuera suyo, de hecho le sorprendía puesto que no se parecía a su madre, exceptuando por los cabellos rizados, era la versión fértil de Arthur, el sonido de la chimenea le llamo la atención girándose, con una sonrisa vio que eran Arabella y Amos con sus hijos Cedric y Blaise.

-¡Hola padrino! - saludo con una sonrisa el castaño tomando la mano de su hermanito menor que se aferraba a el.

-Hola tio - murmuro el morenito con una tímida sonrisa. - ¿Theo? - pregunto por su amiguito mirando por todos lados al ver que no estaba.

-Hola niños, Bella, Amos... Theo esta en el jardín con su nuevo hermano - saludo con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, pero ambos niños lo miraron alegres y rápidamente salieron corriendo, claro, Cedric siempre al pendiente de que Blaise no se cayera y se golpeara... no le gustaba ver a su hermano lastimado.

-Entonces Ethan... ¿Tienes otro hijo? Eso si que no me lo esperaba - dijo la morena italiana acercándose al Nott para darle un abraso.

-¿No lo habrás secuestrado o si? - pregunto en son de broma Amos para igual darle un abraso al padrino de su primogénito.

-Oh, para nada... hace un par de días Theo y yo fuimos al Callejon pero entre tanta gente perdí a mi bebe, en el camino me encontré con Arthur quien también llevaba a su hijo quien se perdió, entre los dos lo buscamos, resultaba que su hijo encontró a Theo y entre los dos nos buscaba, Theo quedo encantado, al despedirnos lloraba para que el niño no se alejara, al final acordamos que su hijo vendría a visitar a Theo de ves en cuando... Theo nunca había estado tan feliz...

El matrimonio Diggory-Zabini que se había quedado callado escuchando al menor se sorprendieron enormemente, claro que sabían del amorío de Ethan con Weasley, por Merlín que todos en Slytherin lo sabían, se lo advirtieron a Ethan pero el no quiso escuchar y se arriesgo, en su momento valió la pena, Ethan llegaba a la sala común con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba con nada, sus ojos brillaban y suspiraba como colegiada enamorada. Claro que se molestaron con Weasley, lo recuerdan muy bien, todas las chicas de Slytherin se encargaron de darle una GRAN lección a Weasley sobre jugar con los sentimientos de las serpientes.

-Ethan... te recuerdo que Weasley...

-¿Como se llama el niño? - interrumpió Amos con una sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso, internamente tenia una sospecha.

-Percival... es un amor... - contesto con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo hacia el jardín.

-Oh, el niño bonito de Arthur - sonrió el castaño, ganándose una mirada de su esposa y amigo. - Me encontré a Arthur y su hijo el otro día en el Ministerio, es muy educado y lindo, se parece a ti Ethan pero versión pelirroja - aquel comentario hizo que el Lord de los Nott se sonrojara terriblemente.

-Entonces tengo que conocerlo - dijo Arabella con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Que esperamos entonces? - sonrió Ethan aun sonrojado, salando al jardín junto a sus amigos.

.

...

.

En el jardín Cedric y Blaise caminaban buscando con la vista al pequeño heredero de los Nott, generalmente estaba debajo de un árbol leyendo o acostado viendo las nubes. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al verle acostado con un niño pelirrojo debajo de el.

-¡Theeeeeooooo! - el primero en reaccionar fue Blaise quien se soltó de su hermano para ir corriendo hacia su amigo.

-¡Blaise! ¡Espérame! - llamo un tanto alarmado el castaño viendo como el pequeño italiano se había tropezado con una catarina y ahora amenazaba con llorar... Blaise había heredado el lado torpe pero adorable de su padre. - Te dije que me esperaras culebrita... - dijo el mayor con una sonrisa dulce antes de cargar al morenito y arrullan-dolo como su madre lo hacia para calmarlo. - Ya ya... vamos con Theo...

Theodero al momento de escuchar su nombre siendo gritado por cierto amigo suyo, se despertó un tanto molesto puesto que estaba tan cómodamente con su hermano, sin embargo podía escuchar los pequeño sollozos de su amigo, el muy torpe debió de haberse caído.

Percy aun estaba acostado, aun sabiendo que dos niños se acercaban a ellos.

-Eles un tonto Baise... - dijo Theo cuando los hermanos Diggory estuvieron cerca suyo.

-Hola Theo, a nosotros también nos da mucho gusto saludarte, estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar - dijo Cedric de manera sarcástica, sacando le una pequeña risa a Blaise y Theo se sonrojo ligeramente al verse avergonzado.

Mas una ligera risa llamo la atención de los hermanos y finalmente pudieron notar la presencia del niño que estaba con Theo.

Cedric sintió como su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se detuvo un momento antes de latir de manera desenfrenada, sintió como el tiempo se detuvo unos momentos para comenzar a correr de manera lenta, el aire se escapo de sus pulmones antes de recordar como respirar nuevamente.

Es que frente a el estaba un ángel.

Un hermoso ángel de cabellos rizados un poco largos pelirrojos, con piel de porcelana llena de pecas que no hacían mas que resaltar su belleza, unos labios rosados y un tanto carnosos, facciones finas y elegantes, profundos y brillantes ojos azules, tan claros y puros como el cielo, con la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-¡Que lindo! - exclamo Blaise bajando de los brazos de su hermano para poder acercarse al niño pelirrojo a lado de su amigo.

-¡Baise! ¡No! ¡Es mio! - exclamativo mientras veía a su morenito amigo abrasar a su hermano mayor.

-Vamos Theo, no seas celoso, ademas, no es educado hablarse así a tu invitado - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro, intentado que su pequeño bebe se alejara de amigo pues lo zarandeaba de una manera un tanto brusca.

-Pero... Pecy... - hablo el bebe con su voz un tanto triste.

-No cielo... no puedes ser grosero con tu amigo... ademas aun no me lo presentas.

Theo hizo un adorable puchero antes de soltar a su amigo y tomarlo de la mano para acercarse a su hermano.

-Baise el es mi nuevo hermano Pecy, Pecy, el es mi amigo Baise...

-¡Hola! - saludo muy animado el morenito.

Percy rió ligeramente mientras le acariciaba la cabecita de Blaise con cariño.

-Hola peque... soy Percy...

-¡Hola Percy! ¡Mira! ¡El es mi hermano! - sonrió el morenito soltándose de su amigo para correr con su hermano quien seguía embobado mirando al pelirrojo. - Mira Cedic... Percy es lindo...

-Si... lo es - murmuro el mayor acercándose hacia los otros dos hermanos.

Percy finalmente miro al hermano mayor del amigo de Theo, se sonrojo ligeramente al verlo.

Era un niño de su edad si, pero era notablemente mas alto que el, seguramente un varón. Tenia la piel ligeramente morena pero a la vez un tanto clara, su cabello era un poco ondulado de color castaño miel que brillaba con los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran de un verde pardo con un ligero toque ámbar haciéndole ver exótico, en sus ojos había una dulzura y amabilidad que en su vida había visto en algún niño de su edad, su sonrisa, Merlín, esa sonrisa es la mas bonita que había visto.

-Hola... me llamo Cedrc Andree Diggory Zabini es un gusto Percy - saludo el castaño extendiendo su mano libre pues la otra tenia la pequeña mano de Blaise.

-Hola Cedric, mi nombre es Percival pero me dicen Percy, el gusto es mio - contesto con un sonrisa correspondiendo el saludo extendiendo su mano.

Cuando ambas manos se tocaron Cedric aprovecho para tomarla con mas firmeza mientras se arrodillaba para poder quedar mas a la altura del pelirrojo, sin mas, con la elegancia, gal-antia y educación que le había inculcado su hermosa, amada pero estricta madre Slytherin le dio un beso en el dorso de la pálida mano. Percy sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese gesto pues nadie lo había tratado con tanta caballerosidad. Theo y Blaise por otro lado no hacían nada mas que ver, Theo no tenia problemas, el sabia que Cedric cumplía con el protocolo frente a un fértil tal y como su estricta tía Arabella le habían enseñado.

Un poco alejados, los tres adultos miraban con un brillo extraño la interacción de los dos niños mas mayores.

-Oh... esto no me lo esperaba - sonrió Amos completamente feliz, el pequeño Percy era un amor de niño, no dudaba que en el futuro seria una gran pareja para su primogénito.

-Esto es maravilloso ¿Te lo imaginas Eddy? ¡Seremos familia! - exclamo Arabella con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad, completamente orgullosa de los modales de su hijo, su buen Cedric nunca la defraudaba, su gran orgullo con su adorado hijo Blaise.

-Tengo que hablar con Arthur sobre esto... tiene que estar preparado para cuando Cedric comience el cortejo - comento divertido Ethan pero partiéndose de la risa al imaginarse a su amor al enterarse de que su dulce Percy estaba siendo apartado para el primogénito de los Diggory-Zabini.

.

...

.

James miraba nerviosamente al vampiro frente a el que lo miraba seriamente, no recordaba como demonios habia terminado de esa manera, solo recuerda que tras haber vuelto de sus fantasticas vacaciones de "Italia" (Recordemos que en relidad estaba en Moscu). De un momento a otro cuando estaba por recoger a Harry, Vladimir Horton habia ingresado a su casa y se lo habia llevado a el castillo que tenia en Rumania, donde es donde vivira ahora con Regulus. Ambos estaban sentado en la exageradamente grande sala con sillones de piel de dragon, una alfombra que seguramente costaba mas que tres edificios juntos

-Esto es increíble, según yo solo iba a arreglar el problema de tu divorcio pero ahora me entero que estas con un cachorro... - murmuro el vampiro negando con la cabeza, ahora tendría que pensar en como solucionar un problema mas, si Lily se enteraba podría usar el embarazo de James para acusarlo de infiel y tener mas puntos en la orden, maldita sangre sucia astuta, el sombrero no te puso en Slytherin por ser una impura.

-¿Que cachorro? - pregunto el castaño confundido.

-¿Como que cachorro? ¡Pues el que estas esperando! Apestas a que te estuviste apareando como hembra en celo... - murmuro el vampiro muy malhumorado, Regulus se había ido a la casa de su hermano por que quería pasar tiempo con Draco pues desde que Lupin trata con el bebe rara vez lo suelta... estúpido lobo, por su culpa no podía estar con su reina.

-Momento Horton no me digas de esa manera... ademas yo no estoy en estado - dijo el castaño mirando molesto al vampiro para el final susurrar aquello ultimo.

-¿Quieres apostar? Bien, vamos... - el vampiro se levando del sofá donde estaba para dirigirse a un pequeño librero que estaba a lado de la entrada al comedor, de el saco un libro que en realidad era como una pequeña caja que tenia algunas pociones en color blanco.

-¿Un test de embarazo? ¿Que demonios haces con tanto test de embarazo? - pregunto James curioso a ver la cantidad de pociones que tenia el vampiro con aquel "libro".

-Oh, eso solo una medida preventiva para cuando mi amada reina me de a mi cachorro - contesto con una sonrisa idiota y algo sonrojado, imaginándose a Regulus embarazado de su hijo, con un vientre hinchado y sus berrinches... joder de solo pensarlo...

-Hola... tierra llamando a Horton... estas por crear un nuevo rió Nilo - comento viendo el ligero hilo de saliva que escurría de los labios del vampiro.

-Em... como decía... ya sabes como funciona, pon una gota de tu sangre en la poción, si es positivo da rosa si es negativo es azul...

-Esta bien. - sinceramente James no entendía como es que actuaba tan pacíficamente y de manera muy sumisa, se había sentido extraño desde que estaba con Damian, ahora el bastardo se había mudado a su mansión sin preguntarle, aprovechando de que las cosas de Lily ya no estatuaban y se la pasaba hablando con los cuadros de la mansión. Su familia adoraba al bastardo.

Con calma tomo el pequeño tubo donde estaba la poción, con cuidado lo destapo, con ayuda de un alfiler que Vladimir le tendió para poder pincharse un dedo y poner al menos cuatro gotas de sangre en la poción, al hacerlo la poción comenzó a brillar. Al final la poción se torno de un color morado con algunos brillos rosas, un ligero humo color lila salia del tubo de la poción a la vez que un dulce olor a lavanda comenzaba a salir.

-Bien James, esto si que es extraño. - comenzó algo asombrado Vladimir, según el calculaba, James tenia muy pocos de días de gestación, las pociones normales no reaccionaban así, o bueno ay excepciones, cuando Narcisa se embarazo de Draco fue algo extraño por que la poción no fue de color azul ni rosa sino de color plata con brillos rosas, olor a pinos con miel, y un ligero color lila por el positivo. Ethan en el suyo fue de color rojo con rosa y olor a menta con hierbabuena. Arabella de Cedric fue color miel y olor a caramelo, con Balise fue color amarillo pastel con olor a chocolate.

-¿Que crees que signifique? - pregunto curioso a la vez un poco preocupado. - Conozco los test de embarazo Vladimir, no se supone que debió salir así...

-Esta poción es nueva Potter - contesto Vladimir pensativo. - Severus hace años creo una nueva variante de test mucho mas fácil de realizar y mas efectivo, sin embargo notamos que en ciertos embarazos el resultado era el normal, rosa positivo, azul negativo, pero, en otros casos, como el tuyo, el color, el olor es otro... a varios le han pasado...

-Pero... por que...

-Severus tiene la teoría que el test reacciona con la magia, si el bebe fue engendrado por una pareja destinada, este tomara el color y aroma como te paso a ti, si no son pareja destinada sera un color común y corriente como el de los test normales... el que tu poción sea color morada quiere decir que encontraste a tu pareja destinada James y ahora tendrás un cachorro de el.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba impactado, el siempre supo que Lily no era su destinada, era extraño que un mago encontrara su pareja destinada a menos que fueran criaturas mágicas como Lucius, Remus o Vladimir, pero había casos especiales cuando un mago encontraba su pareja destinada, cuando eso pasaba, se denominaba como una bendición.

Sin embargo, descubrir que su pareja destinada era Damian, fue una impresión muy grande.

Si Gellert fue en su tiempo, el mago obscuro de Rumanía, Voldemort de Inglaterra, Damian es considerado como el mago obscuro en Rusia, ¡Diablos! ¿Por que su vida tenia que estar rodeada de tantos obscuros? Todo comenzó con su bisabuelo que se caso con una Slytherin de hay que su abuelo y su padre también fueran unas serpientes, la familia de su mejor amigo era oscura, su amigo era una criatura obscura, el mejor amigo de su único hijo es de familia obscura... faltaba que Harry también entrara a Slytherin junto a los sobrinos de Sirius (No estaría mal :v)

-James esto es serio... necesitamos pensar algo, si Lily se entera de esto, puede usar la infidelidad y tener la corte de su lado...

-¡Pero es mi pareja destinada! Podemos decir algo así... - comento James algo alterado. - Lily es una nacida de muggle, no podría llevarse a Harry puesto a que es mi único heredero..

-Pero esperas otro cachorro James, si la corte se entera podrían nombrarlo a el tu heredero y darle la custodia a Lily, entonces nada la detendrá a llevarse a Harry...

-¡No va a llevarse a mi hijo! - interrumpió alzando la voz, Vladimir lo miro molesto pero lo dejo pasar, sabia que Potter estaba angustiado. - Por favor Vlad, no quiero que me separen de mi hijo... es mi bebe - pidió James con la voz un tanto rota, el tan solo pensar, en que Lily pudiese llevarse a su bebe de ojos esmeraldas le partía el alma y sentía un estirón en su estomago... al parecer su bebe, a pesar que aun no conocía a su hermano mayor, no le gustaba la idea de que se lo llevaran.

Vladimir se sentó en su lugar sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

James se recargo en el sofá en el que estaba y poner sus manos sobre su vientre plano, no sabia que sentir, todo había pasado tan rápido... aun recordaba cuando despertó en la casa de Damian aquel día...

-Flash Back-

 _James sentía su cuerpo completamente adormecido y agotado, aunque quisiese no hubiese podido moverse, no podía ni abrir sus ojos, el sentimiento de incertidumbre comenzó a llenarle, sentía su cuerpo débil, frágil y expuesto, no le gustaba esa sensación; el quería moverse, quería abrir sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor, su mente aun no procesaba la noche anterior, solo tiene recuerdos vagos de lo que paso, el dolor en su cuerpo no ayudaba en recordar, no sentía de la cintura para abajo y eso le aterraba, no saber donde estaba, ni con quien, ni que estuvo haciendo (De nuevo) le daba miedo._

 _-Cariño... ya es hora de despertar - esas palabras... dichas en una voz gruesa y masculina, sonaba imponente y firme, pero también se escuchaba dulce, suave y llena de cariño, un cariño dirigido a el._

 _Como si de un hechizo se tratase, la entumeció de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y sintió muchas ganas de comer, con cierta pesadez abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando lo logro, lo primero que vio fue un hermoso y varonil rostro del Ruso alvino con ojos purpuras, mirándole con amor y una sonrisa pequeña pero cálida a el, algo contradictorio si recodamos la personalidad de ese hombre._

 _-¿Da...Damian? - su voz estaba rasposa, ronca y pastosa, su garganta estaba seca, sentia que tenia un desierto en su lengua, no podia tragar su propia saliva sin que esta le hiciera daño, se preguntaba por que, por que su garganta le dolia tanto_

 _-Buenos días cariño... oh bueno, ya es tarde de hecho - murmuro el alvino mirando hacia la ventana, de manera automática, el también se giro hacia la ventana, viendo que, efectivamente, el cielo comenzaba a obscurecerse entre las frías calles de Moscu, ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva dormido? - Vamos levántate, tienes que comer algo..._

 _Nuevamente, como si la voz de Damian fu-erase una orden, su estomago gruño de manera bestial, exigiendo alimento. Damian soltó una pequeña carcajada, después sintió un beso en su frete y el peso a lado suyo desapareció._

 _Pocos minutos después Damian había regresado con una bandeja de plata con alimento y jugo de calabaza flotando detrás de el. James hizo su esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, en su cuarto intento lo logro, no tenia mucha fuerza en sus brazos. Pudo haber esperado a que Damian lo acomodara en la cama, pero el, como el Gryffindor necio y terco que es, se negó a depender de el._

 _Damian se sentó a su lado y coloco la bandeja en las piernas de James, la bandeja tenia un plato con panqueques bañados en miel con moras en la parte de arriba, otro plato con huevo, tocino y jamón, un par de tostadas doradas, una taza de café y otro de jugo de naranja._

 _-Tienes que comer si quieres recupera todas tus energías - dijo el ruso antes de tomar una porción de huevo con el tenedor y comenzar a alimentar a su amante._

 _Durante los siguientes minutos, Damian se dedicaba a alimentar a su pareja mientras este se dejaba dócilmente, mentiría si dijera que le molestaba, le encantaba la sumisión que mostraba su querido James, sabia que era su magia dentro de James que lo hacia reaccionar así, de su hijo formándose dentro de el le hacia nacer una dependencia a su padre, el podía sentir, cada vez que su mano rozaba con el cuerpo de James este absorbía ligeramente su magia para el bebe. No podía estar mas satisfecho, ahora solo tenia que ganarse a Harry, hacer el ritual de sangre y ¡Voila! Harry sera su hijo de sangre y magia, ya era hora, desde que su hermano menor se caso y tuvo a su primer hija sus padres no han dejado de molestarle._

 _No fue hasta que termino con la bandeja que James se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas que no había notado (O no quería) cuando despertó: Estaba total y completamente desnudo, al igual que Damian, el ruso tenia muchas marcas en su pecho, hombros y brazos, parecían ser rasguños y mordidas pero estos solo eran ligeras marcas sin enrojecimiento. Miro su propio cuerpo y vio que también tenia muchas marcas, chapetones y mordidas._

 _Un enorme sonrojo cubrió su rostro mientras recuerdos le llegaban a su cabeza de manera fugaz, las memorias de aquella noche de pasión, tras la sorpresa, vino la vergüenza, negándose a ver al ruso._

 _Damian disfrutaba de las reacciones de James, pero estaba también algo sorprendido por las reacciones de este, pero le veía logia (según el) y había dos posibles opciones: 1.- Se paso con la droga y le afecto el cerebro a su lindo ingles; o 2.- El bebe que esperaba James era una niña o un niño fértil._

 _Las dos ideas no le molestaban (en parte) pero pensaba que apenas su hijo (o hija) tuviese edad para escoger su pareja... los encerrara hasta que cumpla los 40, amenazaría a cualquiera que se acercara a su bebe y cruciaria a cualquiera que quisiera ponerle la mano enésima._

 _Ritch recién le había mandado una carta donde le citaba para la primera revisión de James, puesto que era el primer embarazo de James, tenia que tener los cuidados necesarios para tener el embarazo en perfecto orden. Claro... primero tendrá que explicarle a su pareja que estaba en estado._

 _-Damian... -el ruso salio de la nube de pensamientos para poder mirar a su pareja, este le miraba un tanto angustiado. - Tengo que volver... debo hablar con Vladimir..._

 _-¿Quien es Vladimir? - exigió de manera celosa el ruso mirando seriamente a James quien se estremeció ante la mirada de su amante._

 _-E-Es... es un abogado que me recomendó el novio de mi mejor amigo, me ayudara en mi caso del divorcio y la custodia de Harry, aunque no se si quiera ayudarme, considerando que no le caigo muy bien que digamos... - lo ultimo lo murmuro para si mismo que para su pareja, pero de igual manera le escucho._

 _Damian quedo pensativo unos momentos para luego sonreír. - Esta bien cariño, te llevare a Inglaterra, pero... iré contigo..._

 _-¡¿Que?! - exclamo el ex Gryffindor alterado, mirando sorprendido al ruso._

 _-¿No esperaras a que te deje ir así como así? Bien, decidido, date una ducha mientras preparo nuestras cosas y le mandare una carta al idiota de mi hermano menor de que se haga cargo de alguna de las empresas... ya es hora que siente cabeza y deje esa estupidez del patinaje... - mascullo molesto mientras se ponía de pie._

 _-¡¿Hermano?! ¿Tienes un hermano? - pregunto James atónito pero aun así obedeciendo a su pareja._

 _-Si... mi estúpido hermano menor... se enamoro y se caso con un hijo de un Squib pero al parecer el si nació con magia, el se alejo de los negocios y de la familia y se dedico a un deporte muggle, hace poco su hijo nació y mis padres lo alaban como si fuera un Dios... bueno eso no importa... - el ruso se puso de pie para poder acercarse al closet para poder sacar su ropa._

 _-...¿Odias a tu hermano? - pregunto James suavemente, Damian no era de reaccionar de esa manera, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hablado de su familia._

 _-...No... simplemente estoy molesto... Viktor siempre fue un mimado que hacia lo que se le hiciera su gana, cuando yo tenia 5 años mi padre biológico murió por que los muggles lo descubrieron y le dieron caza, mis padres no eran una pareja destinada, no estaban unidos por la magia asi que mi madre no le paso nada, poco tiempo después mi madre conoció a Yerek Nikiforov, quien es su pareja destinada, se enlazaron y 9 meses después nació Viktor, yo me quede con el apellido de mi padre, pase a que mi madre tomo el de mi padrastro cuando se enlazaron, yo era el heredero tanto de mi padre como el de Yerek por lo que todo era mi responsabilidad, así que Viktor fue mimado como el tesoro de la casa, desde que era pequeño siempre amo el hielo y patinar sobre el, era un genio por naturaleza, todo le salia a la perfección, cuando yo estaba en mis clases obligatorias de negocios y contaduría, el pasaba horas patinando en el hielo._

 _Viktor tenia una habilidad innata de llamar la atención, con cálidas y brillantes sonrisas, encantaba a cualquiera y le daban lo que quisiese sin pensarlo, era la luz de los ojos de mis padres, no les importo que dejara nuestro hogar para poder dedicarse de lleno al patinaje, se volvió una leyenda en Rusia, un campeón que gano en cada ocasiona, naciendo para brillar, a mis padres no les importo que mi hermano se casara con un hijo de un squib, que se casara con ese japones, no les importo que abandonara nuestra familia para irse a otra... y yo... yo soy el heredero, yo soy todo y lo que siempre se esperaban, y fui mucho mas, me convertí en el Ministro de Rusia desde mis 20 años, siendo oficialmente es Ministro mas joven de la historia de mi país, construí una escuela mágica que se esta colocando como una de las mejores en el mundo, triplique la fortuna de mi familia y cree una mayor propia por mi trabajo, soy considerado el mago tenebroso de toda Rusia, nadie, en toda la historia de los Nikiforov, ni los Rosent ni los Moon yo fui superior a todos... pero nada... y ese idiota da vueltas en el hielo y es la maravilla del mundo entero... no lo odio a el... me odio por que no puedo odiarlo..._

 _La mirada de Damian estaba perdida en un punto de la habitación, James miraba a su pareja, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, los ojos picarle mientras las lagrimas frías recorrían su rostro para perderse en su boca, mirando mortificado a su pareja, notando su aura de soledad, nostalgia, tristeza y frustración._

 _Nunca lo había visto así y realmente no quería volverlo a ver de esa manera, no le gusta y ese sentimiento mucho menos, ese que sentía que su corazón se estrujaba y su alma se desgarraba, quería aliviar el dolor de su pareja, quería hacerle sentir bien, curarlo, quedarse a su lado y darle calor a esa alma tan desolada, que su compañía retirase aquella soledad tan asfixiante._

 _Damian era un bastardo, cínico, racista, egocéntrico y degenerado, pero así lo amaba, Damian lo amaba y aunque quisiera darle mil vueltas al asunto, sabia que de igual manera el aceptaría también sus sentimientos._

 _Con pesar, pues aun estaba adolorido de su cuerpo, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el alvino quien le daba la espalda, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la cercanía, hasta que sintió el cálido cuerpo de su amando contra su fría espalda._

 _-No quiero saber de ellos, ni ahora, ni nunca mas... - Damian se giro para ver al castaño al quien le sonrió de manera dulce, James se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante esa bella sonrisa. - Ahora tu seras mi familia, tu, Harry y yo... - Damian rodeo el cuerpo de James entre sus brazos, apegan-dolo mas a su cuerpo. - "Y desde luego... nuestro bebe" - pensó el ex Ministro recordando al bebe que su pareja cargaba. - "¿Lo ves? No los necesito, puedes irte a la mierda hermanito, ya tengo tengo lo que quería, yo soy feliz, en mi mundo y tu ya no eres parte de el... jodete Viktor."_

 _Damian se apodero de la boca de su amado castaño antes de tumbarlo hacia la cama, antes de irse de Rusia deberían darle una buena despedida._

Fin Flash Back.

James se puso rojo ante aquel recuerdo, mas por la ultima parte donde habían hecho el amor una vez mas, con suavidad acaricio su vientre, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces Damian ya sabia sobre su bebe y lo aceptaba, una sonrisa salio de sus labios, al menos no estaría solo.

-...Debe haber algo que podamos hacer - murmuro James mirando rogante al vampiro.

Vladimir suspiro pesadamente, mirando seriamente al castaño frente a el.

-... Creo que puedo hacer algo... - murmuro el vampiro ganándose una mirada ilusionada del león. - Si mal lo recuerdo... creo que hay una antigua ley que nos podrá dar ventaja en el juicio, el repelió de Lily hacia la naturaleza del mundo mágico sin duda la hará caer, aunque tengamos el juicio casi ganado, la mayoría de los jurados son sangre puras, conocen las normas, no le entregaran un heredero sangre pura para llevarlo al mundo muggle...

-Oh, gracias Merlín - suspiro James agradecido, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba ante esa noticia, agradecía en esos momentos ser un sangre pura. - Pero eso seria aprovecharnos de nuestra situación social, es muy... Slytherin...

-Soy un Slytherin, el que te preño apuesto a que también es una serpiente, Merlin mismo es un Slytherin y te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que Harry también sera uno... _"Y cuando llegue ese momento... oh... como lo voy a gozar_ " - pensó el vampiro con malicia, esa seria la venganza perfecta por todas las estupideces ese león.

James hizo un puchero pero aun así asintió con la cabeza, por tener a Harry con el, le vendería su alma al diablo.

.

...

.

Remus estaba en San Mungo en la habitación de Lucius, en esa ocasión se llevo a Draco con el, no le hacia mucha gracia llevar al cachorro, pero Draco tenia mucho sin ver a su papa y en verdad lo extrañaba. Pero en verdad se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Draco estaba con sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus hermosos ojos plateados que caían lagrimas como ríos mojando sus regordetes y sonrojados cachetes, mientras estaba acostado en la cama y muy pegado con Lucius, murmurando cosas intendibles para muchos pero el, como criatura, tenia sus instintos muy desarrollados.

Así que, con un gran suspiro se acerco al lado contrario de la cama donde estaba Lucius recostado y se coloco a su lado, con una mano tomo la pálida mano de su pareja y la otra la coloco en la cabeza de Draco.

-Por favor... no tardes tanto en despertar... te necesitamos... los dos te necesitamos tanto mi amor... - murmuro el hombre lobo con tristeza, acostándose de a poco a poco, a lado de su amor, no tardo mucho para que el pequeño Draco se moviera y se acomodara en medio de los dos.

Draco dio un suspiro contento al sentir la calidez de ambos hombres, no tardo en dormir. Remus no tenia planeado dormir tampoco, pero Sirius y Severus habían salido a una salida y dudaba mucho que regresaran ese mismo día, así que ese día y noche Draco se quedo con el, no es como si el rubito se quejase, al contrario, el quería mucho al hombre lobo, así que no hubo queja alguna.

Prontamente, con la calidez de ambos rubios, el dulce aroma de ambos y al tenerlos juntos, rápidamente un sentimiento de paz y alegría le lleno, cerro sus ojos y penso que no seria tan mala idea dormir un poco.

Esos fueron los pensamientos de Remus cuando cerro sus ojos, abrasando a su pareja y unirse al mundo de los sueños.

Mas no noto... que la mano pálida de Lucius, aquella que no había sido tomada por el hombre lobo... se había movido.

...

Y ya esta!

Por fin! lo que todos querian! El capitulo!

No tengo nada que decir... ah... solo para que no se confundan, Regulus si fue a ver a Draco, pero Remus se le adelanto y se lo llevo xD

Lamento mucho la demora...

Ah... en verdad, quisiera cambiar la portada del fic... si alguien sabe de hacer portadas, pliz alguien me haría una?

El siguiente capitulo (El 13) salto al tiempo ¡2 años!

Nos vemos!


End file.
